Demon of the Leaf: Hollows and Demons
by Tachaun
Summary: When the most powerful man in all of the Soul Society makes an escape six years later, he learns to cross dimensions to gain the power of the most powerful spirit the Kyuubi. As they plan for marriage and try to stop a madman from destroying everything
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto or its characters

Death Will Comes To The Innocent

As the most evil man from the Soul Society sat in complete darkness, he heard screams coming from the top of his secluded cell. He let out a slight smile and waited for his Arracnars children to finally come and set him free after six secluded long years in hell. He did not know whether to punish his minions or reward them for rescuing him. He decided to wait and see if they had any interesting news before he cast judgment on them.

"Lord Aizen we have found that dimension that leads to the great beast you seek, we have been there but we can only stay in that dimension for only an hour every day before the portal closes leaving us trapped for 24-hours. There were only nine of these great beasts like you said but now there are only two left and the one with the most powerful tail beast is only twenty-three years old. He will be no problem for someone like us to handle leaving lord Aizen hands free to control the spirit world and the living" spoke number 19 Arracnar.

"What about the ryoka, Ichigo? Have his powers come back yet? I underestimated him once, I will not make the same mistake twice" said Sōsuke Aizen.

"They have return but I feel that his powers are not as great as yours, he still lives in that crappy little town fighting weak hollows. He is no one to be concerned about, if you like I will kill him myself" said Arracnar 18?

"No, that won't be necessary, now that we have a gate way to the other dimension we will go get my godlike powers back and destroy all the Soul Reapers and that damn Ichigo and his friends. Did you bring me my sword" asked Aizen?

"No, I'm sorry there were just too many Soul Reapers; it would have been suicide to try and bring you back your sword" said an Arracnar 20.

"Oh well, Arracnar 20 come to me" smiled Aizen with the most devilish smile.

Aizen lifted his hand toward his henchman's head and yelled out_**" Hado Shin Ketsu Forty-Eight**_ "his minion head took a full blast of his master's power leaving him completely decapitated.

"Now will somebody go and get my sword or do I have to do it myself" as he continued to smile at his children he helped create.

"It will be done, but what about the great tail beast in the other dimension? Do you wish to go right away or do you want to wait for a little while" said Arracnar 19?

"Since we do not know exactly where he is at, we might as well set up camp in that other dimension to find him. I'm positive he won't be a problem, did you find the other person as well" asked Aizen?

"He is one in the same; he has ties to the Soul Society through his descendants. One of his clansmen was somehow able to cross over into our dimension; how he was able to do it is still a mystery. I only have limited amount information from word-of-mouth and some written documents about his appearance in the Soul Society. Do you really believe he is a descendent of the Soul King" said Arracnar 18?

"I don't know but I will eventually find out if it's true or false" said Aizen.

As they made their way out of the prison cell, Aizen knew that he would get his godlike powers once again from the man living in another dimension. For the first time in six years he had genuine smile across his stoic face.


	2. Mission About Ghosts and Marriage

Hinata looked at her engagement ring and smiled, for six years she waited patiently to be married to the man of her dreams. Wars and assassination plots and rebuilding the village and bringing her family closer together were well worth the wait. Naruto and Hinata were considered the Konoha's greatest heroes for helping stop Sasuke and Madara Uchiha from destroying every peaceful nation. The five great nations gave them the names of Fox and Hawk. Many of the villagers now considered Naruto as one of their greatest living hero's; he helped save the village not once but several times like a guardian angel. Many of the villagers now felt shame on how they treated him when he was a child, Naruto accepted the villagers' apologies but the real reason he had saved the village was for the love of Hinata. He eventually started to care for the villagers but it was a very slow and painful process to trust the ones who used to consider him to be a demon.

"Well I see that you can't stop staring at that ring or did you want everybody else to notice it as well" said Ino?

"So you're the first to get married and to a future Hokage none the less, they say in six months time they're going to make it official" said Sakura.

"Who knew you would be so lucky, true love, wealth and power. But to be married to a gorgeous ninja with a hot body who only has eyes for you is something every woman dreams about" said Tenten.

"I wanted to be married about four years ago and started having children around two years ago. But the war and the Akutski ruined everything, that's why I'm so glad that I will finally be Uzumaki Hinata" said Hinata as she could not believe that in sixty days her dream wedding was about to take place.

"Yeah I just talk to the Shizune and she told me that they're sending Naruto on a mission with you Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura" smiled Ino.

"Ino you big mouth! Well anyway Hinata we have a mission but I heard it's a very strange one , I'll let Tsunade tell you all about it when we see her" as Sakura gave Ino an evil glare for almost ruining the surprise the Hokage was giving Naruto and Hinata as a wedding present.

As the group continued to chatter about the upcoming wedding events, they could not wait to dance and celebrate their best friend's future in the upcoming months.

* * *

><p>"Dammit how did they let him escape? He's been missing now for almost thirty days and still no sign of him. I wonder if I will be the first one he tries to kill" said Ichigo?<p>

"Don't worry Ichigo; I will stay with you if you like" said Orihime?

"Thanks Orihime I appreciate that and I would like for you to stay" said Ichigo.

"Really? You really need my help" said Orihime as she smiled on finally being taken serious.

"Of course Orihime, I don't want you to be by yourself with that maniac on the loose. This way I can protect you and not have to worry about Aizen trying to kidnap you again" said Ichigo.

"Oh"as Orihime looked sad on hearing that statement."_ He still thinks I'm weak and useless_" thought Orihime.

"I still see that you're still wearing that serious scowl across your face again" said Toshiro Hitsugaya as he jumped from outside the window to the floor.

"Toshiro that's not how you enter someone 's house" said Ichigo?

"That's captain Hitsugaya! Anyways, Renji and I were assigned to help you if Aizen should happen to make a move. The ones who freed him were low raking Arracnar we believe about four of them but Aizen kill one of them" said Toshiro.

"Do you have any kind of clue to where he's at? We all know how dangerous he is, since the last time you can bet that he has something even more devious up his sleeve" said Orihime.

"That's the thing he's looking up some names from the punishments squad history. We don't have a clue to the strange actions he's taken, but you can rest assured that we will find out what's he's after" said Renji as he hopped through the window onto the bed.

"Dammit, do you morons know how to use a door? You knock, someone answers and you turn the door knob and come inside" as he looked at Renji.

"Sorry, I thought you would like to know what he was up to" said Renji.

"Idiot, you just said you don't know anything except he's looking into the punishment squad history. How is that supposed to make me feel better? And get the hell off my bed with those dirty sandals you moron I sleep there" screamed Ichigo at the top of his lungs!

"Ichigo, can you go get your friends and help patrol the town? Get the Quincy and Chad; they would be the most valuable to help us out against Aizen "said Toshiro.

Orihime felt that history was repeating itself; she was being left out the loop again. She swore that the next time she would walk side-by-side next to the man she loves no matter what.

"I can help, this time I can contribute greatly. I have been honing my skills to perfection just in case something like this happened again" said Orihime.

"We were not going to leave you out; we need all the help we can get against Aizen" said Renji as he smiled at Orihime.

"_Dammit Renji, you're putting Orihime life in danger. You should have let her stay here where is safe at my house"_ thought Ichigo.

"Rukia will be lending a hand also; she will be here in a couple of days" said Toshiro.

"Great, we could really use her to help take down Aizen again" said Ichigo as a smile came across his face.

"_I wish once that Ichigo would be excited to see me, even her name can make him smile" _as she looked directly at her crush.

As they went to go get their comrades, Orihime tried her best to walk side by side with Ichigo to fulfill her personal goal to be strong.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked inside the Hokage Hall, everybody gave him a hero's greeting. After a whole year he still could not get use to the attention being shown to him. As he finally made it to Tsunade's office, he knocked on the door and walked in. To his surprise it was a room full jonins waiting on his arrival.<p>

"This must be a very serious mission to have a room full of jonins" said Naruto?

"Not really, but they asked for you personally along with four other jonins. They wish for you to be in the Village of Hot Springs in the southern part of the fire country within 48 hours" said Tsunade.

"Okay, but what is the agenda of the mission" asked Naruto?

"Ghost" as Tsunade looked embarrassed to say it.

"Wait they are asking for help against ghosts" said Shikamaru?

"They're a tourist village; they are losing money because they say that there are large ghosts with masks on in the village. They say the only ones who could see them are people with high chakra and ninjas. They made an appearance around three weeks ago and the land owners are losing money, they have tripled the price to have Naruto and elite jonins come down and take care of the situation" said Tsunade as she laughed about adults still believing in ghost stories.

"You got to be kidding, since when do ghost wear masks? Well at least we get to stay at dream vacation resort and only have to search for the ghosts at night" smiled Sakura with great anticipation on leaving now.

"That's what I said about the ghosts wearing masks, but these ghosts come out in the daylight as well" said Tsunade.

"Is there anything else strange besides these ghosts' sightings" asked a curious Naruto?

"Just a little, it was all vague information. They did say that a very handsome man control the ghosts, he wore all white and carried a very peculiar looking sword maybe samurai? Since the ghost and this man have only been seen by a couple of people this information may be false as well" said Tsunade.

"Now this is the type of mission I can really enjoy" smiled a very happy Shikamaru.

"Thank you lady Hokage, I get to celebrate my honeymoon early" as he smiled and looked at her fiancée.

"This is still a mission so I need you to treat it as any other mission, but still enjoy yourself. I'm positive you won't find any ghosts at a hot spring resort" as she began to laugh a little bit again.

All five could not believe their luck; they were getting paid to be at a luxury suite hotel and resort to search for ghosts. Sakura and Hinata both talked about what they were going to wear and they were going shopping to get other items for their vacation.

"I know you think this is a vacation but you heard what Tsunade said... As he was cut off

"Why don't you take that stick out your ass and relax, since they said they were going to make you Hokage you gotten so serious all the time. We are getting paid to stay at a five star resort to calm down dumb ass rumors of ghosts and you're taking this mission so seriously? This is the one time you and Hinata can spoil yourselves before you get married, because after the honeymoon money is going to be tight. So enjoy these idiots money because I'm pretty sure a mission like this comes along once in a lifetime" smiled Sakura.

"I have to agree with Pinky over there, I'm going to relax all night in one of those hot springs I heard so much about and watch the clouds go by" said Shikamaru.

"And I want to get laid every night with a different woman" said Kiba.

As they all walk away thinking about what they were going to wear and do, Naruto thought about Hinata in a bikini and began to smile. After the last three years maybe a vacation is what they needed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he will come? Is he as powerful as these villagers make him out to be "said Aizen?<p>

"He will be the next Hokage; he will not go down easy. He is living legend of the five big country, they say he holds the will of fire more than anyone in his village" said the resort owner.

"He may be the best you seen but to me he's a joke to me" said Aizen.

"Why do you want Naruto Uzumaki? He is the chosen one that will bring peace to the ninja world" said the resort owner.

"I don't want him; I want what's inside of him. Then I can take his lifeless body and open up the seal to the most powerful being of both worlds and kill him. And as for him being the so called chosen one, his only role is for him to give me my rightful power that he posses from the tail beast" replied the emotionless ex-soul reaper.

"Then you know that he's a jinchūriki and you're still going after him? Not too many people who know that would try and take him on, plus they say his skills exceed the Fourth Hokage power and he was considered the greatest of all the Hokage's" said the resort owner.

" I really don't give a damn about what you ignorant barbarians consider powerful, he's insignificant along with the rest of you weak minded bastard's" as Aizen looked out the window waiting for Naruto Uzumaki to arrive.

"_Fortune is finally smiling my way, I found an Uzumaki who happens to hold the spirit I need to be complete. Heaven and hell will tremble from the slightest flicker of my finger and there will be no one to stop me, not even that ryoka boy Ichigo Kurosaki. When I return with the body of this Naruto Uzumaki I will find that Orihime and have her heal me, my powers and strength have diminished due to Ichimaru treachery and Kisuke Urahara seals place on me. But I'm still more powerful than any Soul Reaper and ryoka to be concern about such petty things" _thought Aizen.

* * *

><p>"Naruto let me show you what I bought to go on our mission" said Hinata.<p>

As she showed Naruto her bikinis, Naruto eyes opened wide at the revealing clothing she would be wearing. He smiled knowing that he would see her in those bikinis, he quickly stood up and placed his hands on her waist and smiled.

" We really do need a vacation, for some reason I became one of those uptight assholes who are too serious that can't recognize a very beautiful and sexy woman standing right in front of them" as he bent down and kissed her fully on her lips.

" That is something you would never be , uptight. We have so much stress put on us in the last two years I'm surprised we haven't snapped from the pressure" as she placed her head into his chest and sighed.

"Yeah you're right and it would be nice to share a bed with you in private without someone from your clan trying to interrupt us" said Naruto.

"We can share a bed together but no hanky-panky, I'm going to be married in two months so you can wait until then" said Hinata.

"**What!** What kind of vacation is that? You're going to be wearing that outfit and staying at a luxurious hotel hot spring and you want to hold hands? It's not like we haven't done it more than once" smiled Naruto as he let go of Hinata's waist and darted for the door.

"Oh, a comedian eh? Keep it up and it will be you and your hand making love on our honeymoon" as Hinata chased after her fiancée and tackled him.

As they both laid on floor laughing, they both felt so blessed that they have found love and was about to start a life together. As they playfully wrestled back and forth, they knew it was time to head out and meet their friends for their mission. As they got all the necessities, they hurried and ran to the gate entrance. As their friends waited patiently for their arrival, they looked a little ticked off about them being late. As they finally started their journey every one of them was eager to arrive at their somewhat vacation mission to deal with ghosts.

"I see you can't wait to get Naruto alone, your hair is a mess. You're going on vacation at a five star resort and you can't wait to get a little noogie until we get there" whispered Sakura so no one else could hear?

"It's not what you think, we were just playing around nothing perverted or sexual was going on" said Hinata as she whispered back to Sakura blushing at her friend's comment.

"Is that why you look so disappointed" smiled Sakura.

Hinata could do nothing but blush more, as she ran up front she quickly grabbed her fiancée's hand and walked toward their destination side-by-side.


	3. Aizen

As Naruto and his comrades finally made it to the entrance of the Village of Hot Springs, they could not believe how beautiful the landscape was along with the hot springs.

"Wow, I can't believe we got this for a mission! It is like a dream come true for me" yelled Kiba!

"I know what you mean; this is the first mission I had no regrets about taking" as Sakura waiting eagerly to jump into one of those hot springs.

"What is the name of the owner that we are supposed to meet" asked Naruto?

"His name is Isamu Kaneda, we should check at the hotel to see when he wants us to patrol the hot springs and hotel" said Shikamaru.

As they walked to the main hotel, they saw guests from every nation staying at the luxurious hotel. It was no wonder the owner wanted to make sure to quell down rumors of ghosts or any type of evil beings haunting his hotel. As they talked to the manager of the hotel, he quickly left to go get the owner. As owner came down he saw all five ninjas but was mostly looking at Naruto.

"Are you the ninjas that I ask for personally to handle this situation" asked Isamu?

"Yes, that's us. Can we go somewhere more private and talk" asked Naruto?

"Yes, I would prefer that better" said Isamu.

As they followed Isamu to his private conference room, they could tell that he was very nervous and visibly shaken. As they sat down to go over what the owner wanted done, Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked directly at Isamu to make sure he was telling the truth on why they were hired.

"I just need you guys to patrol the area to make sure everyone is safe.

"Have these ghosts attacked anyone" asked Shikamaru?

"N-n-n-o, but they had frightened a small number of guests. I am afraid that the rumors of ghosts will get out and it could ruin my business and reputation" said a very nervous Isamu as he stuttered continuously.

Naruto and Shikamaru continued to question Isamu to get information on where the ghost appeared and how many and what they looked liked; he just shook his head yes or no on every question. As he stood up he said he had a very important schedule to maintain and that he will get back to them later on. He quickly gave everyone a room key and left the conference room.

"He is lying about something, when you asked about ghost attacking his heart was racing over time" said Hinata.

"About what? Ghosts can't hurt you, can they "asked Kiba?

"I don't know, but almost 80% of what he was saying was false. At first I thought it was nervousness, and then I realized that he was terrified out of his mind the way his heart was pounding. Whatever it is I think that we should watch ourselves, this could be a set up for revenge or someone out to make a name for himself" said Hinata.

"Well, you heard Hinata. We all stick together and stay in radio contact while we are on his premises" said Naruto.

"Since he wants us to patrol around ten o'clock, I suggest we relax and go soak in one of those hot springs for a while" said Sakura as she eagerly jumped out of her chair.

Everyone was eager to use this mission as a vacation except Naruto, although relaxation sounded good he could not get what Hinata said off his mind. As he went with the flow with his comrades, he knew that he did not want to be the proverbial stick in the mud. As they all went to their hotel room to change, they all went down and did all the activities the hotel had to offer. Everyone including Naruto started to enjoy themselves; Naruto was very excited when Hinata join him in the hot spring. The one thing that he could never get tired of was looking at her figure. As the two flirted in the hot spring, they both became very aroused as their bodies connected perfectly. Naruto thought the same as his friends did now; this is the perfect mission that comes along once in a lifetime.

"I did what you told me to do, will you finally leave once you capture the jinchūriki" said Isamu?

"I gave you my word but I would not be able to capture him until tomorrow around four p.m. that is the only time that the portal can be open from both sides" said Aizen. So tell me which one was the so called legendary Naruto Uzumaki, was it the dark haired young man with his hair pulled back or was it the blonde or the one who resembles a dog" smiled Aizen?

"It was the blonde; he is the one you seek" said Isamu.

"Good, but why are there so many with him? I told you to make sure he comes by himself" said Aizen?

"It can't be helped, they all work in a five man cell to help complete their mission" said Isamu.

"Fine, you may leave" said Aizen as he looked at Isamu like he was a leper.

"_This man is truly evil; I hope that I was able to help Uzumaki Naruto by asking for four more jonins to help take down whatever he is. I truly believe that he will kill everyone without single thought or regret. He seems void of all human compassion and empathy that makes people great" _thought Isamu.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Leaf shinobi gathered for breakfast to discuss the security of the hotel landscape. As Shikamaru and Naruto went over the pairings and what area they would be covering, one would have to stay by the hotel and guard the guests. Shikamaru nominated that Sakura stay and be the mission coordinator; Kiba would be partner with Shikamaru and Hinata with Naruto. As they all began their assignments, they figured this was the easiest money they ever made.<p>

As Sakura stayed in radio touch, they all reported that it was nothing out of the ordinary going on. Sakura began to walk around the hotel to make her rounds, as she walked around she noticed that the employees seem a little bit nervous. As she continued to walk around the premises, the hotel owner whispered silently for Sakura to follow him. As the hotel owner check back to make sure no one was watching him, he led Sakura to the basement of the hotel. As Sakura came into the basement she saw that there were at least two dozen comatose people lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but your friend is in grave danger from a man known as Aizen. They showed up about three weeks ago and demanded that I bring him Uzumaki Naruto. I told him that I was only the owner of the hotel that I did not know of Uzumaki Naruto except by reputation. Aizen and his two henchmen used some unknown technique and harm everyone in this room; I have tried everything to wake up my friends, employees and guests but to no avail. I called a doctor to be discreet but he tells me that their vitals are fine; he doesn't know why they won't wake up. He told me that his henchmen needed nourishment and that they fed on the souls on everyone in this room. I had hired some more ninjas before you but they were no match for Aizen and his henchmen. He told me that if I betrayed him again he will kill everyone in this hotel, I already know that he will kill everyone no matter if I helped him or not. Please I am begging you to help everyone at this hotel, I don't care if I die but I could not live with the guilt on knowing I did nothing to help" said Isamu.

As Sakura got down on one knee to check on the comatose individual in front of her, she saw that all of his vital signs were normal and that he should be up and about.

"Who is he and what village does he come from" asked Sakura?

"He's from no village from the five countries, like I said he is some sort of ghost or demon but he called himself a former Soul Reaper turned into a god" said the hotel owner.

"Soul Reaper? What the hell is that? I have to contact my comrades to warn them, if you use this technique on them there will be nothing I could do for them, like I can't do anything for these people here" said Sakura.

"You must believe me; he is not from this world. He leaves every day at four o'clock p.m. to go back to where he came from, he said he's planning on taking Uzumaki Naruto with him. Whatever he is planning it revolves around Naruto, he's the key to Aizen defeat" said the hotel owner.

"Naruto…come in, can you hear me… over" as Sakura tried to reach him on the radio? Damn I can't get a reception down here, stay here and I'll get in touch with Naruto" said Sakura.

As Sakura ran from the basement to the hotel lobby to get a reception, she got in touch with Kiba and Shikamaru. She told them that Naruto was in grave danger and that they needed to locate him immediately. As she tried the frequency to get in touch with Naruto all she received was static, she began to worry. Shikamaru told Sakura to rendezvous at Naruto assigned security checkpoint to make sure he was okay. As all three comrades rushed to save their friends, they all prayed that Naruto and Hinata were safe.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata enjoyed their walk more than their security detail, they were so happy to be at an all expense paid luxurious hotel. As they continued to walk into the field of beautiful flowers, they came upon a man standing in the middle of a field. It was a young man in his 30s along with two pale looking creatures with half of a human's skull on their heads. Naruto could not make out what the two creatures were and the one in the middle seemed uninterested on his surroundings; he used his chakra to see if they were a threat. As Naruto felt their power he almost collapsed from their energy.<p>

"_**I felt this energy before it's been centuries since I fed on their kind**_" howled the Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

"Wait you know what they are? Are they bloodline ninjas with special abilities" asked Naruto?

"_**I thought my kind eradicated them off this world centuries ago, how I miss the taste of Hollows**_" screamed the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked shocked on hearing the Kyuubi tell him about the creatures in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Aizen?

"I am, what are those two next to you" said Naruto?

"I see you can sense we are something different than your normal enemies, is it because of the spirit inside you? Come along quietly and you will be unharmed, if you refuse to I will kill your woman and your entire team" said Aizen.

"_I can sense his murdering intent, he's not bluffing not one bit"_ thought Naruto.

As the two Arrancar started to approach Naruto, they were cut off by Kiba and Akamaru using _**Fang over Fang **_technique_**.**_

As his comrades jumped to his defense, they looked at the three odd looking swordsmen.

"So, they're supposed to be the ghosts? Let's just kick their asses and get back in that hot spring and enjoy our vacation" said Kiba as he was about to attack again.

"No, stop Kiba their too powerful. The one in the middle the human looking one is the strongest one, they're not human. I don't know what they are; we need a plan if we are to survive. Hinata use your the Byakugan and see if they have any weaknesses" said Naruto whispering.

"Keep him talking for a minute so I can find his weakness" said Hinata in a soft voice.

"You seem to know me but I don't know you, it seems like introductions are needed" said Naruto.

"My name is Aizen, and since I came to this pitiful world of yours all I heard was your name being said in whispers as if you are some type of god. They say your skills are legendary and your bravery is immeasurable, they say that you're perfect as a warrior can be. But to me you're just some weakling ryoka that's not even worth my time, now I'm giving you one last chance come with me or your friends die".

_"Ryoka? What the hell is that,_ Thought Shikamaru? What is the meaning of that word and you use a dialect and an accent I never heard before" as Shikamaru shouted at Aizen?

"Non-spiritual being, to quite phrase it…. human" said Arrancar 18.

"Hinata have you found a weakness" said Naruto whispering again to her?

"The two standing next to him their masks are there weakness destroy the masks. The one in the middle his body structure is different in fact all three of them are not putting out chakra but spiritual energy and a lot of it, how is that even possible" said Hinata?

"Tell you what, since you want me so badly why don't you come over here and make me surrender by force and leave my friends out of this" said Naruto as he pulled out a kunai.

"So a demon dares to challenge a god? You're insignificant in every way, Arrancar 18 and 20 bring me the ryoka and kill those annoying insects if they try to stop you" said Aizen.

As Arrancar 18 and 20 approached Naruto they drew their swords, but suddenly they dropped to their knees in a submissive way and were unable to move. Aizen stared at his henchmen with surprise.

"I told you to bring me the ryoka, now get off your knees and do mybidding" said a slightly irritated Aizen.

"We can't, his power is greater than ours and maybe even yours. Whatever is inside of him, I fear. I cannot defeat this man-demon; the spirit inside of him is overwhelming. I on the other hand can kill his comrades for you lord Aizen" said Arrancar 18.

"Naruto this is Sakura, I will be there as soon as I can. Be careful of the one named Aizen, he uses some sort of strange technique that leaves you in a coma. I suggest you use intent to kill without mercy" said Sakura in his earpiece over the radio.

Naruto reached in back of his large scroll and pulled out a smaller scroll from its compartment. He opened up the smaller scroll and made a small cut on his fingertip and swiped it against the scroll, revealing a large katana. Naruto grabbed the sword and pointed it Aizen, he quickly threw a kunai at Aizen. Aizen with remarkable skill cut the kunai in half.

"_That sword of his cut through that kunai like it was nothing" _thought Naruto." Everyone insert your chakra into your weapons, the swords they are using are very powerful and sharp. Kiba and Hinata I need you to take on one of those ghosts looking creatures together, Shikamaru you think that you can hold your own until Sakura arrives?

" It seems like I don't have a choice do I" as he smiled at his friend?

"Okay, I'll take on the leader of the ghostly trio. So I suggest that we all separate but not too far, I think that this battle is going to be bloody" said Naruto.

As Hinata looked at her fiancée, she saw that he was actually unnerved about fighting Aizen. As they did what they were told to do, they separated in opposite direction as the Arrancar follow them.

* * *

><p>As Shikamaru led his opponent away from the others, he stopped to get a good look at the Arrancar in front of him.<p>

"So giving up already? It is no fun killing weak and pathetic humans but lord Aizen demands I kill you" said Arrancar 20.

"So you don't have a name just a number "said Shikamaru?

"I have a name but until I prove my worth to my master I will be just a number. Get ready to embrace eternity insignificant speck of dirt" as he prepared to attack Shikamaru.

Shikamaru noticed that the Arrancar moved at an incredible speed, Shikamaru knew that he could not keep up with his movements. He decided to use long range attacks to keep the Arrancar at bay, the Arrancar never seen any type of the weapons this world had so he decided to be cautious because he knew even the smallest mistake can kill you. Shikamaru threw many kunais at his foe and all were deflected by his sword, he decided to use Asuma's old weapon of choice trench knives to combat the Arrancar if he got too close.

"You are very brave but you're an idiot to think that you can defeat a being of unimaginable power like me? You're just a ryoka nothing special just lay down and die and I will grant you a quick and painless death. Continue to fight and I will make this very painful for you "said Arrancar 20.

"So you're something like a ghost? I thought that all ghosts haunted abandoned buildings and scare school children, not having part of their skulls protruding out of their heads" said Shikamaru?

"Maybe in this world but not in mines, since I have been in this world of yours I have lost some of my abilities like levitation and intangibility but I am still more powerful than some ryoka could ever be" said Arrancar 20.

"We will see about that' as Shikamaru got into a defensive stance with Asuma's trench knives, he prepared to take down his opponent.

As the Arrancar prepared to fight, he seriously was underestimating Shikamaru thinking that he was just another stupid human that could not even come close to touching greatness. As he rushed Shikamaru he noticed that he was defending himself with nothing but ordinary knives, he thought that it was really going to be simple to kill this human now. As the Arrancar dove fist first to take down Shikamaru, Shikamaru side step and swipe part of Arrancar 20 skull from his head. As he screamed in agony on being injured he looked at Shikamaru and wondered just how he was able to cut him with just a simple trench knives.

"_What the hell, those daggers aren't that long and he sliced through solid bone not human bone but Arrancar bone at that. If I wasn't position a certain way he could have sliced through my neck killing me. Maybe he was just lucky and I was careless? No ryoka could ever kill an Arrancar, plus he's too dumb to kill me. I'll just use my Zanpakuto to kill him"_ as Arrancar 20 thought to himself.

As he grabbed his Zanpakuto he rushed toward Shikamaru once again this time trying to bring down his Zanpakuto on top Shikamaru head. Shikamaru countered with his trench knives, Arrancar 20 could not believe that simple knives could stop a Zanpakuto. Shikamaru held the Zanpakuto with one trench knife and with his other hand and swiped the stomach of Arrancar 20 with the other. Arrancar 20 looked down and saw that he was bleeding from where he swiped him at, as he seen some of his blood come out he looked at Shikamaru quizzically and wondered just how did he reach him from that distance?

"I see you somehow used your spirit energy and made the length of the blade longer, interesting technique if you don't mind me saying".

"Spirit energy? What I used is called chakra" stated Shikamaru.

"You injured me twice and for that you will die very slow ryoka" said Arrancar 20.

He rushed Shikamaru once again but this time not underestimating him at all. He quickly was able to cut Shikamaru across the back and punch him across the jaw, as Shikamaru fell backwards. Arrancar 20 dove toward him with his Zanpakuto. Shikamaru look up and seen the attack coming, as the sword penetrated the ground, Shikamaru got out of the way and sliced the wrist of Arrancar 20. Now Arrancar 20 was really pissed off, he swung his sword hoping to connect with Shikamaru but Shikamaru was able to counter every thrust and slice thrown at him. Shikamaru could feel his muscles starting to give out and even though the cut across his back wasn't severe it still was causing trouble. Shikamaru knew that he needed help and he needed it fast.

"You truly are something special, if humans were like you where I come from than we would never be able to conquer the living world "said Arrancar 20. I see I am going to have to go all out and kill you". As he prepared to launch a Cero attack at Shikamaru, as he prepared to release it he noticed that his muscles locked up and his head was pointing to the sky.

"Now Sakura use all of your strength and pound him hard as you can" screamed Shikamaru!

As Sakura launched herself in the air she came crashing down on top of Arrancar 20 head with her chakra filled fist leaving a giant size crater of him lying flat out. Shikamaru moved just in time as he pulled the shadow away from his enemy. As they looked they say that the Arrancar was still moving but half of his skull like mask was missing due to Sakura's super strength. Shikamaru could not believe it, this thing was truly from some other world and that he didn't know if he could kill this creature straight out. He had one last ace up his sleeve and prayed that it worked.

"_**Shadow**__**Imitation **__**Shuriken Technique**__**" **_yelled Shikamaru! As the shadow tendrils engulfed Arrancar 20 his mask was completely removed weakening him and Shikamaru's shadow sliced him to ribbons killing him. Leaving Shikamaru himself weaken. Damn if they are all like that then our world is in danger "as he looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry I was late but it couldn't be helped, we need to help Naruto, Hinata and Kiba if what you said is true they could lose their lives fighting these things" as Sakura lifted Shikamaru off the ground after he collapsed from that last attack. As she placed her hand on top of Shikamaru's back and healed the cut quickly that he received from the Arrancar's blade.

"No help Hinata and Kiba, Naruto can handle himself we will only be in the way. Go, let me catch my breath and build back up my chakra and I will assist you right away" said Shikamaru.

As Sakura left she ran off to help her two comrades face a creature they never encountered hoping to come out victorious.

"Naruto I don't know what they want with you but whatever it is I won't let them get you or harm you. You're the shining beacon of peace for the Leaf village and you don't even know it" as Shikamaru dusted himself off and went to help Sakura and his comrades.


	4. Future Hokage versus the Death Reaper

As Naruto looked at Aizen, he knew that he had to kill him for the sake of all the villages.

"So demon you really think that you can win, don't you" said Aizen?

"I don't care who or what you are, you're too dangerous for me to let you live. The way I see it you're the demon, and I came here to perform an exorcism on you" as Naruto grabbed his sword and prepared for the fight of his life.

He rushed Aizen with great speed as their swords collided; Aizen blocked every attack with his sword with one hand frustrating Naruto making him seem like an inexperienced child with a sword. Aizen quickly attacked Naruto cutting him across his chest and back, Aizen quickly pierced the right side of Naruto's torso causing him to cough up blood.

"This is all the demon has to show of his legendary skills the villagers think so highly of? You're nothing but trash and eye sore in my presence, if I didn't need your body to take back I would kill you for this insolence of making me draw out my _Z__anpakutō. _I had enough of this I have your woman surrender or she dies "as Aizen held up his sword.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your just holding your sword in front of you, talking about it's my woman" said Naruto?

"_Hhmmm, interesting my Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu Kanzen Saimin_ _technique_ _can't hypnotize him. Oh you really are something special _"thought Aizen.

Naruto could not believe it, his skills were extremely high and his speed was amazing as well. Naruto knew that the only way to combat Aizen was to go all out.

"You won't be able to lay a hand on me ryoka, give up now before I become annoyed" said a very emotionless Aizen.

"Here's something you don't know about me asshole, I never give up as your about to find out" said a very determined Naruto.

Naruto quickly rushed Aizen with greater speed and more power surprising Aizen on how fast he improved in mere seconds. Naruto and Aizen continued to clash swords and countered each other with pure perfection. Naruto finger tips glowed as he approached Aizen; Naruto quickly slammed his palm into Aizen's chest. Aizen quickly tried to slice off Naruto's hand; Naruto quickly evaded and slammed his palm into the back of Aizen annoying him even more.

"Well ryoka you touched me twice so I guess I'll have to take that filthy hand of yours off, you do realize that a demon is always beneath a god no matter in what realm" as Aizen walked toward him.

As he looked at Naruto, he prepared to take the hands of his enemy, as he raised his sword he slowly approached Naruto all he could think about was him returning to an omnipotent being once again because of the spirit inside of Naruto. As he watched Naruto stand still he blink and all he saw was a yellow flash as he turned around he saw a spiraling sphere coming straight to the middle of his chest, Aizen quickly tried to escape but was caught in the upper part of his shoulder and chest. As Aizen flew backwards he felt a pain coming from the same spot where he was hit with that strange technique of Naruto's. As he looked behind him he saw Naruto had pierced the top part of his chest with his sword.

"Well I see you do have some skills but it's useless, I will heal in the matter of seconds. I have two questions for you. What was that spinning sphere you hit me with and how did you disappear like that" as he saw Naruto digging deeper in his back with his sword?

"You won't live long enough to know, die fucker" screamed Naruto!

As Naruto continued to twist and turn the blade into the back of Aizen he noticed that Aizen seemed unaffected. Aizen quickly used the flat palm of his hand and hit the tip of Naruto's sword, making the sword shoot out through his back. Naruto couldn't believe the power of Aizen, not only did he survive his _**Elemental Rasengan**_ and a sword that pierced his chest. As Aizen pushed Naruto away with ease with his hands, Naruto rolled about twelve feet away from Aizen, he prepared himself for another attack. As Aizen walked toward Naruto he quickly started to stagger side to side, then he stopped completely.

"ARRGGGHHH, what the hell did you do to me" as Aizen showed emotion for the first time.

As Aizen removed part of his top clothing he looked at the wound he received from Naruto's strange sphere that hit him. Aizen's shoulder and upper right side started to turn purple and veins started to protrude over his right arm, Aizen noticed that he could not move his right arm at all and the pain became unbearable.

"To answer your question earlier what I hit you with was my _**Elemental**_ _**Rasengan**_, you may be able to heal fast but not from this. This technique destroys on a high cellular level and slowly poison your system; you will carry this wound and never heal for the rest of your life" said Naruto.

"_I truly underestimated this ryoka, he held back on purpose to see my powers. Even though I didn't show him even a quarter of my powers he was somehow able to use his strength to combat me on an even level. That technique that he used is powerful I don't think any being can stand against it" _thought Aizen.

Arrancar 18 come get me, we have to retreat temporarily back to our world. It's that time to activate the dimension portal or we will be stuck here another twenty-four hours" said Aizen.

Arrancar 18 left his battle with the Leaf ninjas; he came straight to the aid of Aizen side and noticed that the blonde human really did a number on his master. As the rest of Naruto's comrades arrived next to him, waiting to finish off their foes.

"You did it Naruto you were able to defeat that Aizen character, now let's finish them both off and get back to our vacation" yelled Kiba!

"Fools, death is just the beginning and suffering is the aftermath once I heal from this injury I'll personally see to your damnation by my hands" said a soft talking Aizen." Activate the portal now Arrancar 18 and get me away from this filth, their presence sickens me to no end. Naruto Uzumaki for your audacity to dare lay a finger on me you shall suffer the most and your friends will share your fate for killing my Arrancar soldier" as Aizen for the first time in centuries gave a glare of death that unnerved them all. 

As Naruto and his team fought back his fierce look, they attacked to end the life of the monster that came to harm their world. As the Arrancar activated the portal, a large tornado like portal opened sucking up everything in its path including all the Leaf shinobi as they desperately tried to use their chakra to hold them on the ground. It was no use as they went through and landed hard on the other side of the portal. As the Leaf shinobi made it to their feet they noticed it was dark and that their surroundings change dramatically.

"Umm... I don't think were in Fire country any more "as Kiba gave a smart ass comment?

As Aizen looked at the five ninjas as if they were a disease he told Arrancar 18 when they head back to their base summon all the Hollows he can to destroy the five. As the sky open a beam of light came and transported Aizen and Arrancar 18 to the safety of their hidden base.

"_I have to find that Orihime girl to heal me or this could prove fatal, I can barely concentrate because of the pain that ryoka Naruto inflicted on me. Next time I'm not going to hold back and completely annihilate him" _thought Aizen.

As Arrancar 18 opened another portal he held Aizen up and proceeded into the portal. They watched as their enemy fled their capture. As they all looked around they all started to hyper- ventilate from the stress of being in another dimension without a way to get back, they all tried quickly to calm themselves down as they all place their back against the alley wall. They watched the strange vehicles go by and the people in different attire than theirs go into their homes. Although most were terrified, Hinata seemed more interested in this dimension than her own world. As Shikamaru looked up in the sky to see if the clouds were the same to relax his mind, he saw an airplane flying in the air.

"_What the hell is that and how can it stay in the air like that" _he thought to himself?

As Ichigo woke up at four in the morning he felt this evil presence something he never felt that shook his very being, as he got up he heard Karin running to his room.

"Ichigo do you feel that? It's death personified in the air. I never felt anything like this not even from those Hollows that you fight" said a horrified Karin. 

"Don't worry I will go check it out, you just sit back and watch over Yuzu and I'll be back before you know it" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo do you think this is Aizen doing" as Orihime burst through the door scaring the hell out of both of the Kurosaki's?

"No this is different" said a voice from inside the closet. This is something that interfering with my soul pager and I can't get the precise location on this thing. We're going to have to do it the old fashion way and search" said Rukia.

"Umm… Rukia why are you sleeping in Ichigo's room" asked a very nervous and surprised Orihime?

"I always sleep in here when I'm in the world of the living" as she got dressed and ready for action.

As all three prepared to leave and check out the large spiritual disruption they felt, they were joined by Chad and Uryū as they headed to the destination of high spirit energy that was off the charts. As they started to get closer the realized that hollows were coming from everywhere and that these were large and powerful hollows.

"Where did all of these hollows come from? I haven't seen this many since Uryū let out some of that bait before" said Rukia.

"You're right do you think someone done that again" asked Ichigo?

"Forget about that for now we have to get rid of these Hollows before they go on an attacking spree on unsuspecting humans" said Uryū.

"Where is Renji and CaptainToshiro Hitsugaya I thought they were going to assist us" said Orihime?

"Since it had been over a week the Soul Society called them back temporarily to go over battle scenarios in case of attacks, funny I wonder if this was one of the battle scenario that's being covered " said Rukia smiling at her teammates?

As all five dove into battle, they were merciless against the Hollows. They attacked without fear and without hesitation, showing how much they had grown over the past five years. Although they now twenty and twenty-one years old their battle experience showed they were in a class all of their own.

As Hinata looked around she could not believe how much different their cultures were, although the rest of them rested in the alley trying to adjust about being on another world. Hinata wanted to know more and the little that she saw fascinated her to know extent. As she walked in the middle of a dark street she was heading toward one of the merchant shops to look through a window when two large monsters plopped down in front of her. She got into her stance and activated her bloodline ability and looked for chakra holes to plug.

"_Dammit I forget they don't have chakra but maybe I can seal of those spiritual points? Maybe that will stop them from advancing on me" _she thought.

Hinata quickly ran between the monsters with great speed sealing their spiritual energy and backing them off. As Hinata looked at them they began to shake and their masks came off and their bodies fell into a light glitter of spiritual energy. Hinata could not believe it, when she struck their spiritual holes the energy from their bodies was cut off from their mask making them vulnerable and their energy unstable so they could not hold a form. As Hinata was feeling proud of herself, she looked up and saw about eight more of these monsters drop down. As she backed away slowly to get away, one of the monsters reached out to her with his hand.

"_**Rasenshuriken**_" screamed out Naruto at the top of his lungs!

As the _**Rasenshuriken **_cut through the all eight Hollows like a hot knife through butter, it destroyed them instantly and kept traveling.

"Are you alright Hinata "asked a very worried Naruto?

"Yes I'm fine, their numbers are increasing. I bet that Aizen has something to do with this" as she hugged her fiancée.

As the Hollows approached all five ninjas, Naruto jumped out in front to protect his friend. As the Hollows felt the Kyuubi spirit inside of Naruto they bowed down on their knees and place their head on the ground as being submissive to Naruto and to Naruto only. Shikamaru thought this was the strangest thing he ever saw, these creatures looked as if they had the intelligence of a wild animal that could only think of survival only. But here they were being submissive to a greater power…Naruto.

"Naruto what did you do to make them stop in their tracks like that" asked Sakura?

"I didn't do anything, I think they are afraid of the Kyuubi inside of me or they think that it's some kind of divine being that they been waiting for" said a even more confused Naruto?

"Well make them get the fuck away from us" said a very angry and loud mouth Kiba!

As the _**Rasenshuriken**_ kept traveling waiting to strike another target it struck a building next to Ichigo and his friends causing a great amount of damage.

"What the hell was that" asked a surprised Ichigo?

"I don't know but look at what it did to that building, it looks like its still crumbling from the outside" said Uryū.

"It came from over there, but there are too many Hollows to make it there" said Rukia.

As they were about to release a powerful attack on all of the Hollows, the Hollows stopped fighting and went to the area where the attack was thrown. As all of them looked at the strange behavior the Hollows were exhibiting. They quickly left and jump to a nearby roof, as they made their way to the highest roof top to get a better view of what was going on. What they saw shocked them, the Hollows were bowing down in front a blonde young man and four of his comrades.

"Look is he human, how is he doing this" asked Orihime?

"Careful they could be a new type of Vasto Lorde we don't know about, even Aizen could never get these wild Hollows to bow down to him" said Rukia.

"**Cub repeat after me and fill your hands with chakra and wave it over these pitiful Hollows. Vera Bo'se Malasa Kentu Rex Kyuubi Concaro**" said the Kyuubi inside the mind of Naruto.

"What is that suppose to mean" asked a curious Naruto?

"**Its old spirit language spoken before man ever made an appearance in the world, you're telling them that the great King Fox wants you out of his sight**" said the Kyuubi.

As Naruto did what he was told and waved his chakra filled hands, the Hollows disappeared and left the town completely.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when I fought Aizen? This would have been so much easier than fighting" said Naruto.

"**He's something different, he's a **_**Shinigami**_** although he could feel some of the effect, eventually he would have gotten over it" **said the Kyuubi.

"He's a death deity" yelled Naruto in his mindscape!

"**Yes but his powers are nothing compared to mine, now I have answered enough of your question wake me when there is a true fight**" said the Kyuubi!

As Ichigo and his friends felt the aftermath of Naruto waving his hand, they all began to feel light headed and uncoordinated to stand up.

"Run Ichigo get away from him, this is an ancient evil spirit that's unstoppable. Flee save yourself" screamed Tensa Zangetsu in Ichigo's mindscape. "This is an enemy you can't defeat with strength, if you fight this demon you will die.

"No if everyone is in danger I have to, I can't let innocents die because I failed to act" yelled Ichigo!

"This spirit pressure is pure evil, Ichigo you must aim your _**Getsuga Tenshō **_at the five of them or I fear the world is in extreme danger" yelled Rukia!

"She's right, whatever this is it's not any spiritual energy we ever encountered. This is bloodlust and hatred in the form of a man, do it Ichigo you don't have a choice" yelled Uryū!

If it was anyone else who would ask Ichigo to do a sneak attack on some unsuspecting foes he would told them to go to hell. But since it was Rukia and Uryū he knew it must be the most dangerous threat Karakura Town had ever faced. He prepared himself ready to give the death blow attack.

"_**Getsuga Tenshō**__" _screamed Ichigo!

Suddenly Naruto could feel negative emotions and an imminent attack coming his way. Out of instinct he formed his greatest creation at the oncoming attack.

"_**Rasenshuriken" **_yelled Naruto!

As the two powerful attacks collided with each other, a force so great let out intense heat and a wind so powerful it almost threw Ichigo and his comrades off the roof and almost made Naruto and his group fall backwards, As Naruto and his friends checked to make sure they were alright, they heard a group of people land next to them. As they looked up they saw two warriors that carried swords just like the one Aizen carried, they knew for a fact that they were his henchmen coming to challenge them.

"Alright it's time for me to kick your ass" yelled a very loud Ichigo!

"Naruto they are definitely with Aizen, they have the same dialect and accent and look at those swords. We better be careful" as he whispered so only Naruto could hear" as Shikamaru backed away from Naruto.

"I see, Hinata you take on the dark haired woman with the sword, Kiba you take on the heavy breast woman. Shikamaru you take on the one with the thick glasses, Sakura take on the tall dark skinned one. And I'll take on mouth all mighty over there" said Naruto.

"Hey how come I get the big boob woman…? Umm …never mind I'm fine with your choice of opponent for me" as Kiba thought about it.

As they all prepared to take each other on, it seemed they would be the losers and Aizen the victor.


	5. A Battle Among Heros

Naruto versus Ichigo

"So you're a Soul Reaper eh? I'm not impressed, it's time I end this once and for all" said Naruto.

"Just what type of demon are you? It doesn't matter one less monster in this world will be gone by my hands" said Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly pulled out his Zanpakuto and attacked Naruto, Naruto knew for a fact he had to be careful if he had the same powers as Aizen. As their swords clashed Naruto noticed that the one in front of him lacked the finesse skills of the sword unlike Aizen. As Naruto unleashed his fury on Ichigo, his attacks stun the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"I may not have a magic sword but I have my own kind of magic, the power to defeat any enemy" said Naruto.

"You don't have a Zanpakuto? Then how can that sword of yours stand to take so much damage" asked Ichigo?

"None of your damn business, just prepare for eternity carrot top" yelled Naruto!

Seeing that his enemy was just as strong and loud as him, Ichigo could not forget what Getsuga Tenshō said about him fleeing from the blonde ninja.

Hinata versus Rukia

As the two faced off, Rukia could not understand how her foe could almost see everything in front and in back of her. Hinata attacked Rukia thinking that they wanted to harm her future husband; she wasn't taking any prisoners for their transgression against Naruto. As Rukia began to release her bankai against Hinata, she saw a powerful attack forming through her sword and quickly dodged its fearsome attack. After her attack missed Hinata used her speed and hit a couple of pressure points to shut down some of her spirit energy and incapacitate her muscles in her arm. Rukia quickly noticed that her arm went limp and her sword became too heavy to carry, Rukia knew that if the lavender eye girl continued to attack she might finish her off. Hinata continued to pour on the attack leaving Rukia thrown from her attack plan.

"I still have some moves she doesn't know about, _**Hado 52 Scythe**_" yelled Rukia!

Hinata quickly fell down from Rukia's attack, with all her strength Hinata pulled herself up from that unknown technique.

"What was that a one hand jutsu seal? I never seen anyone use an attack with one hand before and to be so powerful to stop me in my tracks" said a very surprised Hinata.

This battle is over, it's time for you to meet your fate" as Rukia held the sword with one arm shaking to finish of Hinata.

Hinata quickly focused all her chakra in her foot and timed a well place kick in Rukia's chest. Rukia backed up and fell to her knees; she for some reason could not catch any air in her lungs and felt as though she would die from lack of oxygen.

"Confused on why you can't breathe? I placed a well amount of chakra in your system off setting all of that spirit energy you have, your body is literally super charged with my chakra and it doesn't know how to handle it. I will say in about five minutes it will start to shut down major organs and then your brain, I don't know why you attack us but it was very foolish of you" said Hinata as she struggled to release herself from Rukia's technique.

"This fight is far from over" as Rukia coughed up some blood from her mouth." This fight just begun and your friends will come and pick up your cold dead body when I ram my sword through your flesh".

"I see your spirit is strong but believe me I won't die because I have too much to lose and everything to gain, so make your move ghost bitch" as Hinata still struggled to free herself from her enemy's technique.

Chad versus Sakura

"Look little girl I don't want to hurt you but my strength is that of legends around here, I suggest you just surrender and save yourself some serious pain" said Chad.

Suddenly Sakura rushed Chad and jump in the air and tried coming down with a fist to the top of his head. Chad managed to evade the blow but what happened afterwards astonished him. As he looked the pink haired woman left a giant size crater where he was standing with her fist in the ground and she had and look of destruction on her face.

"Who are you calling little girl you bastard" said Sakura!

"_**What the hell? How can that small frame hold that much power? I'm pretty sure that my strength is greater but she may prove to be quite a handful**_" thought Chad?

"Alright let's see what…as Chad was interrupted by a charging Sakura moving at inhuman speed.

Suddenly Chad was hit by Sakura sending him flying through four fences of people's houses. As he got up, he saw her running at such a fast pace he didn't know if he could keep up with her speed. As Sakura threw another punch at Chad he quickly caught it and fired a punch right back to her head. Sakura just smiled as she felt the punch and connected another punch at Chad sending him through a couple of more fences.

"_**Shit I'm holding back because she's a woman, I better form **_**Brazo Derecha **_**armor or I'm a dead man**_" thought Chad.

As he formed _Brazo Derecha _Sakura ran to deliver another earth shattering punch, she saw that he had formed some sort of armor on his right and left arms. As she threw the punch he easily caught it and threw her with ease away from him, as Sakura rolled around ten or twelve feet from him she stood up instantly to attack once again. As she looked for her target she noticed that he was already upon her and flicked her on top of her forehead as she flew through a couple of fences in the neighborhood.

"_**What the hell? He used the flick of his finger and sent me flying with ease through these fences, even Tsunade's strength can't send me flying back this far**_" thought Sakura?

"Ready to give up? Or do I have to steady beat that super large head of yours over and over? That forehead is already wide enough, you don't want to make it bigger than it already is" chuckled Chad as he seen the look on her face on the comment he made on her head?

"You son of a bitch you're going to pay out the ass literally for insulting me that way , prepare to get a good look at the inside of your asshole when I stick your head up there" screamed Sakura as she rushed Chad to finish him off!

"Bring it on bobble head bitch " yelled Chad!

Uryū versus Shikamaru

"I don't what type of demon your following but if your with him your dead too" said a pissed off Uryū.

"It seems the people of this world are longed winded and completely full of themselves, oh and the demon you mention is a friend of mine and for insulting him believe me you're the one that's dead" said a very angry Shikamaru.

"You're way out of your league with me; I don't see anything special in you at all. My superior mind tells me you're the weakest and I'm going to take you out" said Uryū.

"I see that you're not as smart as me, I can also tell by the clothes you wear signify that you're in some sort of religious organization along with that medallion of yours. You are a long range fighter because you carry no sword or any personal weapon to protect yourself from close combat which means you have no skills in hand to hand combat. Now since I was talking to you, you failed to realize that I just trapped you in my jutsu making you unable to move" as Shikamaru smiled at his rival.

"What the hell how did put me in paralysis like this? Are you a demon like your comrade or are you a Bount? What type of creature are you" said a surprised Uryū?

"That's the last time you call me and my friend a demon, I guess I will have to choke the shit out of you" said Shikamaru.

Uryū couldn't move as much as he struggled, he decided to focus all his energy into his body hoping it would break. To his surprise he was caught as he saw the shadow coming forth to choke him to death slowly.

Orihime versus Kiba

"Yo, Boobs can you actually fight with those two melons flapping all over the place? I mean come on if you run toward me they probably smack you in the face a leave a bruise" as Kiba started laughing.

"Is that your bitch right there" said Orihime?

"Huh? Akamaru is a male not a female, dumb girl" said an irritated Kiba.

"I was asking the dog not you" as Orihime smiled at Kiba.

"Oh that's hilarious, when your swimming in your own pool of blood maybe that joke will keep your spirits up Boobs" as Kiba prepared to attack without mercy.

As Kiba and Akamaru rushed in for an attack, Orihime dodged quickly but was way out of her league fighting Kiba with his great speed. Kiba looked at her and wondered if she was truly evil, she looked more like the girl next door than a willing puppet for Aizen. He figured looks were deceiving and that he had better finish her off fast.

"Quickly Akamaru were going to use our _**Beast Mimicry Jutsu" **_as Akamaru prepared for action and Kiba gave his hand sign jutsu.

What Orihime saw next was too startling to see, Kiba's dog took on Kiba's form and both started to look feral, and they focus their eyes on Orihime and charged directly at her. Orihime dodge some of the blows but she caught enough to knock the wind out of her, Kiba did not know why but he was holding back.

"_I'm going to die if I don't' use my_ _**Shun Shun Rikka**_" she thought.

"Tsubaki get ready to take them out and don't hold back I'm counting on you" said Orihime.

"Hey what is that, is that a fairy? What kind of world is this, ghosts, fairies, what's next talking boobs that tell you what to do" said a sarcastic Kiba?

"You are totally disgusting, here is for talking about my breast and calling me "Boobs", dog boy. _**Koten Zanshun **_I reject" as she screamed for Tsubaki to take out Kiba.

Kiba never seen anything like that in his life, he quickly tried to dodge but he was not fast enough as it pierce his shoulder and went right through him. Kiba yelled in pain and his anger went up four more notches. Kiba knew that attack could have torn him in half if he hadn't moved fast enough that it just caught his shoulder.

"You want to see an attack that can kill? Well here it comes Boobs, this technique is a killer" as Kiba ignored the pain and jumped next to Akamaru. Alright boy, _**Fang Over Fang".**_

Orihime could not believe it; the two were spinning at a phenomenal speed and were heading straight toward her. Out of desperation she called on her other spiritual helpers to protect her.

"_**Santen Kesshun**_ I reject" as a shield formed to protect her from Kiba's brutal onslaught.

As Kiba seen the shield he kept hitting harder and harder until she could barely take no more, Kiba seen the weakness in her face and poured out every ounce of his strength to break her and that weird barrier that was protecting her. As the barrier broke Kiba hit her dead in the center of her chest knocking her down and almost out.

"Too bad Boobs if you didn't follow Aizen I would probably let you live" said a smirking Kiba.

"Aizen? I don't follow Aizen, we thought you did" said a confused Orihime?

"Don't try and play me, that son of a bitch tried to kidnap Naruto and kill us. He used some weird looking creatures like the ones that were in the middle of the street but these creatures could talk" as Kiba raised an eye brow at Orihime statement.

"Wait you seen Aizen? He's dangerous and he murders without feelings or any type of regret, he's a true psychopath. He can't be defeated" said Orihime.

"Ha... shows what you know, the blonde guy fighting carrot top almost put Aizen in a pine box earlier. Old orange hair doesn't stand a chance against Naruto" said Kiba.

"Wait Aizen is our enemy as well; we are not your enemy. Please believe me we have to stop our friends from making a big mistake, were all on the same side" pleaded Orihime!

"How can I trust you Boobs? Your group already tried a sneak attack on us, so why should I believe you" said Kiba?

"If I'm lying you can take my life, I don't want any senseless killing at all. Aizen is the real threat and I apologize for me and my friends action" as she got down on both knees.

Kiba knew that she wasn't a warrior and she seemed too gentle to even be fighting at all. He was starting to be conflicted on everything that had happened. He had talked to Naruto many times and grown close to him, he asked Naruto if he had any advice about being a great ninja and Naruto reply was_**" trust your heart". **_Kiba decided to take Naruto's advice and do just that.

"Alright, I'm going to trust my heart, go and stop your friend from fighting Naruto and I will try and stop my friends from fighting as well. Be honest with Naruto he will know if you're lying or not" as Kiba went to stop Shikamaru from killing the guy with the glasses.

Orihime rushed backed to where her crush was fighting hoping she was not too late and they did not kill each other.

Naruto versus Ichigo Finale

As Naruto fought tooth and nail against an opponent that was just as relentless as he was, he decided that using sword wouldn't be as efficient as using his abilities as a ninja. He put away his sword and decided to use his kunais and jutsu's to defeat the orange haired samurai. As Ichigo wondered what the blonde was doing, he chose to attack Naruto full force and be completely merciless on every attack. Naruto noticed that Ichigo's speed increased as he tried to slice of the head the blonde. Naruto quickly evaded and countered by throwing three kunais at his opponent, Ichigo barely avoided the kunais that was thrown at him. As Ichigo was distracted, Naruto quickly came and sliced the leg of Ichigo forcing him to drop to one knee. Naruto quickly came and placed a hard kick to Ichigo's head sending him flying backwards from such brutal force of power, Ichigo never felt such a hard kick in his life.

"_**Just what the hell type of creature is he? He puts away his sword and he matches my speed with ease, I'm going to have to use my bankai to kill him"**_ thought Ichigo.

As Ichigo prepared to release his bankai Naruto quickly attacked and cut the wrist of Ichigo making him drop his Zanpakuto. Ichigo screamed in pain as he saw his wrist bleeding heavy, as he tried to lift his sword with his other hand. Naruto placed chakra in the sole of his foot and placed it on the back of Ichigo's Zanpakuto and kicked off Ichigo's chest and slid away with his blade dragging in the dirt and away from its owner.

"See I noticed that without that large sword of yours, your hand to hand combat sucks. I figured the best thing to do is to relieve you of your weapon and take you out completely, the worst thing a warrior can do is be killed by his own weapon" as Naruto lifted the Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Suddenly a rush of power engulfed Naruto making him scream in agony, all the Kyuubi's nine tails formed around Naruto as he dropped the sword. He quickly tried to suppress what was happening to him; in all of his life he never felt so much power flow through him as it was literally ripping his muscle to shreds.

"_Fox what the hell is happening to me? I can't control my chakra at all and my body feels as though it's on fire like I ran all day and night" _said a perplexed Naruto_._

"_**You have three types of spirit energy in you now, one is human, the other is Shinigami spirit energy from the sword and of course mine which is demon spirit energy. Your body can handle two but not three, I'm feeding now on this foreign spirit power so give me a couple of seconds to suppress it**__" said the _Kyuubi as he sounded as if the spirit pressure was hurting him as well.

"_What the hell is he and what's with those red tails of spirit energy? This energy is more powerful than any Vasto Lorde; it's making my whole body tremble and putting so much pressure on me that I can barely stand not along move. I have to, this is my only chance but I can't reach my sword. I'm going to have to punch him to death if that's at all possible? No I don't have a choice everyone can die if I fail to take him down now_" as Ichigo prepared himself in his mind to do the impossible.

Ichigo used his great speed and connected a solid punch to an already in pain Naruto, Ichigo felt something was not right. His flesh felt human but what he was seeing and feeling was an evil power that lay inside of his enemy. Naruto saw that his foe was now pouring every ounce of his strength into his attacks, Naruto took every blow as the Kyuubi tried to get rid of the death spirit that flowed in them. Naruto quickly countered his blows with his taijutsu but some blows were getting in because of the muscle strain of the foreign spirit energy. Ichigo continued to pound Naruto blow by blow, he quickly punched Naruto backing him up and giving him time to get his Zanpakuto and finish off his opponent.

"_**Go kit kill this orange head bastard and show him that were the alpha male on any world"**_ said the Kyuubi!

As Naruto strength began to return he saw that Ichigo was going for his sword one more time, Naruto quickly grabbed his sword and attacked Ichigo with extreme force cutting him across the back and chest. Naruto quickly kicked Ichigo in his chest separating him once again from his sword. Naruto quickly back handed Ichigo knocking him onto the ground and was about to deliver a death blow to his adversary.

"Stop please I beg you don't kill Ichigo, he's not the enemy. Kiba told me about Aizen how he came to your world and tried to capture you, Aizen is the enemy of everyone in this world please I beg you to believe me" as Orihime began to drop on her knees begging for Ichigo's life.

"_What the hell? They tried to assault us through a sneak attack, I can't trust them but something in her voice and soul reminds me of Hinata's gentle nature. If this was really Aizen's henchmen why would she beg for the life of another leaving her vulnerable for attack and she do not look like the ones Aizen's keep by his side? I can't kill some innocent, especially if they are the enemies of Aizen as well. Dammit I need to be certain before I issue a death warrant to this man"_ thought Naruto.

"Why did you attack us carrot top? Why not just ask us if we were friend or foe, answer honestly carrot top" said a very pissed off Naruto.

"You controlled those Hollows and the power that's inside of you is an evil presence that we never faced before in life it's something of an ancient evil that we can't allow in this world" said Ichigo.

"The spirit in me maybe evil but not the man before you, your friend's do you want them to live or die? Sacrifice your life to me and your friends will live, fight me and they die" said Naruto.

"_He says that he's not evil yet he wants me to sacrifice myself to save my friend's, maybe he's still pissed about the attack? He seems noble and I feel for some reason I can trust him, I know what I have to do"_ said a sad Ichigo.

"Alright you have a deal, call off your comrades and I forfeit my life in your hands" said Ichigo.

"No Ichigo you can't, we need you, I nee...

"Orihime it will be alright, just don't forget me" as Ichigo gave a half heartedly smile at his friend.

"No take my life instead, let Ichigo live please I beg you" screamed Orihime!

"_I see_" thought Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu" yelled Naruto!

As over thousand Naruto clones appeared around him he told them to find and stop his companions from hurting Ichigo's comrades. Ichigo and Orihime could not believe their eyes, never in their lives have they witness such a strange and powerful technique. As the clones scattered they did as they were told. Naruto helped up Ichigo by extending his hands.

"I thought you wanted my life, what changed your mind" asked Ichigo?

"You're not like Aizen at all, he cares nothing about life. You two wanted to sacrifice your lives to keep each other safe, I will trust you for now.

"Why do Aizen want you and where do you come from" asked Ichigo?

"I'm from the village Hidden in the Leaves in another dimension, I was assign to find and get rid of those so called ghost. Come to find out they were Aizen and his cohorts claiming I was the instrument on getting back his god hood. Man talk about a god complex this guy is off his rocker, but I don't think he was after the spirit inside me but me for some reason" said Naruto.

"We will talk about everything later to figure out what's Aizen plan is" said Ichigo. 

As the clones came and warned everyone to stop fighting, some were still apprehensive about trusting each other but they had faith in their friend's judgment. As Kiba rescued a slightly pissed off Uryū, Uryū was glad that Shikamaru did not take his life and vowed he would never underestimate an unarmed opponent again in life. Hinata quickly release Rukia pressure points so her body could go back to normal, Hinata never seen such bravery in a warrior such as Rukia and Rukia felt the same about Hinata. Chad and Sakura caused so much damage to the neighborhood that when the clone warned them to stop fighting; they looked around and it look like a tornado hit. They quickly ran toward Ichigo and Naruto's location. As they all came together Naruto had many questions that needed to be answered and so did Ichigo. As they were about to hold a conversation out in the open Naruto noticed a strange man with a funny hat and he was wearing clogs approaching.

"I see you made a new friend Ichigo, but tell me do you want your friend to have a warm welcome or do you wish him to be still standing out in the cold" said Kisuke Urahara?

"Who are you asked" Hinata as he steadily approached the large group?

"I seen how the blonde was able to defeat my student over there and I was curious on who he was. He seems noble enough but that tail beast inside of him maybe gave him the edge over Ichigo" said a smirking Kisuke Urahara?

"How the hell do you know about the Kyuubi inside me" as Naruto and his friends' eyes went directly at Kisuke Urahara position?

"Tell you what, you need shelter and answers. Why don't all of you come back to my little shop and we will discuss it there" said Kisuke Urahara.

As Naruto and his friends decided to follow him for answers, they all wondered just how someone in a different world could know about the tail beast.

"It never surprises me that Kisuke knows almost everything and we are kept in the dark. Oh well I guess he knows best he never steered us wrong before" as Uryū looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo when we get to Kisuke's shop I will heal you" said Orihime as she smiled at her crush.

Ichigo said nothing; he looked at Naruto and wondered if everyone like him was like that in his world. Ichigo smiled at Orihime letting her know that he heard her and they all continued their walk to Kisuke's shop.


	6. Answers From Kisuke

As Naruto and his friends made it to Kisuke's little shop, they walked in hoping to get some answers to why Aizen was after Naruto and does his plans have something to do with their dimension. As Naruto asked Kisuke could he use a mirror to check for injuries he told Orihime and Ichigo to show him to the living room where there was a giant size mirror he could check himself. As they walked with Naruto Hinata went along to see if her fiancée was alright. As Naruto approached the mirror he took off his sage trench coat and pulled up his shirt. Orihime could not believe how muscular he was, he was just as ripped as Ichigo if not more. Hinata caught Orihime staring but let it go because on Naruto's body there were a serious amount of bruises and lacerations that looked to painful to even touch.

"Damn carrot top, what the hell do you eat for breakfast? I think you broke a rib and I have three broken fingers. Hinata you may want to call Sakura in so she can fix me up" said a very in pain Naruto.

"I can help you, it's the least I could do for you after we attacked you" said Orihime.

As Orihime walked up to Naruto her fairy helpers formed a barrier around Naruto and quickly healed all of his injuries.

"Damn I haven't felt this good since I was a kid, what kind of jutsu is that" asked a very inquisitive Naruto?

"Jutsu, what's a jutsu" asked Orihime and Ichigo together?

"What you just performed, a serious of hand signs using chakra" as Naruto looked perplexed at their response.

"Well we have spirit energy and that's what healed you, my spirit energy and technique is different from the rest, we all have different abilities" said Orihime.

As Naruto and Hinata were about to ask more questions, Uryū walked in and told them that Kisuke is waiting for them.

As they walked back Orihime looked at Naruto and wondered what type of world they live in.

"_Funny he resembles Ichigo in manners an in looks, even their hair is unmanageable"_ thought Orihime.

As they all came to the small table both sides waited patiently for Kisuke to enlighten them on the current event about how Aizen was able to cross dimensions.

"Let me introduce myself to our esteemed guest, I'm Kisuke Urahara and it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance "as he tip his hat down.

As Naruto and his squad introduced themselves to everyone, they all focused their attention back to Kisuke for answers.

"I see that all of you want answers bad since Naruto and his squads are guest they may ask me the first question.

"How do you know about the tail beast and how come your not shock when Naruto told you we where from another dimension" asked Shikamaru?

"It has long been prophesized that there are other dimensions that we can't cross, but there have been one known case of two people coming from that dimension. The tail beasts in your world are said to be the creature of one broken up into nine separate entities, that creature was said to be the guardian between both of our realms.

"The Ten Tails" said Naruto.

The story goes that it became aware and curious of your world and left the crossroads path from both our dimensions, it felt a power in your world like never before. It said it ran a rampage in your world leaving great destruction and death. The Soul King was aware that the creature left its post and sent out many Hollows to try and bring it back. The Hollows were no match for this so called" Ten Tails" and the Hollows fled from him. The Soul King knew he made a mistake on sending countless Hollows to your world to return the Ten Tails to its post, he decided to seal off your world so the Ten Tails could not invade the other dimension like Ichigo's world" said Kisuke.

"That still doesn't explain anything how do you know about the Ten Tails being split" asked Shikamaru?

"Oh you are very smart, from the one from your realm. He finished the story of a wise sage who trapped the demon and when he died he separated the Ten Tails into nine separate entities and I presume that the tail beast fed on the remainder of the Hollows let loose upon your world since you never saw a hollow until tonight" said Kisuke.

"You're right about that, the Kyuubi told me he feasted upon the Hollows, it's strange that no one ever mentioned these Hollows. Then again we do have ghost stories so they might originate from them" said Naruto.

"I have a question said Ichigo? That spirit locked up in you, why does Aizen want it and does it give you the power of a demon" said a curious Ichigo?

"No it's give me it's chakra but not the power of a demon spirit itself, I'm the container that keeps the beast from destroying my village and love ones. The beast inside of me has an understanding with me, that's what keeps it calm. And for the record the Kyuubi isn't a demon it's a spirit most people think that because they don't understand it, it's just like people good and bad the Kyuubi chose bad the rest of the tail beast chose what they wanted to be" said Naruto.

"You said that someone from their dimension came to our realm, how is that possible if the Soul King sealed their world off" said Uryū?

"I don't know" said Kisuke?

"Well you can bet Aizen knows how and he will definitely come after Naruto" said Chad.

"Well you don't have to worry about this Aizen any more, he should be dead about in a couple of weeks since Naruto hit him his _**Elemental Rasengan"**_ saidKiba.

"What that's impossible? Aizen is too strong of an enemy to be killed by a single attack" said Ichigo?

"That technique destroys on a cellular level, when he fled from us he looked like he was on death's door at that moment "said Sakura.

"I don't know he was the strongest person I ever faced, something about his voice and his look disturbed me. He was evil personified simply put, I tried to strike at his heart or the middle of his chest but he moved so fast I only struck him in the upper part of his shoulder and chest and he still had enough strength to get away" said Naruto.

"_I can't believe it; he defeated Aizen with no powers of a Soul Reaper and wounded him as well. I have to get stronger and be more like this guy; he faced an impossible odd of surviving and did the unbelievable. I faced Aizen and it caused me to lose my Soul Reaper powers" _thought Ichigo.

"Hey carrot top, your one of the strongest samurai I ever met in my life. I think that your better than Aizen by a couple of hundred of years, you pushed me to the limit were I thought I would lose my life to you. I'm just glad were on the same side" as Naruto gave a grand smile at Ichigo.

"Thanks" was the only thing that Ichigo could think of.

"Tell me it seems like none of you have large spirit energy but you're all very skilled, how do you do your abilities with so little spirit energy? I mean the only one that has spirit energy in abundance is Naruto" said Uryū looking stumped on how they could perform strong attacks?

I looked at your bodies your team have very high spirit flow but low chakra it's the opposite of me and my comrades'. We use chakra, spirit and physical strength for our bodies to perform techniques called jutsu's. Ichigo and his friends use their spirit energy and chakra through their swords or weapons instead of making hand signs, that's how they perform their so called jutsu's, Naruto's body is the only one concentrated with both high spirit and chakra due to the Kyuubi. But for some reason Ichigo's body is totally different from his friends his spirit energy is almost immeasurable and his chakra is comparable to a very powerful jonin for some reason" said Hinata as she stared at Ichigo.

"Last question, how do we get back to our world? We have to report this to our Hokage immediately, Naruto and Hinata are to be married less than five weeks from now" said Sakura?

"I don't know how to get you guys back home? The only way is to find and capture Aizen or find his hideout and look for the information, I going to get in touch with the Soul Society and see if they can help" said Kisuke.

"Great Uzumaki, to avoid getting married you get us trapped in another dimension" said Sakura.

"Uzumaki! Your last name is Uzumaki" said a very surprised Kisuke?

"Yeah what's the big deal? Why there is something you're not telling me "said Naruto?

"Tell you what it's going to be a couple of days and the person best to explain everything is Yoruichi Shihōin. Until then you can lounge here until she arrives in a couple of days" said Kisuke.

"Wait there are too many of us, is there a trading post that we could sell things to get money for our own room" asked Naruto?

"Well what do you have to sell" asked Uryū?

Naruto pulled out his pouch a hand full of gold coins that made Uryū eyes almost pop out his head.

"Is gold precious here" asked Shikamaru?

"Very, that what you're holding is around at least twenty thousand. We can head to my father's bank first thing in the morning and we can get you some money for our hotel room and clothes" said Uryū.

"Thank you, it's that we need to be at a very different location and privacy, I hope you understand and don't take offense but that's how we ninjas are" said Kiba.

"I see and I take no offense" said Kisuke.

"But you have about another five hours before the bank opens up and you will need to go shopping for clothes so you can blend in "said Tessai Tsukabishi.

All of Naruto's companions turned to face the large man with glasses and wondered just who he was. He introduced himself along with Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya , saying that they help run the store.

As Naruto and his squad followed Jinta into a private room they sat backed a thought about today's event and them being marooned in another dimension.

"Did you hear that Tessai, he's an Uzumaki? That's why Aizen wants Naruto, we have to alert the Soul Society and get Soi Fon to accompany Yoruichi. Things just went from bad to worst and it's not even quite morning yet" said Kisuke.


	7. Technology and Shopping

As Orihime and Uryū came from one of his father's bank along with Naruto and his squad, they were given quite a large sum of money for their gold. Orihime told them they needed clothing and accessories to fit in as normal Karakura citizens and that shopping would be necessary. Hinata and Sakura were definitely excited about buying lavish clothing from another land, the men on the other hand kind of dreaded doing it. Naruto was counting the money to give to Hinata to buy the bare necessities for the situation when Hinata grabbed almost all of the money and told Orihime to show her where to buy nice clothing at. Kiba decided to follow along with Shikamaru, Naruto asked Uryū to show him where Ichigo lives.

As they left Naruto decided to get more information on Ichigo and his back story.

"Tell me Ichigo is human but he's a Soul Reaper also, how is that possible was he born a Soul Reaper here on this planet or in this Soul Society you speak of" asked Naruto?

"No his father is a Soul Reaper but his mother was human, Ichigo's mother was killed by a Hollow when he was a little boy. Ichigo was saved by Rukia who used her powers and transferred it to him, it awakened his dormant soul reaper powers causing him to truly transform into a real soul reaper" said Uryū.

"I see, so he basically fights these Hollows for revenge against his mother's murder" said Naruto?

"No Ichigo fights them so no one will ever have to feel that pain that he went through, Ichigo's family suffered so much when their mother died he couldn't bear for someone else to feel that pain also" said Uryū.

"You're his best friend aren't you' said Naruto?

Uryū refuse to say anything as they made it to Ichigo's house.

* * *

><p>As Kiba and Shikamaru came and showed Sakura, Hinata and Orihime their new clothes to fit into their new surroundings. Orihime couldn't believe how cute the two looked out of their ninja uniform; she walked over to Kiba and wiped off his clan's markings.<p>

"Wow you look totally different, cute to be honest " said a surprised Orihime.

"Thanks Boobs" said a smirking Kiba.

Sakura ran over and punched him on top of the head causing him to hit the floor hard.

"How dare you insult someone who took the time to help us, apologize now or the next punch will put you in a coma" yelled Sakura!

"Okay, okay sorry about that Boo...Orihime" said an apologetic Kiba.

As they walked through the mall, Shikamaru heard an electronic salesman calling him to check out his sales and new merchandise. Shikamaru quickly went over to see exactly what he was selling.

"Check this out; this called the I-pad. This little baby can tell you the time in other countries, chat on the internet, play games such as shogi and chess. Here play a game of shogi by touching the pad" said the salesman.

Shikamaru was a little nervous at first, then he looked at how the screen was actually set up as a board game. He quickly played against the computer and beat it three minutes.

"That's great son try it on the hardest level" as the salesman was hoping to make a profitable sale.

Shikamaru was actually being stumped by the computer but was loving it. It tested the limit of his mind and now he was addicted to it.

"Hey son you're good, tell you what I will download more apps for you to play mind games for free and to show you you're getting a deal for one hundred and fifty dollars more I can throw in this phone that can do the same thing" said the salesman.

"If it does the same thing why don't I just buy that?

"Because you need this to talk on the phone to your little girlfriends and family" said the salesman.

"I can talk to people on that phone thingy" said Shikamaru?

"Yeah I know everybody doesn't really use these too much now a days with Skype and text messaging but this one really does it all and with the I-pad touch it works even better" said the salesman.

"Hey Shikamaru what are you doing" asked Sakura.

"I'm thinking of buying this" said Shikamaru.

As they all came over they were in awe of all of the stuff that the salesman was selling. Shikamaru bought the portable I-pad and Kiba decided to look around and buy himself something to take back home. As all of them walked around all day buying anything that caught their attention, Orihime saw her friend Tatsuki Arisawa. As Tatsuki approached her friend her eyes went directly to Kiba, she smiled and quickly asked Orihime who he was.

"His name is Kiba but he's kind of a jerk, he's rude, obnoxious and very chauvinistic. He's someone that you would not like" said Orihime.

"Really, darn he's cute too, just my luck I'm glad you told me I would hate to clobber him" as Tatsuki started to laugh.

"No matter if your cute or not an ass is still an ass" as Orihime and Tatsuki began to laugh in unison.

"Hey Orihime can you take me to where I can buy some taijutsu equipment" said Kiba?

"Taijutsu"?

"Fighting equipment to train on hand to hand combat" said Kiba as he looked at Tatsuki.

"You're a fighter too, maybe one day we can have a match" as Tatsuki balled up her fist?

"Sure what clan are you from and what do you specialize in" asked Kiba?

Orihime quickly grabbed Kiba in a headlock and whispered in his ear.

"Look in our world we don't have those fancy fighting skills or chakra like you. If you spar with her you can really hurt her or even kill her, this is my best friend so please don't hurt her with your fist or your stupid words and sexist attitude, got me" said Orihime as she showed she was deadly serious.

"Okay I won't say anything stupid or fight her but I would love to see some of her taijutsu techniques if you don't mind" said a very soft spoken Kiba?

Orihime was shocked, he was actually being civil and seemed like another person all together. She quickly reminded him to only show her hand to hand stance and no weird things like changing his dog to look like him or twist in the air like before. He quickly agreed and left with Tatsuki.

As Orihime went back with Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata, she noticed that their shopping bags had increased in just five minutes.

* * *

><p>As Uryū looked at Naruto he asked him could he hide his spiritual energy because the pressure was too great. Naruto paused for a minute and nodded his head, Uryū could not believe it, and he couldn't feel one trace of that evil spirit energy around Naruto. As they knocked on the door, Karin opened the door and saw Uryū and a tall blonde looking down at her.<p>

"He's still sleep, up the stairs and to the left" as she said it with an attitude.

As they two walked upstairs, Karin and Yuzu watched Naruto head to their brother's room.

"Wow he's cute and I like those whisker marks" said Yuzu.

"Yeah I was thinking the same "said Karin.

"My little girls are growing up so fast, I can't believe the day has finally come" as their father grabbed the both of them and started crying heavily on his daughter's shoulders.

"Dammit dad, how can you get even more aggravating than before" as Karin punched him directly in his eye!

"Wake up carrot top, I can't believe you're still in bed and you're the protector of this Karakura Town" said Naruto looking at the lazy orange head warrior?

"Shut up, I was up all last night. Why the hell are you over here anyway want a rematch" as Ichigo smiled at Naruto?

"Man you really are glutton for punishment, maybe next time. Any way I want to know all about Aizen and these Arrancar, so start at the beginning "said Naruto.

As Shikamaru walked around the mall looking at all the food courts and merchandising stores, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Hey you were really in a daze; I'm Rukia from last night. I've been searching for Orihime have you seen her?"

"Yeah she's helping my friends shop for clothes" said Shikamaru as he looked at Rukia body.

"Their still shopping it's been close to five hours and they still walking around" said Rukia as she noticed that Shikamaru was staring a little too hard at her.

"Hey Shikamaru can you help us with these bags" said Hinata?

As Shikamaru grabbed the bags, Orihime told them that there is a hotel that's very nice and that they should stay there. As they headed away from the mall Shikamaru asked where Kiba was. Orihime told them that she was with her friend looking at fighting equipment.

"How will he know where to meet us" said Shikamaru?

"The phone you bought, I can call my friend and she can take him there" as Orihime took the phone from Shikamaru and called Tatsuki. "Tatsuki let me speak to Kiba" as she waited to hear his voice. She quickly gave the phone to Shikamaru.

"Kiba" he asked?

"Yeah, wait is this Shikamaru this is so cool, I can actually see you. Hey Tatsuki what's this called? She said it's called Skype, tell Orihime to put you on this thingy like me" said Kiba.

As he asked Orihime to put it on Skype for him he was totally impressed, Sakura and Hinata now wanted a cell phone just like Shikamaru. As they left the bags with Shikamaru they went to the electronic store to get a cell phone also, Rukia began to laugh at how they left him with the bags.

"Hey Rukia could I ask you for a favor? Can you take me to see those airplanes, I would love to see one of those planes that touch the sky" said Shikamaru.

"Sure I remember an airport on the outskirt of town, I'll take you tonight" said Rukia.

Shikamaru smiled on her answer.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Ichigo talked for hours they could not believe how much they had in common. As someone knocked on the door, Orihime walked in and told Naruto that she was going to take him to the hotel where Hinata was waiting for him. As Naruto got up and headed to the door, he told Ichigo they would talk tomorrow after they meet this Yoruichi. As he left with Orihime he enjoyed the view of another land.<p>

"So tell me how long have you and Hinata been engaged" asked a curious Orihime?

"Since we were fifteen, we would have been married sooner but war broke out so we had to put our engagement on temporary hold. We are suppose to be married in about five weeks" as he smiled at Orihime.

"So when are you and Ichigo going to tie the knot "asked Naruto?

"He's not my boyfriend, were just friends"

"Oh, the way you look at him and the way he mentions you I expected you had some kind of relationship" said Naruto.

As they approached the hotel Orihime told him that Hinata was in room 206. As Orihime told Naruto she had another appointment to attend, she told him that she would see him later. As Naruto walked to his room and opened the door, he nearly fell out on all of the clothes and useless items all around the room.

"Hinata what is this stuff? You were only supposed to buy clothes and you bought... what is an mp3 player" asked Naruto as he picked up the package?

"Naruto we need some of this stuff, check this out its call a cell phone. We can stay in touch and see each other while we talk" said Hinata.

"What about this blu ray thing" as Naruto shook the box?

"Well that one may be for entertainment, it shows movies good on a HDTV and I bought some movie disc as well" said Hinata. Look I even bought you some clothes and something I'm pretty sure you want me to wear" as she left the room to go get her surprise for Naruto.

As she walked out with a sheer night gown and matching panties and bra, Naruto mouth nearly hit the floor. As she walked up to Naruto she whispered in his ear, "are you feeling lucky tonight"?

As Naruto left the room to make sure no one disturb them, he went to Kiba's and Shikamaru's room. As he walked into their room, it was even more cluttered than his room.

"What the hell, you guys too" asked a stunned Naruto?

"Naruto this stuff is amazing I'm actually getting a challenge from this machine, anyways what's going on" asked Shikamaru?

"Well Hinata and I are going to eat an early romantic dinner and I didn't want to be disturbed that's all" said Naruto.

"I didn't see you or her bring any food but sure, I'm going to look at airplanes with Rukia anyway tonight" as Shikamaru started to open up more of the stuff he bought from the mall".

"Don't worry about me I've got a date with Orihime's friend Tatsuki, so don't wait up" said a smiling Kiba.

"Wait is that why you're all dress up and Akamaru is in the tub? What the hell Kiba you're even wearing perfume" said Naruto.

"It's not perfume, its men cologne and she picked it out. She says she likes a man that wears this" as Kiba scowled at Naruto.

"Okay we are going to have a talk about all of this when you two get back and wait where is that music coming from" asked Naruto as he looked around?

"Oh that's Sakura ring tone; she has a cell phone too. Hold on while I answer it. Sakura says that she bought something called a pizza and that she wants us to try it, she also says that she's talking at the same time with Hinata. What! He said they were having a romantic dinner, not dinner but romance yeah call Shikamaru and tell him what you told me" said Kiba.

"I can hear you talking moron, plus be quiet I want to see how this Kindle works, the man said he programmed it with over five hundred books" said Shikamaru.

"How did five hundred books fit in that? Man I love this dimension, after we kick Aizen's ass I'm going to figure a way to come back here for a vacation" said Kiba.

As they continued to talk on the phone and play with their new toys, Naruto knew that when they leave this dimension it would be hard for them to say good bye. Only after a full day, they were already addicted to this world's technology. He knew that they would not be focused on Aizen because of all of the new things that were being displayed to them. Naruto decided to take away everything except the clothing tomorrow and have them concentrate on the mission at hand.


	8. Descendants of the Uzumaki Clan

As Naruto and his squad made it to Kisuke's shop, Naruto noticed that everybody's attention was on their cell phones they bought. Although Naruto loved the way the clothes fitted and looked, everything else was a distraction to their mission. He told them that after they meet this Yoruichi he was taking away all of the electronic stuff away and give it to them when they finish their mission.

"Kiba what are you doing that's got your attention so bad" asked Naruto?

"Texting, give me a minute and I'll be done" said Kiba.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki: Had a great time last night want to do it again? :)<p>

Kiba: Yeah what time?

Tatsuki: Around 8pm

Kiba: Cool, meet up where you drop me off.

Tatsuki: Sweet, I would love to have a romantic date and dinner with you, can't wait. :)

* * *

><p>Naruto came and took the cell phone from Kiba and threw it as far as he could.<p>

"Hey what the hell is you're problem? I was texting Tatsuki you asshole" said Kiba!

"I need you to pay attention to what's going on, those dame _**phone cells**_ are a distraction. If I hear or see you guys playing with those things I'm going to break them" yelled Naruto!

"There called cell phones not _**phone cells **_and what's the big deal" as Sakura saw Naruto's scowling face she decided to just listen to Naruto and put her phone away.

Everyone seen how mad he was, they quickly put away their phones so they would not get theirs thrown like Kiba's. As they walked into the shop they saw Ichigo's group and scowling looking woman sitting next to a small black cat staring at them, as they came to sit down they waited for Kisuke to start explaining about the situation at hand.

"Hey is that Yoruichi" asked Sakura?

"No I'm Soi Fon" as she looked at the cat.

"I'm right here" said the small black cat with yellow eyes.

"Oh it's a summoning animal, nice to meet you Yoruichi" said Naruto and his squad.

"Funny I usually don't get that kind of greeting from humans, it's kind of refreshing" said Yoruichi.

"What the hell is the matter with you people? It's a freaking talking cat and you're not curious on why it's talking" screamed a very puzzled Ichigo?

"What the hell is your problem? I don't care if it was a tobacco chewing camel as long as it can give me the answers I need stop Aizen and return home" as Naruto started to raise his voice as well!

"Now, now calm down. It's just that not too many people can adjust to a talking cat but you might want to hear what my friend has to say" said Kisuke.

"Kisuke already told you about how two people crossed over from your dimension right" said Yoruichi?

"Yeah" as Naruto and his group all nodded their heads.

"Do you know the names by chance" asked Yoruichi?

They all shook their heads no.

"It was Shigeru and Kaoru Uzumaki"

"It can't be as Naruto stood up and looked at Yoruichi! They have been dead for over twelve generations, they were considered to be the best at fūinjutsu the world had ever seen. My father and mother's abilities comes directly from their teachings, if you thought the Fourth Hokage was an expert at fūinjutsu they made him look like an amateurs" said a very shocked Naruto.

"I see why you don't go into detail about what you know first then we will tell you what we know" said Soi Fon.

As Naruto started to go into detail, he told them that Shigeru was the clan leader of the Uzumaki's of Uzushiogakure. They were the allies of the Senju clan and were close as clans can get, this was the beginning of the blood feud between the Senju and the Uchiha and nine hundred plus years before the First Hokage sealed away the tail beasts. Shigeru was now of age and was suppose to take a wife to help pass along their clan teachings to his heirs. The clan leader of the Senju asked his daughter to go along with an arrange marriage to the Uzumaki clan leader. Kaoru was gifted as they came in the Senju clan and she agreed to the marriage of Shigeru. They said that the two fell instantly in love and they were always by each other side, they had a total of three children who set the ideals and morals of my clan.

They had lived a life of complete happiness, they said that Shigeru showed Kaoru all that he knew about fūinjutsu. She was a natural; she even surpassed Shigeru in innovation and technique. The Uzumaki clan cherished her as one of the founding members of fūinjutsu techniques. She is the true creator of the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal; **my father was able to build from her fūinjutsu knowledge until he made his own. Her Dead Demon contract was reported not to kill one but thousands with this jutsu. The Uchiha hated the Uzumaki as much as the Senju, the Uzumaki were able to make jutsu's without using hand signs. This technique made the Uzumaki the enemy of the Uchiha.

The Senju had been at war with the Uchiha for years now due to the fact that they were the only clan that could stand up to them. If someone hired the Uchiha then a rival would hire the Senju. The Iwagakure had hired the Uchiha to destroy the Land of Tea that hired the Senju for protection, the Senju were trapped and their clan had asked the Uzumaki clan for help. The Uchiha sent out their best ninjas with over a thousand Iwa soldiers to annihilate the Senju and the Uzumaki once and for all. As Shigeru and Kaoru and their clan made it to aid the Senju, they realized that it was a trap to destroy off both clans. As both clans leaders were going to surrender and hope that they would be merciful and let the young ninjas live, Kaoru snuck away and went to the heart of the Iwa and Uchiha headquarters camp and activated the _**Dead Demon Seal Contract**_. Her technique killed the entire battalion of Iwa soldiers and the best of the Uchiha but ending the life of Kaoru Uzumaki as well. Shigeru noticed that his wife was missing, so he and three of his clan members left to bring her back. As they followed her trail they noticed that they were surrounded by dead Iwa ninjas and soldiers, Shigeru quickly raced to find Kaoru. As he came upon the headquarters base, Shigeru saw his wife being taken away by a death deity. As he ran at top speed to save her, he was inches away from her but she vanished in front of his eyes. He had looked inside the portal where she was taken and saw another world; he said he saw a world like none he ever seen before. As she defeated the Iwa and set back the Uchiha plans back for years, she was honored as a true shinobi who saved everyone in the clan history books.

Shigeru fell into a deep depression after losing his wife; he had a plan to get his wife back from the death demon by going over to the other side. He poured endless energy and time to figure out her seal. The clan members and his children started to worry about his mental health; they decided to make him step down as clan leader. He stepped down willingly and continued his work leaving his children motherless and fatherless.

The Iwa leader was called to be executed by his people because his large battalion had been killed in one single blow. Many parents were left childless that day. When they found out it was done by the Uzumaki clan with one technique, they became fearful of that fūinjutsu technique. The people of the Iwa decided that an alliance was better than fighting this powerful clan; they quickly issued a formal peace treaty. The Uzumaki clan read the terms and decided that peace was better than war; they decided that they would send a representative to agree to the terms. Shigeru asked the elders to go since he was the former head clan leader, the elders thought about it and agreed. As he set out to the Iwagakure he had revenge on his mind for them taking the true love of life. As he made it to the council of the Iwagakure, every clan member and elder of the village was at the meeting. Shigeru pulled out his summoning contract of death and killed everyone in the building including himself. One of his children found a note saying that he found a way to bring back his beloved wife and that he needed many deaths to summon the same deity as Kaoru to bring her back home. As the people from Iwa heard what the Uzumaki clan had done to their leaders and elders, the wanted vengeance. Since all of the leaders and clan leaders were murdered, a civil war broke out on who would lead the country. It's strange the same thing that saved the Uzumaki doomed them as well; they made a blood war with the Uzumaki for life causing our down fall. The children of Shigeru and Kaoru found the scroll their father used and found out it was not the same as their mother's, he killed himself for nothing and left them orphans as Naruto finished the story.

"What happened to Kaoru's jutsu" asked Sakura?

"That's the thing; no one found that scroll of Kaoru. Some believe that when you use that type of Demon contract scroll it disintegrates when the death demon makes an appearance. The Uzumaki clan followed the formula of Kaoru half completed scroll, building off of it like my father did" said Naruto.

Everyone took note on that horrible and sad story that took place centuries ago; Yoruichi began to tell the story on Shigeru and Kaoru arrival in the Soul Society.

They said a man half crazed was running around the Rukon district screaming looking for his wife, many citizens and some Soul Reapers could not calm him down. When they tried to take him down painlessly he almost took them out with his incredible skills, they said it took two lieutenant and two captains to restrain him. As they took him away he continued to scream, the head leader at the time Yuji Tosco couldn't believe the power of this man. He had him taken to his private estate to talk to him, Yuji seen great things from this man. As he was able to calm him down, he got all the answers he needed from Shigeru. At first he couldn't believe that Shigeru was from another realm, he consorted with his colleagues to see if they should kill or let him live. Someone from the royal family heard rumors through their men; they gave an order to have Shigeru brought to them personally along with Yuji. From here on in its speculation but when he returned they wanted him to head up a special task force for punishment and stealth. They were to find and punish all that did not follow the law even Soul Reapers. Shigeru took the position willingly; all of our teaching and technique are based on Shigeru's philosophies for the punishment and stealth squad. We are the only ones that use hand signs and chakra; he showed us this ability to release certain attacks and healing. At the time Shigeru met a young man by the name of Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai; he leads all the captains and is head of division one who founded the Soul Reaper academy close to a thousand years ago.

"Wait I don't want to interrupt the story but it was that long ago when Yamamoto met Shigeru" said Ichigo?

"Correct" said Soi Fon" as she continued the story.

"They shared many ideas on how to make things easier; it was Shigeru who came up with the idea of having division just like clans. Giving them specific groups and individuals for certain missions and tasks, Yamamoto loved the idea and it stuck with him. All the time Shigeru searched for his wife and finally found her living in the Rukon district. She was living there all along with her new family, Shigeru was over joyed that he found the love of his life. Only one thing she did not have a clue to who he was, this saddened Shigeru but he figured he would win back her love. Unfortunately Kaoru was in love with someone else and he felt the same. Shigeru not wanting to lose her made a deal with the family for an arrange marriage making them wealthy enough to leave the Rukon district. Kaoru married Shigeru as planned and had two children with him, a boy and a girl. Shigeru finally thought he got his life back to gather, his children were eight and ten and he had a high ranking position in the Soul Society. As Yamamoto accompanied him to his estate, Shigeru got the surprise of his life. His wife was making love to the man she fell in love with in the Rukon district. Shigeru tried to kill Kaoru and her lover but was stopped by Yamamoto; Yamamoto risked his life to save the two while he fought Shigeru. As the two fought hand to hand, Shigeru fought Yamamoto to a standstill. Shigeru is the reason why Yamamoto have that X carved into his head and a serious amount of scarring on his body. Yamamoto being young and not that experience in hand to hand was left for dead. As Shigeru approached his wife he suddenly stopped and dropped his weapon, a strange demon came and began to talk to him. These are Yamamoto exact words.

"_**You have murdered, you cheated death Shigeru and you were giving a reprieve. Yet you wish to murder again not for love but jealousy because she has fallen in love with someone else. Since you both agreed to the contract you shall both be punished for your actions. She will fall in love with you for fifteen minutes a day and the rest of the time she will remember you left your kids alone and unloved. She will hate you for it for leaving your precious children to join her in death. You will never know her touch again and will suffer from her words till your nothing but a loathsome bottom feeding creature. You shall always be under the watch of the Soul King until he deems you served his biding like a slave ought to**_" said the silver eyed demon.

"With that both of them disappeared and never to be heard from again" as Soi Fon finished her story.

"What about the children in the Soul Society" asked Shikamaru?

"Yamamoto and the others decided that should wipe out the name Uzumaki from all records, only the punishment squad captains and Yamamoto will have knowledge of that name. The oldest son decided to change him and his sister last name to Kurosaki, that became their legally changed name" said Yoruichi.

"Wait you mean Ichigo and Naruto are somehow relatives through Shigeru and Kaoru" asked Hinata?

"Not only Ichigo but me as well" said Yoruichi.

"The children names were Elisa and Kanata Kurosaki, Kanata married and had many children while Eliza took the last name of her husband Hideto Shihōin" said Yoruichi.

"Wait you mean all three of us are related through Shigeru and Kaoru" asked Ichigo?

"Yes we share them as an ancestor, that's why Aizen had some of his minions looking into old records to find out any descendant of the two. That's the real reason Renji and Hitsugaya was asked to return, we have enemies spies working with Aizen. He figured it would be easier to capture a descendant in the other realm than drawing the attention of the Soul Reapers by going after me or Ichigo's family. We figure he wants to kill the Soul King but we don't know why he wants you and the spirit inside "said Yoruichi?

"I don't think he's coming after me, I destroyed part of his body. If anything he will be too busy looking for a cure which there is none" said an over confident Naruto.

"Wrong, Orihime can heal his body completely as if never happened, we better keep her safe" said Kisuke.

"You have that kind of power Orihime? I know you healed Naruto but I had no idea you were capable of such a feat" said Hinata?

Orihime blushed on being considered strong by another female with great strength.

"One more thing Naruto and Ichigo, there is a prophecy about the end of the world and I think it involves you two" said Yoruichi?

"Wait I already had a prophecy told about me in my realm by the Toad clan. I can't be the prophecy in this world also" said Naruto?

"Listen to the tale and judge for yourself" said a very pissed off Soi Fon for interrupting her for master.

"Two warriors will unite, one from a far away land who will never back down or give up to an enemy. The other will stand strong and fight against his enemy and his path is straight forward and never yielding.

One will be considered a demon, but his heart is that of the kindest man who believes peace is brought through love and will change the hearts of men. The other will have a strong sense of unfathomable justice that is stronger than death to keep the innocent alive. These two warriors of blood will make the ultimate sacrifice for both their lands; one will change his world through his masters teaching fulfilling his prophecy. The other will save his land through the power of his sword, soul and heart. Both warriors spirit will be utterly destroyed but not their love and sacrifice for their people. If these two warriors refuse to fight, a new era of darkness shall form from a man of eternal evil. Two lands will be united making one world; both lands will never know peace, happiness or love and will be the slaves of the darkness. This tyrant will rule all with his regime oppressing all with darkness in his heart" said Yoruichi.

"Wait you're saying that Naruto and Ichigo will die" said Hinata and Orihime together?

"Yes"

Naruto and Ichigo looked at their friends; they saw complete horror among their faces. Naruto quickly tried to quell his friend's fears.

"Don't worry, all prophecies don't come true. Besides I'm getting married and nothing is going to stop me from reaching that altar" as Naruto smiled at Hinata.

Hinata gave a half a smile and tilted her head back to the floor. Orihime could barely look at Ichigo as Uryū placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as much as possible.

"Wait Ichigo isn't the only one that's a warrior from this land with a sword, remember his father and you Yoruichi" said Chad.

"True but I don't carry a sword and Ichigo's father powers are fading, Ichigo is the only logical choice" said a hurt sounding Yoruichi.

"Damn that prophecy! I'm not letting Naruto die because some old farts from the past says he has to. You forget Naruto you have friends and we will be by your side" as Kiba stood up in protest to the prophecy.

Kiba words ignited everyone strength back into their friends, they knew if anyone could break a prophecy and bring together peace it was the two sitting in front of them. As they all headed out of Kisuke's shop, Naruto told Hinata that he would like to get to know Ichigo better. Hinata understood why, Naruto just found out that they were related even though it was generations down the line. Hinata said that she wanted to get to know Orihime as well; she thought they had a lot in common. As Kiba and Shikamaru walked up to Naruto they looked as though they really did not know what to say.

"Naruto I know you want us to concentrate on the mission but I was wondering if I could have the night off to visit a friend" said Kiba?

"You mean that Tatsuki girl? Sure but be careful we don't know too much about this place and we have to be ready for this Aizen just in case. I'm going to brainstorm and try to figure a way back home by talking to Soi Fon and Yoruichi about finding a portal" said Naruto.

"Well I have plans as well, but I will be back at the hotel before midnight. I'll think of something as well" said Shikamaru.

As he went to talk to Soi Fon and Yoruichi, they had told him that they had found a portal tear in the area they were first sighted in but had no way of reopening it like Aizen. They said that their superiors were actually working on it day and night and hopefully they would find a solution to get them back home. Naruto thanked them and walked to talk to Ichigo, Ichigo looked at Naruto coming and met him half way.

"Look Ichigo there is a lot of stuff I would like to talk to you about later on in the evening do you mind if we talk' asked Naruto?

"Sure I was going to ask the same thing but I have my nightly rounds tonight, so you can come with me "said Ichigo.

"Nightly rounds"?

"Yeah I hunt for Hollows, I probably won't find any but better safe than sorry" said Ichigo.

As they parted they were going to meet up around ten p.m. and talk about the prophecy and other things as well.

* * *

><p>"The pain is unbelievable; I need Orihime to heal me now! Do you have any more Hollows that can start the change into a Vasto Lorde" asked Aizen?<p>

"Just two but I don't think they will evolve in time they are stuck at Adjuchas level of Menos but they are powerful now to take on a captain. There are eight more that can help us get the girl but can you give me three more days to put my plan into action lord Aizen" asked Arrancar 18?

"Do it, but don't fail me. Bring back the girl unharmed and if you see any other Soul Reapers destroy them by sending as many Hollows as you can" said Aizen.

As Arrancar 18 walked away, he knew that the one called Naruto had more control over the wild Hollows than he did. He figured that once Aizen is healed that he will kill Naruto personally.

* * *

><p>Next Confessions, love and sex.<p> 


	9. Love, Sex and Confessions of the Heart

As Kiba sat at a candle lit table, he could not believe how beautiful Tatsuki looked in her black dress. He thought to himself that he had to leave his realm to find a beautiful woman of his dreams.

"Normally I don't dress like this but I wanted to look good for you" said Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki no matter what you wear you're still the most beautiful woman in this room" as Kiba slowly held her hand over the table and smiled.

As Tatsuki felt a strange presence, she looked over and seen a Whole (normal, non threatening ghost) floating pass the outside window. As she looked back at Kiba she noticed his eyes were on the same spirit as her eyes was on.

"_Can he see spirits as well "_thought Tatsuki?

She decided to let it go for now and enjoy the rest of the night with a complete gentleman.

* * *

><p>"So tell me Orihime are you going to tell Ichigo how you feel" said Hinata?<p>

"How did you know I like Ichigo" said a very shocked Orihime?

"That prophecy that was mentioned, you looked as though you died when they told you of its interment tale. Ichigo doesn't know about how you feel does he" asked Hinata?

"No"

"Then tell him, I was just like you with Naruto very shy. I wanted him to notice me, I wanted to walk by his side but I was so afraid of rejection. I let Naruto leave the village without telling him how I felt; maybe if I did he wouldn't have suffered so much thinking he was unloved. I promised myself that from now on I would always walk side by side with him no matter what" said Hinata.

"I think Ichigo is in love with Rukia, she's everything I'm not. No matter how hard I try it's just not enough" said Orihime as she began to tear up a little.

"Tell you what, I don't know how long I'll be here but I can train you if you like" said a smiling Hinata?

"Really you'll help me" as Orihime looked at Hinata?

"Yes let's start with your healing, if you have the power to heal someone you have the power to take it away also" said Hinata.

"Wait I don't want to kill anyone" said a surprised Orihime on Hinata's suggestion.

"No, I would never ask that of anyone. Kisuke said you can turn back the injury like it never happened right? Well suppose you take it to a time when they were injured and used that to your advantage" said Hinata.

"I never thought of that, it probably can be done. Yes it can be done do you want to try it out now" said Orihime?

"Sure but first let's try it out on something small like a fish or bird okay" said Hinata as she smiled at her new friend.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Ichigo fought against a very large Hollow, Naruto couldn't believe that Ichigo does this type of thing on a daily basis.<p>

"Hey how many of these do you fight in a night" asked Naruto?

"It depends but sometimes it ranges from one to four Hollows a night" as Ichigo sliced off the Hollow's mask.

"I have a question about you and Orihime, do you like her" said Naruto?

"You mean like like or as a friend kind of like" said a confused Ichigo?

"That's strange on how to put it, the first one I guess" said Naruto.

"I never really thought about it" said Ichigo.

"You do like women right? I mean Orihime is gorgeous, she would be chased after for dates if she lived in my village" said Naruto.

"Of course I love women, idiot. It's just that she was always my friend" as Ichigo put away his sword.

"So you know what she likes and dislikes" said Naruto?

"Why would I want to know something so personal about her like that?

"_Man, I couldn't have been this dumb not to know that someone loves me"_ thought Naruto? Why don't you get to know her better or do you like Rukia?

"Man what's up with these question about my friends? To tell you the truth I think Rukia is alright, we been through a lot so I trust her more than anyone" said Ichigo.

"Alright I want ask any more questions about your friends but this prophecy has me worried a little bit. Plus I need to get back and see Tsunade so I can tell her about all of the events taking place" said Naruto.

"Your leader is a woman? Wow, she must be totally strong for you to report to her "said Ichigo.

"She is, one time she broke four ribs, one forearm and a leg because I got smart and called her a decrepit o crypt keeper with sagging breast. Jiraiya ran away as fast as he could and left me, at the time I didn't know why until I woke up two days later" as Naruto started laughing harder than Ichigo ever heard anyone laugh.

"So you don't like her"?

"Don't like her? I love her; she's like my mother or older sister. She believes in me completely and sees exactly who I am. I still call her granny to tick her off but I can't picture her not in my life, she is important to me because she trust me and I trust her" said Naruto as the two began to walk.

"I see my mother believed that I would protect my family and everyone that needed it. She was my world" as Ichigo and Naruto walked around looking for the next Hollow to defeat.

* * *

><p>As Shikamaru and Rukia laid on the grass watching the clouds and planes go by. Rukia never felt at peace as she was when lying next to Shikamaru.<p>

"It's amazing to see those planes that hold people fly in the air like that, maybe after all of this I'm going to get in one and see just how it is to look down on the planet" as he stared at Rukia.

"You're quite lazy aren't you? You act like an old man playing shogi and chess, by the way you're very good at but you seem to like to have things go in a slow motion" as Rukia stared back at him.

"Not lazy, just unmotivated at times. I hate to admit this but I love this realm, my village is so different it's like night and day" as Shikamaru looked back up at the clouds.

"What's it like"?

"Its country but the people are friendly; we don't have vehicles, planes or bicycles to get us everywhere. We do have trains and horses though. We just finished a war about a year ago so everyone wants to give peace a chance, Naruto has a lot to do with that since he stopped Madara Uchiha from destroying every peaceful village on the planet" said Shikamaru.

"He's that powerful and that good of a friend" said Rukia?

"Yes on both, the things that Naruto went through would have broken a grown man. He went through it as a child and endured the worst of humanity and came back to help the ones who showed the most wickedness to him and did not ask to be thanked. Our village completely trusts Naruto for standing up against evil that was brought against us, that's why I will stand by his side" said Shikamaru.

As they continued to talk looking at the stars and clouds, Rukia gently slid her hand into Shikamaru's.

* * *

><p>As Kiba and Tatsuki came from the movies laughing hard about what they saw.<p>

"Man that was hilarious, The Hangover is one of the funniest things I ever seen. Man I swear I have never laughed so hard in my life. Thank you for taking me to the movies it's the best time I ever had.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much" said Tatsuki as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

As they continued to walk, Tatsuki seen a group of about twelve young men across the street. She knew that it was a gang called the Dark Horde.

"_I have to get Kiba away from these hoodlums"_ thought Tatsuki.

Before she could steer him away the group saw them and quickly surrounded them.

"Hey sexy, why don't you bring that body over here were a real man knows how to please it" said the large thug.

"Hey don't talk like that to her you stupid fucker or I'll kick your got damn ass all over this town" said a pissed off Kiba!

"Oh a tough guy eh? Boys kick his ass while I make out with his bitch" said the large thug.

As they surrounded Kiba, they quickly rushed him to show them why they were so feared. Kiba used his speed and landed a devastating blow that took out one of the gang members. Kiba back flipped in the middle of four of them and with blinding speed struck all four of them in the throat, groin and kidneys causing them to fall down from their injuries. As the other six thugs seen how their friends were taking down, they quickly rushed Kiba to make sure the same thing didn't happen to them. Kiba saw all of the gang members attack with fury; he dodged and countered every punch and kick that came his way. After each one felt the force of Kiba's fist they all went down easily. As the last one dropped at Kiba's feet, he turned to beat the hell out of the large thug that disrespected Tatsuki.

"Alright big boy time to get your ass stomp… as Kiba stared at Tatsuki he was lost for words.

As Kiba stared at Tatsuki, he couldn't believe that she beat the large thug all by herself. As he looked down at the large man it seemed that she broke his nose, arm and jaw, she just stared at Kiba with a sexy look that made him smile.

"What? He interrupted our date so he got what he deserved" as Tatsuki wave her index finger for Kiba to come closer to her.

As Kiba willingly approached her she kissed him with everything she had and Kiba return it back more passionately, never in her life had she been kissed so overpoweringly.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

As Naruto knocked and came into Shikamaru's room, he noticed that Kiba wasn't there.

"Hey where's Kiba at and why are you still in the bed lazy bones" asked Naruto as he snickered at Shikamaru's nickname?

"I don't know where Kiba is and if you must know I was up all night and I'm about to get up in a few so could you please let me get dressed" as Shikamaru looked angry at Naruto for just barging in.

"Man did you ever wake up on the wrong side of the bed, fine I'll give you around two hours and then where heading toward Kisuke Urahara's shop "said Naruto as he closed the door and headed back to his room.

"Do you think he knows I was here" said Rukia as she crawled out from hiding in the covers and back onto the chest of Shikamaru?

"Nope, he's probably pissed about Kiba not coming back last night. I wonder just where Kiba is myself" said Shikamaru as he smiled at Rukia?

"Doesn't matter we have an hour so let's use the time wisely and for the record you're far from lazy" as she pulled Shikamaru back on top of her as she kissed him with every fiber in her body.

* * *

><p>As Kiba woke up he saw the most beautiful sight laying next to him, as she woke up and saw that he was awake she smiled and kissed him on the lips.<p>

"My day is already starting out perfect, a beautiful angel lying next to me and the softest lips to ever touch me. I have to make sure it isn't a dream or fantasy" as Kiba smiled at Tatsuki.

"It's no dream and what we did last night was no fantasy either, believe me I never done anything like that with someone I just met. I'm glad I met you Kiba Inuzuka" as she cuddled closer to him.

Kiba couldn't understand fate at all, he had to come to another realm and meet the type of woman he always dreamed about. For the first time in his life he said he would not question fate, the love he received from someone so perfect made Kiba's body shiver with excitement.


	10. A Series of Revelations Revealed

A Series of Revelations Revealed

* * *

><p>As Hinata and Orihime began to go over her healing technique, Hinata laid an injured bird with a broken wing tied to a board with a string around its foot. Orihime was appalled that Hinata hurt the bird for her to heal.<p>

"I didn't injure the pigeon if that's what you're thinking, it was already hurt and it was just a coincidence that's all" as Hinata quell Orihime's fear on hurting the bird.

"You want me to heal the bird that's all" said Orihime?

"Yes heal it and then take it back and heal it again" said Hinata.

"That's kind of cruel; the bird will be in so much pain. Is there any other way?

"Just think of it like this, you're only going to do this once and we will let the bird go and then we will try it on some other animal that's injured is that okay" said Hinata?

Orihime didn't like that idea but she reluctantly agreed, as Hinata activated her Byakugan to see if Orihime healed the bird and then rescinded the bird back to its original state then healed it again. Orihime was surprised when Hinata use her bloodline technique, she never knew that Hinata eyes could do something like that.

"What I'm using is called the Byakugan, I can see inside the bird's body. With this technique I'm using I can see through stone, people and illusions" as she gave a brief description on her ability so not to startle her new friend.

As Hinata watched Orihime heal the bird and take it away, she knew that Orihime was just as gentle as she was if not more so. After Hinata told her that she done it correctly she would need to work on bigger and more complex animals. Orihime smiled and was glad that Hinata was helping train her.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked up to Kisuke's shop, he noticed that none of his squad was anywhere to be seen.<p>

"_Dammit what are they up too? I know Hinata said she wanted to help Orihime but where the hell is Sakura too? Usually she the most responsible one out of all of us"_ thought Naruto.

As Naruto waited for about twenty minutes, he finally saw Hinata, Orihime and the rest of his squad coming. As he looked he saw Sakura carrying at least four shopping bags filled with clothes and more useless items. She knew Naruto would try and get on her case so she quickly threw him a package of instant ramen, as Naruto read what the package said, he smiled at Sakura.

"What did you throw to him" asked Hinata"?

"Custom made five blend thirty second ramen, serving size of four" as Sakura smiled at Hinata.

Everyone thought that was smart and wished they thought of it to keep Naruto from going ballistic.

"He loves ramen that much" as Orihime whispered to Hinata?

"If he could he would eat it for the rest of his life" as she whispered back to Orihime.

"Naruto, I got my own room so I let Shikamaru have that one. It was too crowded, I'm in room 409 if you need me" said Kiba.

Naruto nodded and headed into the shop. As everyone walked in Kiba grabbed Shikamaru by his arm.

"Why do you smell like that Rukia chick" asked Kiba?

"Mind your own damn business" growled Shikamaru!

"You slept with her didn't you" as Kiba began to laugh?

"Shut it dog boy, why do you need your own room especially at two in the morning? They may not put two and two together but I know you slept with Orihime's friend so I suggest you keep your mouth shut" said an angry sounding Shikamaru!

"_Damn I should have known big brain over there would be the first to figure it out, I better just keep my mouth shut_" thought Kiba.

As they walked in they were all waiting for Rukia to show, as she walked in her eyes went directly toward Shikamaru as she sat down next to Ichigo.

"We have big problems and it just got worse, my suspicions were right about Aizen he has renegade Soul Reapers working for him. So now we have to watch for Arrancars, Soul Reapers and the Adjuchas. It seems they're coming out the wood work" said Kisuke.

"Well the first thing to do is hide Orihime, if Aizen can't heal then his plans will never succeed" said Ichigo.

Everyone in the room agreed that was the best decision, they decided that Ichigo and Naruto should be her bodyguards until arrangements were made for her safety. Orihime hated being the weak link, she asked could Hinata help guard her, everyone agreed that would be fine. As the meeting was almost over Naruto got a strange feeling from the outside something just wasn't right. As Ichigo and the rest of the group left, Naruto told Uryū and Orihime to hold on for a second. As Hinata and Ichigo waited for them to come out, they saw a very worried looking Orihime.

"Is everything all right "asked Ichigo?

"Yeah I was just talking to Kisuke that's all" said Orihime.

"Naruto why are so quiet, are you feeling okay" asked Hinata?

"I'm fine, just a little tired from sitting down that long" said Naruto rather plainly.

As they started on their way back, Sakura and Chad left with Uryū, Shikamaru and Kiba. Ichigo walked with Orihime, Hinata, Rukia and Naruto in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>There they are keep in mind what Aizen said he wants the girl unharmed so make sure you take her with a gentle touch" said the Soul Reaper.<p>

"I don't trust you two at all" said Arrancar 18.

"You don't need to trust us, Aizen does. He said once we help him, he will reward us with powers like his" said the other Soul Reaper.

Aizen said that he would give us the power to control all Hollows so we can be the dominate force on this world" said one of the Adjuchas.

As the two Adjuchas and two Soul Reapers followed the four, they prepared to attack when they were far away from Kisuke's shop. As they followed them for eight blocks, they decided to make their move. As they jumped down and blocked the path of the four they looked directly at Orihime.

"Give me the woman and I will let you live" said one of the Soul Reapers.

"It's you two, Jinsui and Junichi Sanzanin! You're the traitors, how could you do something like this" screamed Rukia!

"We desire the power that Aizen can give us, it's just a matter of time before the world is his" said Jinsui.

"So if we give you the woman you'll leave the three of us alone" said Naruto?

"Naruto you can't be serious, she's our friend" said Rukia?

"It's not my world, our world will be safe" said Naruto.

"I thought you were a man of honor and you pull this shit" shouted Ichigo!

"Sorry but I love Hinata, fuck this world" as Naruto looked at Orihime. Naruto quickly grabbed Orihime around her waist and arm, he threw her directly at the Adjuchas and the Soul Reapers." Catch her and leave me and Hinata alone". As all four hurried to reach her so they could be the one to give her to Aizen for his honor and admiration. As Jinsui grabbed Orihime he smiled on being the one to catch her, as they all went to grab her away from Jinsui. Orihime laughed and then there was a massive explosion that was so powerful it left all four of Aizen's henchmen shattered, hurt and bleeding.

"ORIHIME! What the hell did you to her, why did you murder her? Answer me or I'll kill you, you son of a bitch" yelled Ichigo as he rushed Naruto with his sword!

Hinata quickly jumped between Ichigo and Naruto.

"Ichigo that wasn't the real Orihime, it was one of Naruto's shadow clones, a trick to fool them. Orihime is alright, Naruto would never sacrifice an innocent to save his own life" as Hinata held onto Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"Quickly Ichigo use that powerful attack that you used on me earlier" yelled Naruto as he looked out of wind and totally exhausted.

"_Getsuga __Tenshō."_

As Ichigo's blast came at all four, they embraced themselves for the impact. As they hollered in pain they thought about payback on what was done to them by the blonde and the orange haired freak.

"Alright you son of bitch, time to die" as Jinsui was the first to stand and look directly at Naruto!

"You must face him we can't get next to him because of what's inside" said one of the Adjuchas.

Rukia quickly pulled out her Zanpakuto and attacked the tall Adjuchas cutting him off from Hinata. Ichigo looked at the other Adjuchas and went to face him.

"So I got the woman with the weird eyes" said Junichi?

"So you're a traitorous Soul Reaper that wants to kill my fiancée and friends" said Hinata?

"Aizen wants Blondie over there and that Orihime girl so I'm going to give him to my master "said Junichi.

"Let's see you try it, I refuse to let you lay a hand on his body" as Hinata prepared to attack on the first sign of an opening.

As they all attacked to get the upper hand, Naruto knew that Hinata was the one who did not carry a weapon but her gentle fist may put her to an advantage over the Soul Reaper since he would underestimate her. As Jinsui approached Naruto, he knew he had to be extremely careful of this strange ryoka. As he pulled out his sword he attacked Naruto viciously trying to decapitate the young blonde, Naruto move in and out of every attack that Jinsui threw at him. Naruto never threw a punch or tried another jutsu on the Soul Reaper; he continued to look for an opening to take down the Soul Reaper.

"Attack you coward; show me the power that you displayed to Aizen, you're just running and wasting my time…? It's a trap, he's holding out for reinforcement everyone prepare your selves" screamed Jinsui!

Soon as he yelled for them to prepare for an attack, the rest of the group came to assist Naruto and their friends. Sakura came to help Naruto take on the Soul Reaper that was trying to capture him.

"What took you so long? I thought you guys were going to stay at least two blocks away, oh well help me send this bastard to hell and let's find us a way back home" said Naruto.

"You used that _**Shadow Clone Grenade, **_shit it knocked us off our feet. Don't you ever do anything that doesn't involve total wide devastation" said Sakura?

As the two shinobi moved in perfect harmony against a foe that powers and sword were beyond human comprehension, they proved that the greatest weapon is that of the human body. As Jinsui thought they were nothing but insects, they cut and punch his entire body bringing him to a knee making him think otherwise.

"Unbelievable you are different from the human dung in this world but you're still going to die by lord Aizen hands" said Jinsui.

"I won't let you hurt Orihime or me, if I have to destroy every bastard Aizen sends my way so be it" yelled Naruto.

As he continued his attacked on the Soul Reaper, Sakura came from his blind side and nearly decapitated Jinsui head. Naruto quickly came with his kunai and stabbed the Soul Reaper directly in his chest making him drop his Zanpakuto. Sakura quickly came and punched the kunai burying it deeper in his chest killing him. As they looked they saw Ichigo fighting the tall Adjuchas and delivered the death blow to a very powerful enemy. The small Adjuchas saw this and decided to flee and head to where Arrancar 18 was at leaving the Soul Reaper to fight the pupil less woman alone. As all nine surrounded the Soul Reaper, he raised his sword.

As Hinata avoided every thrust thrown at her she struck all of Junichi's spiritual points sealing off his energy flow. Hinata quickly caught the hilt of his sword making his chest exposed; Hinata quickly planted a chakra filled palm in the center of his upper body. As he gasped for air, he got back in his stance and looked at his enemies that encircle him.

"You think you got me? My Zanpakuto will destroy you all,_** Hado**_ _**Kinsi**_ _**Tentou Arashi" **_as he pointed his sword at the large group. As he looked nothing happened and he began to get worried on what was going on.

"I sealed his spiritual energy, he's harmless" as Hinata approached the sword man.

Chad quickly punched and knocked out Junichi, Uryū and Kiba quickly tied up the Soul Reaper. Ichigo walked up to Naruto and punched him directly in the jaw backing him up.

"Ichigo what the hell" screamed Rukia?

"Feel better now" said Naruto as he spat out some of his blood through his mouth onto the ground?

"Why did you make me think that you killed Orihime you bastard! You could have told me, my heart nearly stopped when you threw that clone at them. Don't you ever leave me out of the loop like that again" screamed Ichigo!

"You want to punch me again to calm you down some more? Listen, for some reason I can sense the Hollows from far away even they try to conceal it, I didn't want to risk Orihime safety and it needed to look and sound real. If you don't like it you should know your friends better, Rukia knew off the rip it wasn't her but you only used your eyes instead of your heart" said Naruto.

As Ichigo calmed down, he walked away with his classic frowning face. Hinata ran quickly to Ichigo to talk to him about what just happened.

"Ichigo you have to trust us sooner or later for the sake of both our worlds. Naruto trust you, so trust us a little and maybe we can lighten the burdens of your troubles" said Hinata.

* * *

><p>As they all grabbed the Soul Reaper and headed back to Kisuke's shop, they finally thought they had the upper hand against Aizen. As they walked in with Junichi Naruto saw a strange woman with yellow eyes next to Kisuke.<p>

"Hey Kisuke who's that you're talking to" asked Naruto as him and Ichigo carried the passed out Soul Reaper?

"It's me Naruto, Yoruichi this is my human form" as she stared at the blonde ninja.

"Holy crap, I never knew a summoning animal that could transform into human form but I thought Yoruichi was a man" said Naruto?

"I'm an ex-Soul Reaper captain and a woman, the cat is my form I choose when I come to the world of the living" said Yoruichi.

"Wow I really got to use to this world and its strange abilities and its people" said Naruto as he stared at Yoruichi making Hinata a little uncomfortable. As Orihime came from the back she saw all of her friends with the captured Soul Reaper. She was glad no one was injured and that Naruto's plan worked.

"The Soul Reapers that attack us were brothers and then there were two different type of Hollows and one was somewhere watching but did not get involved "said Naruto.

'I see well captain Hitsugaya and Renji are on their way here to bring him back so the Soul Society can interrogate him" said Soi Fon.

"I think that's it would be better if we stay here for awhile, Kisuke do you have a place that me and my companions can discuss our current situation until your people arrive" said Shikamaru?

As all five were escorted to a private room by Ururu, as they all sat down to discuss the turn of events that happened today.

"I think were way out of our league here, we are not ghost hunters or fighters, were no way prepared to deal with situation. We all can die from fighting these creatures" said Sakura.

"We don't have a choice, our world is in danger and you heard them say that Naruto is destined to die" Kiba looked at Hinata and knew that he messed up because he seen the hurt on her face.

"Dammit Kiba, think before you speak! We all heard it, there is no need for a reminder" yelled Hinata as she got up and tried to leave the room.

Naruto quickly caught her arm and brought her back to his side."Don't worry that prophecy won't come true; I'll always be right by your side facing every obstacles together.

Hinata instantly felt better about what he said.

"Hey Naruto that woman you was talking to, who was she" asked Shikamaru?

"That's Yoruichi; I thought she was a summoning animal and a male. Come to find out she can change herself into a cat, should have figured it out when she didn't disappear back into… I got it I know how we can go back home" as Naruto smiled on his revelation.

* * *

><p>As Arrancar 18 made it back to his headquarters with one of the Adjuchas, they quickly kneeled down in his presence.<p>

"Forgive us lord Aizen we have failed, they were prepared and the container that holds that powerful spirit defied us. His spiritual energy makes us submit to him, we need more Soul Reapers to battle this ryoka" said Arrancar 18.

"No we need somebody that is unaffected by him, someone that can stand against him who isn't a spiritual being. I definitely will find someone that can help us get him and the girl" said Aizen as he looked at his wound getting worse.

"Who can stand against that blonde ryoka? Even the Soul Reapers failed to capture him, the ryoka seems like a highly trained combatant with no fear" said the Adjuchas?

"He has fear just not from you, he had enemies in his world maybe his enemies will be my friends" as Aizen smiled.


	11. The Truth About Kiba and Going Home

As Naruto and his crew ran toward the living room were Ichigo and his comrades were, he quickly asked them to take them to an empty field. As Kisuke seen how excited Naruto was, he told them they did not have a back yard but he could take them to somewhere that was big as a field. As Kisuke asked Yoruichi to show them to the bottom part of the basement so he could watch the captured Soul Reaper so they could not escape. Yoruichi guided everyone to the training facility so Naruto could do whatever he needed to do, as they finally made it down to the training facility Naruto and his friends could not believe how big the training facility was underneath the store.

"Alright Naruto what's got you so excited that couldn't wait" said Yoruichi?

"I had got an idea; I thought Yoruichi was a summoning animal. All summoning animals no matter where there from can be summoned and they return to their point of origin on where they live. I'm going to summon one of my toads to see if they come" said Naruto.

"Wait I should have thought of that, but can they cross over in this dimension" said Shikamaru?

"Were about to find out, everybody stand back" said Naruto.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **_yelled Naruto!

As Ichigo and his friends looked at Naruto they saw he summoned a large toad in front of them, the toad was rather fat and brownish with tan spots. The toad seemed to look around to make sure it was safe.

"Yes I did it now if I can send Kiamichi back to the Konoha, I can have them make a reverse summon scroll" said Naruto.

"What's the big deal? All you did was a magic trick and made a fat frog appear and you think that's going to get you home" said Ichigo?

"Yeah, I have to agree with Ichigo a simple little toad can't send you back home" said Yoruichi.

"Hey who are you two dumb asses calling a fat frog and simple? You with the orange hair you can't throw insults when your hair color is fucked up! And you yellow eyes don't ever underestimate that of the Toad clan especially Kiamichi the last child of Gamabunta" yelled Kiamichi!

"Holy shit that toad can talk" said Ichigo and Yoruichi in unison as they both began to freak out!

"Naruto who are these assholes and where am I "said Kiamichi?

"Their friends, I need you to go back to Mount Myoboku but I'm going to summoning you back in two minutes" said Naruto.

As Kiamichi disappeared, Naruto and his comrades waited until they thought it was time to summon him back. As Naruto prepared to summon his friend back, he quickly went through the hand signs and Kiamichi reappeared.

"Did you make it back home" asked Naruto?

"Yeah, I returned home with no problems" said Kiamichi.

"Naruto you did it we can all go home, we can help Orihime by bringing her back and hiding her until we face off against Aizen" said Hinata.

"You want me to come to your village "asked Orihime?

"You'll love it and you will be totally safe from that Aizen creep" said Hinata.

"Well first it's going to take two days for me to make a reverse scroll and we will be back in the Konoha. Kiamichi I need you to take this letter to Tsunade and tell her to get in touch with the owner of the hot springs who hired us" said Naruto.

"Alright but when you need me you know what to do" as Kiamichi disappeared.

"Finally we can go home" said Naruto.

As Naruto looked at his friends it looked like their world was coming down, he knew it would be hard for them to give up all of the things such as technology and the things they seen and done. He noticed that Kiba and Shikamaru were looking more depressed than the women.

"I'm out of here" said Kiba as he had a hurt sound in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Arrancar 18 I need you to go and find out who are Naruto Uzumaki enemies, when you find them come back and get me. The portal will open up at two a.m. Be ready "said Aizen.<p>

"As you wish lord Aizen, I will find someone who can kill the Uzumaki demon" said Arrancar 18.

* * *

><p>As Kiamichi made it back to the Konoha, he went straight to see the Hokage. As he got Tsunade attention, she smiled and rushed the toad with the message on his back.<p>

"I knew Naruto and his comrades were alright, it's been over a week now and he's just getting in touch" as she got the letter from Kiamichi?

As she read the letter she couldn't believe what she was reading, at first she thought it was a prank until she saw the formula for a reverse summons for about ten people. She read that they were in some alternate realm that depended on death deities to purge the ghost from their world. As she continued to read the letter each line seemed to become more fictitious and downright weird. She decided to trust Naruto and his judgment and went to the ANBU to prepare for the reversal seal.

* * *

><p>As Orihime went outside the shop to get her thoughts together about leaving with Hinata she received a phone call from Tatsuki.<p>

"Hey Tatsuki, how have you been? It's been a couple of days and you're just now getting in touch with me" said Orihime playfully egging on her friend for details of what was happening new with her.

"You might not like what I'm about to tell you but here goes, I have been dating Kiba and loving it" said Tatsuki excited.

"What the hell, why and when did you start to see him" yelled Orihime!

"Don't get mad but the day we were at the mall we started talking and we really hit it off, so I asked him out and we had a fairy tale date everything was picture perfect. I know you said he was a jerk but he treated me like no man ever had, I really think he's the one. I know we only known each other for a short time but I feel something I never felt with anyone" said a very lovesick Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki please don't tell me you're in love with Kiba, did he tell you anything about himself "asked Orihime?

"Why is he going with someone? Is he engaged or married? Man I'm such a fool I should have seen this coming, it's like he knows me inside and out. We don't even have to use words to describe how we feel, was this just a game just to get me in bed' said a nearly in tears Tatsuki as she continued to talk on the phone?

"You slept with Kiba! Tatsuki I don't know if he has someone but Kiba isn't going to be around for much longer, don't worry I'm going to call you right back" said Orihime as she started to feel heat from her anger!

* * *

><p>As Naruto and his crew caught up with Kiba to see if everything was alright, they noticed that he was extremely quiet and seemed withdrawn from his mission.<p>

"Hey Kiba what going on" said an empathic Hinata?

"Oh, nothing just thinking that's all" said Kiba.

"Yeah right, one minute you're happy as hell and the next it looks like you're dying inside' said Sakura.

Shikamaru knew the reason but decided to just let Kiba work through it by himself. As Naruto and the rest was about to leave, they saw Orihime approaching them and looking ready to strike down Kiba.

"How dare you use my friend this way? Tatsuki is a good person and you use her just to get her in bed? You're a evil beyond words to hurt someone like her, you were going to just leave her and go back to your world like she's was nothing but another notch on your belt' screamed Orihime as her friends came to see what the commotion was!

"SHUT UP! I would never hurt Tatsuki that way, I love her" screamed Kiba!

"You what, Love her" screamed Naruto's and Ichigo's friends together!

"Can you give me and my teammates some privacy to discuss this" said Naruto?

As Orihime and her friends left so they could talk in private, Orihime figured she judged Kiba wrong and would give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Kiba you slept with someone from this dimension and you're in love" asked Hinata?

"Yes" was his only reply he said very dryly.

"I know you like sleeping around but Kiba the dog of the Konoha falling in love with someone not from the village is news worthy, I can't wait to tell Ino" said Sakura.

"Shut up Sakura, you don't have an idea what I'm going through" said Kiba.

"Kiba you imprinted on her didn't you" asked a shocked Hinata?

"Yes, out of all the women I've been with it was her that I made the connection with" said Kiba.

"What's imprinting got to do with it" said Sakura?

"Kiba's clan go past emotional and physical attraction when they choose a mate, they will always be faithful and never think about another when the mate is chosen" said Hinata.

"Impossible, Kiba slept with over a quarter of the women of the Konoha and he never imprinted on any of them" said Naruto.

"That's because they never bonded with him on that level, when the chosen mate feels the same way they let loose a pheromone that only someone from the Inuzuka clan detect and be attracted to. You may say its true love in those pheromones" said Hinata.

"Well he has to get over it quick because we're going home in two days, so Kiba go say your good bye to her an let's get prepared for our journey home" said Naruto.

"I'm not going back, I'm staying here with Tatsuki" said Kiba.

"What you can't be serious? What about your clan, the people you swore to protect in the village" said Shikamaru?

"Yeah this world doesn't need ninjas and you don't have any type of skill to fit in this world" said Naruto.

"I have one and for me to be with her than I would gladly except it with no questions asked" said Kiba as he walked toward the door.

"You're going to abandon the mission and us Kiba? We need your help we can't do this without you, does she even know the truth about you" asked Naruto?

"I'll tell her tonight and I will finish the mission but after that I'm going to be with her and live my life" said Kiba as he walked out of the room.

"What the hell going on? He should know that the Hokage and his clan won't let that happen, he will be signing his own death warrant" said Naruto.

"Naruto, Kiba is lucky he found love. Kiba is the product of a loveless creation of an arranged marriage from his clan; his mother was forced to marry with no questions asked. She never imprinted on Kiba's father making it a marriage of convenience and making Kiba an unwanted child his father never asked for. Kiba's father had nothing but hatred for Kiba and showed him by constantly verbally abusing him and eventually resulting in physical abuse. Kiba's mother found out and tried to kill his father for hurting him, the two fought but luckily their battle did not end in bloodshed. The two decided to separate and go their own ways, eventually Kiba's father took a mission that ended in his death. Kiba told me this story and he sounded in so much pain when he told me about his father, he swore that he would only marry for love and that it will be forever" as Hinata finished the tale of Kiba.

"Is that why you two are very close because of your fathers? Look I feel sorry for him, I really do but I can't allow him to do this "said Naruto.

"Let's just focus on the mission" said Sakura.

"Wait before we leave did anyone else fall in love and had sex with someone in this realm, Shikamaru, Sakura" said Naruto being cynical?

"No, I just been going shopping and taking in the sites. I can't wait to give these gifts to Tsunade, Shizune and Ino, they're going to love these presents" as Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"I have said Shikamaru, I know what Kiba's going through" as Shikamaru looked at all three.

All three looked at Shikamaru with their mouths open.

"Holy shit Shikamaru you cheated on Temari? Talking about living dangerously, you better say goodbye to your penis if she finds out" as Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"What Shikamaru is cheating and with who might I ask" as Sakura smiled at him?

"None of your business, I don't need you to spread rumors when we return home" said Shikamaru.

"We are very disappointed in you Shikamaru aren't we Naruto" said Hinata. "Tell him Naruto we are disappointed in his behavior.

"…..Shikamaru…

"We never thought you would betray Temari that way right Naruto?

As Naruto was about to speak he was cut off again.

"We believe you should tell her about this affair right Naruto?

…I believe… as Naruto couldn't finish once again.

See Naruto and I believe that you should man up and get what's coming to you don't we Naruto? Naruto I'm talking to you, tell him Naruto" as Hinata became quite agitated on Naruto not answering her question.

"It's not like they have a real boyfriend / girlfriend relationship…." As Naruto was cut off again by Hinata.

"Naruto if you're not going to help you should just be quiet" said Hinata.

As Kiba walked backed into the room to see if they were ready to leave he noticed that all eyes were on Shikamaru.

"What's going on" asked Kiba thinking it was about something Shikamaru said?

"It seems you and Shikamaru are in the same boat, he been sleeping with someone in this realm also" said Sakura.

"You told them that you slept with that Rukia chick" said Kiba?

"What the hell, Rukia the Soul Reaper? I'm lost for words and don't know what to tell you" said Naruto.

Everyone just could not believe that the genius was acting so dumb all of a sudden.

"I'm going to tell Temari I have feelings for another woman' said Shikamaru.

"If you decide to tell her that, do it on your death bed what else could she possibly do to you" said Naruto.

"See now that's a real genius if you ask me, what can that possibly lead to except you losing both of their love, heck it might just been a onetime thing. It's not like she coming to live with you in our world, you dumb ass. Besides what Temari don't know won't kill her" said Kiba.

Hinata and Sakura got so angry at that statement they felt like going over and beating Kiba an inch of his life.

"Well for now both of you just try to figure out your emotions and try to keep your mind on the mission at hand" said Naruto.

As Kisuke came back down he told them that it would be better if they stayed at his shop until the seal was ready. They all agreed but Kiba wanted to stay at the hotel so he could be close to Tatsuki, he had already made plans to tell her about everything from him living in another dimension to how he was in love with her. As Hinata and Sakura looked at the lovesick fools, they had felt true pity for them. It's not every day you fall in love and find the special one you're meant to be with.

As Orihime walked back into the room she had asked Hinata and Naruto if they could escort her to Ichigo's house to bring over some of her things so she could stay the night over Kisuke's shop. They both said they would accompany her to her destination tomorrow morning.


	12. Pregnancy, Lovers and Hard Choices

As Naruto and Ichigo walked with Orihime and Hinata, Naruto told the two all about the Konoha village. Orihime although excited to see a new land was sad on seeing herself leave Karakura town to go into hiding away from Aizen. Orihime couldn't believe that in a short amount of time she and Hinata almost became inseparable since the time she arrived. As they made it to the Ichigo's house Naruto asked Hinata if she would like something to eat since it was going to be awhile for Orihime to get the rest of her things from Ichigo's house. Hinata already knew that Naruto had went to that restaurant by Ichigo's house called the _House of Noodles_ and was in love with the place, she decided to let him go and get his favorite food while the rest go and help Orihime.

"Man he sure does love ramen, when I first met Naruto he asked me was there a ramen shop and I took him to that little restaurant and treated him. I couldn't believe it; he ate ten bowls and tried every kind of ramen on the menu. Damn Uzumaki broke me in one day for some damn noodles" as Ichigo started getting mad at Naruto once again for reminding him he had no money left.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you but I will reimburse you for your losses" as she smiled at Ichigo.

"Well when you two get married at least your family dinner will be simple enough to make" as Ichigo started to laugh.

As Orihime and Hinata joined in his laughter, Hinata felt dizzy and almost hit the ground passed out. Luckily Ichigo caught her and rushed her to see his father at the clinic.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know how to tell Tatsuki everything, dammit I put myself in such a predicament that no matter what I'm screwed<em>" thought Kiba.

As he continued to walk to meet Tatsuki, he didn't notice the gang he met earlier was just ahead of him. As Tatsuki came around the corner she saw Kiba walking directly toward them with his head down, she was about to quickly rush to stop him from getting pulverized when someone grabbed her arm.

"It's alright Tatsuki it's me Sakura we met at the mall about a week ago, don't worry about Kiba just watch and understand" as Sakura continued to hold her arm.

"Get the hell of me I have to help him "yelled Tatsuki!

"Man you do really do love each other but like I said watch."

As she watched the confrontation between the Dark Horde gang and Kiba, she noticed that there were at least sixteen of them and she knew those were the toughest in the gang.

"Well looky here it's the asshole that took out some of our gang about a week ago, let's see how tough you are now since there are more of us" said the leader of the gang with a broken nose and cast.

"I'm in a bad mood and I don't want to hurt you guys so why don't you go fuck off! There are only seventeen of you and I don't want to fill up the hospital" said Kiba as he brushed through the gang.

"Oh a real tough guy, kick his ass and make sure you break his nose and arm. When we finish with him were going to find that scrawny little bitch and kick her ass also.

Kiba animal instincts kick in to protect his mate; he quickly caught two of the gang members and broke both their arms. He used his animal speed which was so fast he looked like a blur moving in out of attack patterns to take down his enemies. Kiba rage grew more and more when he replayed what the gang leader said in his head about hurting Tatsuki. Some of the gang members started to run away from Kiba, Kiba continued to put every gang member in excruciating pain for their threat to Tatsuki. By the time Kiba finished putting them all down he ran directly toward their leader.

"If I ever see you look at Tatsuki I will take your eyes and then kill you, if you ever threaten her again I will castrate you then kill you. You or your gang come even thirty feet of her I won't stop until I put you all six feet deep, understand" said Kiba with his kunai around the leader's neck.

"You got my word we won't even look at her, hell if any one even comes close to her I'll kick their ass personally" said the terrified leader.

"Good I'm glad we have an understanding as he released him and resumed his walk to meet Tatsuki.

"Impossible, they couldn't touch him not even once. No one can move the way he does and to be so precise of a martial artist, it's impossible" as Tatsuki looked dumbfounded on what she just saw.

"Kiba trained all his life to be the best at what he does but he has an advantage over them. When he talks to you don't judge him too harshly, feel what's in your heart and his. Kiba loves you, believe me he has never bonded with anyone from my village and that makes you special' said Sakura.

"Why tell and show me about Kiba abilities? Is Kiba a Soul Reaper like Ichigo" asked Tatsuki?

"No, but he is special go meet him at that restaurant and the reason I showed you what Kiba can do is because everyone deserves true love" as Sakura started to reminisce about Sasuke and the way she felt about him.

As Tatsuki looked at the sadness in Sakura's eyes, she nodded and ran to catch up to Kiba to let him tell the truth about himself.

* * *

><p>As Hinata laid in the bed looking at Isshin Kurosaki, she couldn't understand why she passed out like that. As Isshin took her temperature and blood pressure he asked has she ever passed out before. Hinata shook her head no and saw a strange machine being pulled by her.<p>

"Don't worry your probably just stressed on being pregnant, you're going into your second month now" said Isshin.

"Pregnant? That can't be I'll be getting married in about another three weeks" as Hinata was internally freaking out.

"Well it looks like someone jumped straight to the honeymoon" said Ichigo.

Hinata blushed on what Ichigo just said. She couldn't understand it, her and Naruto had always been careful. She thought she put on a little weight because of the lack of missions and eating the food in another realm also. As Isshin took some gel and raised Hinata's shirt and placed it on her stomach, he put the ultrasound handle on Hinata's stomach. As Isshin search for the heartbeat he raised an eyebrow on what he found.

"Well I'll be you're having twins. Listen there three heartbeats pumping inside of you. Do twins run in your family" asked Isshin?

Hinata was lost for words the only thing she could do was nod as to say yes, she thought about having children two years ago but the war and her not being married put a big dent in her plans. Now that she was getting married and about to be a mother scared her tremendously.

"Oh no people are going to think we got married because I'm pregnant and I can't tell Naruto now because of all the things were going through. This would only put more stress on him making him be less careful because he would be worrying about me" as Hinata was going into a panic attack.

"Calm down, your heart is racing up a storm. This is bad for the babies if you continue to stress out like this "said Isshin.

Orihime quickly grabbed Hinata's hand to calm her down.

"Okay no one tell Naruto about me being pregnant, just act like nothing happened. Did he get back yet" asked Hinata?

"He should be back soon, that restaurant is always crowded in the morning. You're lucky no one was at the clinic when you fainted "said Ichigo.

"Still you need to take it easy because you're having twins; if you stress out or do too much activity you can endanger your pregnancy. So I suggest whatever your profession is you take it down about seven notches" as Isshin rubbed the ultrasound handle on Hinata's belly looking to find exactly where the twins were at.

As he found the twins he displayed them on the monitor showing them a good view of them. Hinata began to cry as she hugged her stomach very tenderly and said a silent prayer for blessing her with children.

"Hey the nice looking blonde is upstairs looking for all of you, you want me to bring him down here" asked Karin?

"No tell him we will be right there, don't tell him that I passed out or that the doctor was looking at me to see if I was okay" said a very nervous Hinata.

Karin smiled and went back upstairs to see the blonde young man again. As Hinata pulled down her shirt she couldn't help but to stare at her stomach and smile.

* * *

><p>As Arrancar 18 made it to Naruto's dimension he knew he had to cover his face like a ninja so he would not bring about suspicion. Luckily he got everything he needed to complete his mission including a mask and different clothing. As he walked in the dead of the night he came across a bar that was full of people, he figured he would try and get some information out of the bar to help him with his assignment. As he walked in all eyes were on him, he sat down at a table and looked around. As a waitress came to take his order, he looked at her and decided to be very blunt and ask about Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

"I don't require food but some information, Naruto Uzumaki what do you know of him" asked Arrancar 18?

"Are you serious? Everyone knows the Fox of the Konoha, have you been living in a cave for the last past five years" asked the waitress?

"Can you just tell me what you know about him and his enemies" he asked?

"Sure I can, he is the most powerful jonin in all five countries and will soon be married and be the Hokage of the Konoha. He's a jinchūriki and a very powerful one at that and the son of the Fourth Hokage and the successor of the fifth. In the Great Ninja War he was instrumental on the defeat of Madara and Sasuke Uchiha; he was able to bring true peace for the last five years. Sasuke Uchiha escaped and disappeared, I hope forever and they say Madara Uchiha body was utterly destroyed but he didn't die but he suffered a great defeat at the hands of Naruto. They say that when Naruto and Madara clashed that he used his Sage Rasengan on Madara causing his body to steady deteriorate leaving him useless and completely harmless. Naruto Uzumaki defeated the most truly evil ninja that ever existed in the five great countries" as she gave a brief description of Naruto's accomplishments.

"What about Sasuke can he be found" asked Arrancar 18?

"That bastard, he's being hunted as we speak for all of the deaths he caused in that useless war. Hell I lost my brother in that war because of his hatred. If he's smart he should have taken his own life, even the Konoha has cut all tie off with him" as the waitress now started to get annoyed with Arrancar 18.

"What about Madara is he still alive?"

"Yeah he has loyalist that take care of him I heard but it's just a rumor, no one knows if it's true or if Naruto really killed the bastard" said a patron who overheard part of the conversation.

"Yeah, are you a loyalist to that bastard? as one of the other customer stood up walking over to him?

"No just interested in Naruto Uzumaki, is there anyone else that might can defeat him" as Arrancar 18 stood up?

"The only one that can defeat a Senju is an Uchiha and vice versa, but as long as the Fox and Hawk of the Konoha are alive peace will always be our goal" Said the waitress.

The whole bar heard that statement stood up and cheered a toast to Naruto and Hinata for being the portrait of peace among the lands. Arrancar 18 could see that Naruto was well respected and that he had to find either one or both of the Uchiha's to kill their adversary.

"_I need help on finding these two but I need to stay incognito among the villagers. I have to make these pitiable humans look for him for my master's goal"_ thought Arrancar 18.

* * *

><p>As Kiba waited at the restaurant, he was thinking of all the right words to tell Tatsuki so she wouldn't freak out. As Tatsuki approached him she looked dead into his eyes and sat down.<p>

"Kiba do you care about me the way I care about you" she asked?

"Of course I do, it's just that I got swept up in my emotions that I forgot to tell you everything about me" said Kiba.

"Okay for starters are you seeing someone besides me? Can you see ghosts? What is your connection to Ichigo and Rukia? How were you able to take down every gang member without being touched not once" as Tatsuki looked at Kiba for much needed answers.

"I'm not seeing anyone but you, I can see ghosts but I don't know how Ichigo told me the ones I see with the chains are normal harmless ghosts that I don't have to be worried about. My connection to Rukia and Ichigo is that I met them when I first arrived in your town, my friends and I thought they were our enemies' said Kiba.

"Wait when you arrived in this town? Are you from where Rukia is at" asked Tatsuki?

"No I'm from somewhere else"

"Where are you from Kiba" as Tatsuki looked into his eyes?

"I'm from another land or should I say dimension" as Kiba put his head down.

"What!"

"This man known as Aizen tried to kidnap my friend Naruto, we stop him but somehow we were pulled through Aizen's portal trapping us here. Ichigo and his friends thought we were evil and vice versa. Luckily Orihime realized that we were on the same side. The reason why I can fight like I do is because I was trained since I could crawl to fight, I'm part of a clan in my village that fights along aside their dogs. You remember when I approached that strange woman dog? How you thought it was weird how the dog instantly liked me, it's because on a certain level I can understand them on a level you will never be able to comprehend. I know that I left some things out in my life you can ask me anything and I will tell you the truth" said Kiba.

"So you're leaving" asked Tatsuki?

"No, I decided to stay; you're the first woman I had any kind of connection to. But I must help my friends bring down Aizen, that's a must. When I return I have way enough money to live comfortable, I mean that's what Uryū told me" said Kiba.

"What about a job a career, you will be unhappy if you give up your life from where you came from" said Tatsuki?

"No I won't, I have you plus I noticed that the people around here love their dogs very much. Since I basically can speak to them I could open up my own shop and help train their dogs" said Kiba.

"Orihime said you're leaving to go home, let me see where you live. Let me see your world like you seen mine' said Tatsuki.

"I would love to but I know Naruto will not let me, we leave in two days but I swear I will be back. This is a promise of a lifetime" smiled Kiba.

As Tatsuki smiled at Kiba she had her own plans of falling Kiba to his world. Her feelings were just as strong as Kiba's if not more.

As Kiba continued to talk to Tatsuki, he told her everything about his childhood and the missions he was given as a ninja. Tatsuki listen attentively as he went into great detail, she couldn't believe the things he and Akamaru accomplished as ninjas. As they talked for hours they decided to go back to Kisuke's shop to finish up their conversation. As they was walking away Sakura looked at how happy Kiba was, long as she knew him he was rude, obnoxious, ego maniac and arrogant beyond compare. But when he was with Tatsuki he showed her his gentle side and chose to be exposed by the love in his heart for her for the world to see.

"_Kiba I'm glad you found love, please treat her right and stay the way you are for her"_ thought Sakura.

* * *

><p>As the two couples walked back to Kisuke's shop Naruto saw a red headed young man and an elementary school kid by the shop.<p>

"Hey it's Renji and captain Hitsugaya, what are you two doing here" said Orihime?

"We come to bring back the ryoka to see head captain Yamamoto, we were waiting for the four of you for a while now. Shall you inform your crew to prepare to leave immediately" said captain Hitsugaya?

"Wow your son get straight to the point on the subject and is very demanding captain Hitsugaya" as Naruto turned his head to speak to Renji.

"I'm captain Hitsugaya you idiot, not him and I'm not his son" screamed Hitsugaya!

"Really" said Hinata and Naruto together?

"Never mind, we'll just meet you in the living room "said Hitsugaya.

As they were about to go in they saw Kiba and Tatsuki coming to the shop holding hands. Naruto started to get mad at Kiba for not ending the relationship quick instead of dragging it on knowing it wasn't a future for the two. He looked at Hinata and figured he would have a little empathy for his friend.

As Naruto crew were all gathered in group, Renji told them that they were going to make a trip to the Soul Society to have a meeting with their head captain. As all of them looked at each other Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"We just came from crossing a dimension and you want us to cross another? Besides that your death deities and you want us to either follow you to heaven or hell? I think I speak for everyone when I say let him come down here to meet us or better yet why don't he use the phone" said Shikamaru as he looked at the two?

"Don't worry Shikamaru nothing is going to happen, but it would be in best interest to keep everyone in the loop about Orihime "said Kisuke.

Naruto and his squad argued about going to the other side for a good twenty minutes until Rukia arrived and convinced them that it was the only way to make sure Aizen couldn't divide and conquer. They reluctantly agreed and made preparations to leave within the hour.

* * *

><p>"Find me the Uchiha and I will let your love ones live, fail me I will kill everyone in your pathetic village" said Arrancar 18.<p>

"No one can find them; they vanished off the face of the planet because of the jinchūriki Naruto Uzumaki defeated them. You're signing our love ones death warrant, please let them go you already killed the top shinobi in the village. We wouldn't even know where to begin to find the two Uchiha's' said the muscular shinobi.

"I don't care find me the enemies of Naruto Uzumaki, I want them found within the week" as Arrancar 18 walked away from the ninjas.

"It seems we have no choice gather all available shinobi that survived his attack and send them out to find them, I pray that we can locate them in time" said the older ninja as he looked at the strange creature before him.

As the ninja from the village looked broke down and scared for their family members, they knew they were given an impossible mission but for the sake of their love ones they were determined to make it possible.


	13. Pairings That May Come to an End

As Naruto and his group approached Renji and captain Hitsugaya, they were really apprehensive about traveling to a world where people pass on in the afterlife. As they were about to leave they could see Kiba talking to Tatsuki, it seemed that she was worried and wanted to come. Kiba could be seen shaking his head no and her pouting on his answer. As Tōshirō gave the order for Renji to open up the portal, he quickly opened the portal and motioned for the group to come in. As they all approached uneasy about going to a place where the dead reside, they mustered up their courage and step into the portal. As there was a blinding light when the portal closed they were shaken by its effect, as they made it to the other side they noticed that they were in some kind of conference hall surrounded by thirteen well armed swordsmen. As they looked at Naruto and his crew a very old looking man with a long beard like a goat approached Naruto and Ichigo.

"Which one of you is the Uzumaki" said Yamamoto?

"I am" said Naruto.

"Hmm I was expecting red hair; anyways I need you to follow me so we can talk in private. Captains dismissed" said Yamamoto.

As the court guard captains left they wondered if the rumors were true they heard about this blonde ryoka. As Naruto and Ichigo's squad followed the head captain into a private room he told them to have a seat and be comfortable.

"I want to thank you for helping us with the Aizen situation, Rukia informed me that it was you that wounded him and that he is looking for Orihime. We will allow you to take Orihime to your world until we can kill Aizen, he is too much of a threat and he's a menace to both of our world's safety" said Yamamoto.

"I agree with you but I need to know what to tell my leader when I get back, I heard the prophecy so I will return and help you with Aizen" said Naruto.

As Hinata remembered the prophecy about Naruto and Ichigo dying, she subconsciously put her hand across her stomach feeling for her babies. Orihime noticed the look on Hinata face and quickly put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Naruto saw this and felt that he needed to comfort her instantly but he restrained himself and let Yamamoto continue his orders. As he finished going over all of the assignments that needed done for protecting Orihime, he told them that Renji and Tōshirō would accompany them to his world when Naruto finish his seal of transportation. After their long and exhausting mission brief Renji told them that he would give them a tour of Seireitei before he returned them to Kisuke's shop. Rukia slightly pulled Shikamaru to the side and when no one was looking gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, Shikamaru quickly smiled and returned it back even more ferocious as they both struggle for control of the other.

"I have to stay in the world of the living but when you go back tonight meet me at the hotel so we can spend a little time together before you go" as she winked at him seductively.

"Well we can't stay all night; Naruto is planning on leaving first thing in the morning. I can't believe Ichigo is coming with me to my village, I hope you won't be too mad if he doesn't want to return" as Shikamaru smiled at Rukia.

As he looked at her she had a look like disappointment on her face which alarmed him, he started to wonder if she had more than just friendship feelings for Ichigo.

"Do you or did you love Ichigo, Rukia?

"No, he's just a friend. Besides I have been giving you all of my attention as of late. Do you have someone special in your life besides me at your village" asked Rukia?

"No" as Shikamaru lied. Now he really wanted to have a long talk with Temari to make sure what he have with Rukia is real or just lust.

* * *

><p>As Shino, Choji, Neji and Tenten were summoned to the Hokage's office at short notice, they all wondered what was the big emergency was. As they waited patiently for the arrival of the Hokage, as the door opened Tsunade and Shizune walked through and took a seat.<p>

"Last night I received a very strange letter from the Village of Canals in the land of Mist, they sent a falcon to say there was a strange ninja that were attacking all the powerful ninjas in the village and they needed help. I sent another message to their leader but still haven't received a response. I contacted the Kazekage and he received the same message, he is sending Kankuro and Matsuri and two genins to investigate what's happening in the village. This is just is recon mission do not engage the enemy in combat if avoidable you have two days to return with the information so I will know what course of action to take" said Tsunade.

"Wait I thought you needed us for when Naruto and his squad returned" said Ino?

"Don't worry when you return Hinata and Sakura will be here when you get back" as Tsunade smiled at Ino?

"Lord Hokage when you see my cousin tell her that she needs to return home so they can prepare for the wedding and talk to the Hyuuga elder for the ceremony tradition for the clan" said Neji.

Tsunade told Neji that she would send Hinata to the Hyuuga estate the first chance she gets. As the four Leaf ninjas went over the mission objective, they figured it was just some rogue ninjas that were trying to become the next big bad ass of the five big countries. As they left for the Land of Canals in the Kirigakure, they all couldn't wait for the return of the rest of comrades to make it to the Leaf village.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and his squad walked with Renji after the briefing he took them around the Seireitei to sight see, Hinata and Sakura were impressed at how beautiful the palace looked. As they were heading back to the portal, Ichigo could have sworn that he saw Rukia winking at Shikamaru but figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. As they entered the portal they got that sickening feeling again as they made it back to the land of the living.<p>

"Orihime do you feel like doing your training now" said Hinata?

"Sure I'm ready now" as Orihime was so excited to be trained by Hinata.

As they entered the shop Uryū, Chad and Tatsuki had waited patiently to see what the Soul Society was planning on doing with Orihime, as Ichigo told them what the objective was and that Chad and him was the only ones to go to Naruto's world to protect Orihime. He had informed them that Uryū and Rukia would be stationed in Karakura town to see if Aizen makes a move.

"I'm coming with you Ichigo "yelled Tatsuki!

"No you're not, everyone here has experience and I don't want you to get hurt. If you want to help stay here and look after my family" said Ichigo as he was about to leave with Naruto.

"I'm going and I don't care what you say, I earned this and you can at least give me the benefit of the doubt" as Tatsuki got louder drawing Kisuke's attention!

"Calm down, maybe she could be of some help Ichigo. She is the only one from our world that doesn't have any real ability, the people from Naruto's world they may be able to identify with her making them allies in the process to defeat Aizen" said Kisuke?

Naruto did not like where this was heading, he knew the Inuzuka clan would not like someone from another village attached to Kiba and definitely not someone from another realm. He was about to protest until he seen how happy Kiba looked on hearing that Tatsuki was coming with them; he gave into his emotion instead of his logic and agreed with Kisuke on bringing Tatsuki. After Tatsuki heard that she could go she rushed into Kiba's arm and kissed him fervently, everyone who saw this wondered if the two had no shame on the way they were fondling each other.

"Well you know their having sex" said Renji as he looked at the love birds.

As they all separated and left, Naruto decided to make sure that the formula for the reversal transportation jutsu was correct. Sakura asked Chad to help her with the rest of her shopping so she can bring everyone a souvenir, Chad reluctantly agreed to help her. Kisuke pulled Naruto and Ichigo to the side and went to explain a couple of things before they left.

"You know Aizen still has access to your world, when you hide Orihime make sure she's hidden well. Aizen believes that you don't have a way back home so that will give the Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants a chance to find him and eliminate him once and for all" said Kisuke.

"She will be well protected; I will move her from Kage to Kage in each country to insure her safety. She will have her own personal guard of me and Ichigo; I swear to you I will protect her with my life said" Naruto as Ichigo nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>As Neji lead his team to the Kirigakure, Ino couldn't wait to finish her mission so she can get started on Hinata's wedding.<p>

"Do you remember the mission that Naruto went on to the Land of the Hot Springs were his team went missing? Lee, Kakashi and Gai went to retrieve the land owner. They said he has important information about Naruto and his squad, only after Tsunade sent a messenger saying that Naruto contacted her and that his squad was alive. He quickly became more talkative and helpful, whatever it was terrified him completely" said Ino.

"Hey keep your mind on the mission Ino; we should be there in less than two hours. It will be me and Shino who will do the reconnaissance you and Choji stay and make sure that no one sneaks up on us. If you see a ninja from an unknown village do not engage but observe his motives and see what his objectives for this village. Tenten you will stay with them and lead the group" said Neji.

"Man we aren't even there yet and he's throwing his position around" said Ino.

"Well any way when we get there we'll setup the surveillance gear and get the info and head home for Naruto's and Hinata's wedding" said Tenten.

"I have a very bad feeling about this mission, it's like something bad is going to happen. I can literally feel it in my bones" said Shino.

* * *

><p>As Naruto sat watching the TV with Jinta, they both were laughing their heads of watching Family Guy. As they both finished watching the show, Jinta gave Naruto thumbs up to say he was alright in his book. As he headed upstairs to a private room that Kisuke gave him, he quickly got into the bed to relax so he could get up early to send everyone to the Konoha. As he lay down in the bed he heard Hinata in the bathroom, he figured she was just taking a shower before she comes to bed. As Hinata came out she seen Naruto lying on the bed, she quickly cut off the lights.<p>

"Naruto close your eyes, I have a surprise for you" said Hinata but she really did not want him to see that she was showing just a bit.

"Sure what are you wearing now? Is it one of those black nightgowns that you bought two days ago with Sakura" asked a very curious Naruto?

As she jumped in the bed next to Naruto, he noticed that she was wearing just a plain old nightgown.

"Hey where is the sexy lingerie that you were supposed to wear" asked Naruto?

"I took it off, I don't feel so well tonight, do you mind if we just go to sleep" asked Hinata?

"Sure it's okay, we can just relax and take it easy tonight" said Naruto.

As they lay down Naruto was the first to fall asleep, Hinata looked behind her to see him snoring. Out of habit Naruto placed his arm around Hinata's waist; Hinata slightly lifted his hand and placed it on her pregnant stomach.

"Me and your father love you very much my little ones" as she talked to her unborn children.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, I love the way you feel after we make love" said an exhausted Rukia.<p>

"Really? All sweaty and worn out" as Shikamaru smiled at her?

"You're silly, I never felt this way before. Do you think that we can be like this for a little while longer until at least midnight" asked Rukia?

"Sure but what about us? Where does this leave us? Where do we go from here" asked Shikamaru?

"I don't know but we are from two different worlds, do you think it's even possible" asked Rukia?

Shikamaru could not answer the question

"I feel something for you, I truly do but we both have responsibilities to our friends and world. Even if you stay here in this world I will always be in the Soul Society" said Rukia?

"I know but I still feel strange on laying here with you, I feel some sort of connection" said Shikamaru.

"Tell you what, let's see exactly how we feel and we will go from there. I will look into how we can be together if you know exactly how you feel, for now let's just lay here and be with each other in silence' said Rukia.

As they laid down, Shikamaru held onto her tightly. When suddenly Temari popped into his head, he knew he had to sort out his feelings with Temari before he could truly move on.

* * *

><p>"Kiba it's close to midnight why do you want to look at the stars" asked Tatsuki?<p>

"Because even in this world believe it or not the stars are the same, it was always the best part of my village when I looked at the night sky. When I looked at the sky I always felt so alone and sad but tonight I want to look at the stars and for the first time not feel so alone. I want to look at the night sky in a different way and share it with the woman I care about" said Kiba.

Tatsuki heart just about melted when Kiba said those wonderful words to her, never in her life had someone touched her heart in such a way. As they sat down and looked at the stars, Tatsuki for the first time also looked at them in a different way. As she cuddled next to Kiba she used his body for heat and enjoyed the night.

"Tomorrow I want you to assist Arrancar 18 and go through the portal; I have a funny feeling that he needs assistance. I'm counting on you Daijiro and Ken'ichi, you're better than the ones who pledge loyalty to me. When you find Arrancar 18, inform him that we are on a timetable and that I won't tolerate delays" as Aizen gave off a demonic stare.


	14. Four Konoha Ninjas and Arrancar 18 Fight

As Naruto woke up he saw that Hinata was wrapped around the covers as he look down he never seen her look so beautiful in his life. As he went to get the rest of the group ready, he woke up his squad first then Ichigo friends. As they all seemed tired but ready to go, Kisuke came with Yoruichi, Toshiro and Renji. As Naruto placed down the large scroll down he noticed that everyone had so many souvenirs to bring back home, Naruto just shook his head he knew that the things they were bringing back would be a big distraction. As Naruto got into his stance he asked was everyone ready, everyone agreed they were ready. Naruto made a series of hand signs and quickly slammed down his chakra filled hand down on the scroll. As the scroll lit up from Naruto's chakra they were transported through the seal back to the Konoha, as everyone felt the effects from the seal everyone was on one knee.

"Naruto you made it" as Tsunade and Shizune rushed and hugged Naruto tightly.

"We thought something seriously happened to you, if it wasn't for that summoning toad we would have put your name in the K.I.A file" said Shizune.

"K.I.A" asked Orihime?

"Killed in action" answered Hinata.

"We need to go over our plan of actions, is this the Soul Reaper and his son "asked Tsunade as she looked at Renji and Toshiro?

"I'm not his son, I'm his superior and my name is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya" as he yelled at the top of his lungs!

"_**Really?"**_ said Tsunade and Shizune together shocked.

As Renji and Ichigo tried to calm him down from being considered a child, they quickly asked to speak in private with Tsunade. Naruto told his squad that he would debrief Tsunade about everything and that he would fill them on everything that they talked about. As Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba all agreed to catch up later, Sakura told Tatsuki and Orihime to follow her so she could go home and put up her souvenirs and show them the village. As Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro followed Hinata and Naruto; they all could not help but to be in awe of the village beauty that was displayed to them. As they made it to the Hokage hall and to Tsunade's office they all sat down to go over everything that had happened

* * *

><p>"This is strange Neji, there are no ninjas or young men and women in the village, it's like they all disappeared and left. There are only old men, women and children. Do you think the village has been taken over by this powerful ninja" asked Shino?<p>

"I seen something strange when I looked inside that house over there, someone circulatory system is different from anything I ever seen. It's like he has no chakra at all but spiritual energy of a high magnitude that no human could possibly have" said Neji.

"I'll contact Tenten to bring down reinforcement to get more information on this stranger" said Shino.

"Wait leave Choji and just bring the girls, Choji isn't known for his stealth" said Neji.

As Neji waited for his comrades to arrive they knew that secrecy was the only way to uncover the truth about what's happening in the village. As the reinforcements arrived, Tenten and Ino were ready to get started on their mission. As they all used a henge to disguise themselves, Neji told them only henge as old men and women. As they entered the village they noticed there was no security to stop them from entering.

"Shino that building over there it has a large number of people held in it, maybe this is where all of the young people and ninjas are being held at" said Neji.

"Don't worry I will send some of my insects to see if they are all right or if they are injured" said Shino.

As Shino sent out his insect to get a better view of the people trapped in the building he heard someone approach him and began to speak.

"Who are you and what are you doing? I can tell by your scent and heartbeat that you four are not elderly, speak now or I will kill you right here and now" said Arrancar 18!

"_How the hell did he sneak up on all four of us without us knowing"_ thought Ino?

"Drop the disguise now, or she dies" as Arrancar moved so fast he caught Tenten by her throat and started to squeeze slowly.

Everyone quickly dropped their henge and looked at the ninja covered from head to toe in his disguise, as he looked at them his eyes stopped on Neji.

"You! You have the eyes of the girl I faced that can stop spirit energy! Are you and that pale eyed bitch related" as Arrancar 18 became furious looking at Neji?

"_How does he know about Hinata? She's been gone for over three weeks, did he meet her through that time table when she was gone" _thought Neji?

"When did you face her " asked Ino?

"Twice about three weeks ago and again a couple of days ago, she was with that blonde demon and his squad" said Arrancar 18!

"_What the hell? Naruto and Hinata have been M.I.A and the Hokage won't say anything only that they are returning today. If he's this powerful Naruto would never let him live, if he's a threat to every country or to the Konoha itself_. Hey you I don't believe you, you would be dead fighting Naruto so tell me another lie" said Neji as he tried to get more information from him.

"That demon is powerful true but he is the reason I'm here. My master sent me here to find a way to kill this demon ryoka and you bastards won't stand in my way" as he began to choke Tenten slowly by her neck.

Neji quickly rushed his enemy to make him release Tenten; he threw Tenten at Neji knocking him down from the force of Tenten's body. Shino quickly tried to release a swarm of insects to stop Arrancar 18 from advancing on Neji and Tenten. As Shino's bug engulfed Arrancar 18, Shino was hoping to have his bugs drain his enemy chakra to his attack.

"_What is going on? My bugs aren't able to do anything against him; he's not human at all he's not even a __jinchūriki. Whatever he is we have to escape and get more information, this mission is a failure and there is no need to risk our lives unnecessarily" _thought Shino.

"You four are friends of that demon and the paled eyed woman; I'll send your bodies back so they won't be recognized at all. Show me if you have the power like they have" yelled Arrancar 18!

As Tenten recovered from being thrown like a toy, she pulled out a couple of kunais and aimed it at his eyes hoping to incapacitate him from doing more harm to her squad. As the kunais reached his head they were all caught by his hands and tossed down effortlessly. Neji knew that he had to think of something to make sure he and his friends survive.

* * *

><p>As Renji, Naruto, Hinata, Ichigo and captain Hitsugaya all listened to Tsunade and what they were going to do; they were visited by the elders of the village. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane looked at the strangers and went to stand by the side of Tsunade, as the two soul reapers looked at the elders they got a bad feeling about what was going to happen since the two arrived. As they were told everything by Tsunade a couple of days ago, they were skeptical about what was really going on and if it was true. As Naruto started at the beginning to tell the elders about everything he encountered in the other world and Aizen, they listen tentatively for him to finish. They could not believe the power of the soul reaper who he had to face.<p>

"We the people of the Konoha appreciate your help but we must ask you to leave our village and world" said Homura.

"Wait I told you about the prophecy and what would happen if I refuse to aide them, lives will be lost in the billions in both worlds. Do you really want that to happen? It could mean your death or your family members death, we have to for the sake of the world anything else would be criminal" shouted Naruto!

"That prophecy that they gave you could have been a lie, you have your own prophecy here and soon you will be Hokage. We can't get involved in their affairs, the people will look to you for guidance so you must show them that you were chosen because you are the best of the best" said Homura.

"I know that but we can't afford to be wrong here there are too many lives at stake, I implore you to reconsider" pleaded Hinata!

"You heard the prophecy and you want to send out your future husband? Let's say that there prophecy is false and he dies needlessly, we can't afford to lose someone of Naruto's caliber. His presence alone keeps our enemies at bay, with Naruto we are the world's most powerful ninja country of all time" said Koharu.

"I love Naruto with all my heart and if anyone can defeat that damn prophecy it's the man standing right in front of you! Without Naruto there is no future if it turns out to be true" said Hinata!

"Hinata's right, we must aide these men. They have aided us and we must repay them for honor sake" said Tsunade.

As the two elders talk among themselves in private, they could tell that Naruto was adamant about helping the outsiders. They said they would yield to the future Hokage demands for now but when the time comes they would make Naruto withdraw from his quest to help the outsiders.

"Man your elders are unyielding about helping others, I'm so glad that they agreed for you to help. By the way where will we be staying" asked Renji?

"All of you will be staying at the Namikaze estate because I have the most rooms available, Orihime will be safe with all of us staying under one roof" said Naruto.

As they were about to head out Tsunade told Hinata that she had a meeting with the clan elders immediately, Tsunade told her that it seemed very serious the way her father was acting. Hinata prepared for the worst case scenario, ever since she and Naruto made the announcement they were getting married three out of the eight elders made it clear that she shouldn't marry a beast like him. They only agreed because the truth came out he was the Fourth's son and that he was nominated by the daimyo and by the Tsunade to become the next Hokage. The Hyuuga clan figured they would have even more political power if she does marry Naruto, only Zaizun was the most verbal about the marriage being a travesty to the Hyuuga clan tradition. As all four left the Hokage building to go home, Naruto made a clone and told Renji,Ichigo and Toshiro to follow the clone to his home. Hinata knew that Naruto wouldn't let her face the elders alone and was glad that he decided to come along.

* * *

><p>"Give up ryokas you can't defeat me, I'm something that you can never hope to win against. Put down your weapons and prepare for a painless death if you don't I will make sure you suffer endlessly" said Arrancar 18.<p>

"Shino we have to make a run for it, we have to get this information back to the Hokage. I'll hold them off" said Neji!

"Are you crazy? Were not leaving you here to die" yelled Tenten!

"The mission comes first everything else is secondary" as Neji got back into his fighting stance!

"Everyone I have an idea, infuse your chakra into your weapons. This way we can take him out. Ino when you get a chance dive into his psyche and see if you can crash his mind" as Shino pulled out two kunais.

"The first opening I get, I'll do it" as Ino felt fear for the first time in a long time in her career.

As Neji tried to seal his spiritual points in Arrancar 18 body, he found out that his enemy was moving almost as twice as fast as him. As Neji attack hard and fast he could not lay a hand on his opponent, Arrancar 18 grabbed Neji's wrist and tried to break it if not for Tenten's well placed kunai toward Arrancar 18 eye that made him release Neji. Shino rushed with a chakra fused kunai and cut him across the chest making him bleed out. Arrancar 18 became pissed off and grabbed Shino by his neck and choked slammed him to the ground. As he was about to deliver a stomp to his face, Shino lifted his kunai toward his head causing Arrancar 18 foot to be penetrated straight through. Arrancar 18 yelled in agony and backed off; Neji quickly hit some of Arrancar's 18 pressure point sealing part of his power.

"So you're like that pale eye bitch, I seen her do the same thing you done to a comrade of mine. No matter my power is still greater than some ryoka, all I have to do is pull out my sword" as he reached for his sword his right arm fell down with no strength in it at all.

Ino quickly entered the mind of Arrancar 18 to shut down his brain activity. As she looked inside his mind she was flooded with more than a thousand memories from Arrancar 18 making her mind nearly collapse from the strain. She began to holler louder and louder inside the body of Arrancar 18 until she was force to come out of his mind.

"Ino! Someone get her out of here now" yelled Neji!

Shino quickly rushed and picked up Ino to get her to safety, Tenten rushed to help Neji attack the monster in front of them. Shino noticed that Ino was not unconscious but was in some sort of coma, her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was low and her face began to go pale.

"We have to get out here now or were all dead" yelled Shino.

"We have to kill him here and now, if he gets back to our village he can kill everyone. Everyone on my mark attack, now" as Neji and Tenten attacked Arrancar 18.

As Arrancar 18 recovered from Ino's mind jutsu, he quickly used his other arm to draw his Zanpakuto to kill his opponents. As he dodged every blow thrown at him, he countered by trying to cut his enemies to shreds. As Shino got behind Arrancar 18 to deliver a death blow, Arrancar 18 turned and pierced the left side of his stomach with his Zanpakuto making him fall down from the pain. As he was about to behead Shino, a large fist came flying knocking Arrancar 18 into a tree shattering it to pieces. Choji quickly grabbed Shino and looked at his comrades.

"We have to leave I seen part of the battle from far away, this is no ninja at all. He's something totally different from what we ever encountered. Grab Ino and let's get the hell out here" as Choji started running to get away from Arrancar 18.

As Tenten threw an exploding tag at Arrancar 18 so they could escape, Arrancar 18 was stunned by the blast and took a knee. As he looked around they had ran off and he was too tired to go after them. He decided when the ninjas from this village return he would send them after the Konoha ninjas since they were injured.

Neji knew that Choji was right, he gave the order to retreat and head back to the Konoha. As Tenten looked at both of her wounded friends she knew they could not make it back in two days time with the injuries the two sustained. With Shino who side was severely pierced and Ino who was unresponsive, it would take at least five days for them to return.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata approached the Hyuuga compound hall, they held their breath and prepared for the worst.<p> 


	15. Green Eyed Monster Known As Jealousy

this one will be the last one for a little while, I'm going to finish up the story I think maybe six or eight chapters? I was curious if the story was pretty good so far so leave a review even if its good or bad so i can try to make it a little better.

Tachaun

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichigo why were you so quiet during the meeting with Naruto's leader? You didn't say one word to help us out" asked Renji?<p>

"I knew that things would go our way, Naruto had told me that Tsunade believed in him and that she always would protect her village with every bit of her strength she has. I was just looking at her and how young she looks, I can't believe what Naruto told me is true about her" said Ichigo.

"What" asked Toshiro?

"That's she really an old lady, she's older than my dad and if I had a grandma maybe older than her" replied" Ichigo?

"Hey I told you that in private" said the Naruto clone as he gave a scornful look at Ichigo.

"No way, she looks like she's about thirty years old, man there world is very strange compared to ours. Naruto can make a duplicate of himself, he has a fox demon in him that he can control and they use chakra instead of spirit energy. The one thing I can say that I like about this village is its beauty; it's so serene and relaxing. Like something out of a book describing the most vibrant colors in the sky" said Renji.

"That's not all, our power of levitation does not apply to this world, and maybe this is how Naruto was able to injure Aizen? Hey clone, does Naruto have a place where we can practice to see what powers we retained" asked Toshiro?

"Yeah my estate is humongous, when you get there the servants will take you to your rooms and ask them to take you to the Namikaze training facility where you can practice" said the clone of Naruto.

"Wow, you never told me you were rich, I thought you were just some grunt shinobi that only seen hard war battles. Anyways how long will it take for the real Naruto to arrive" asked Ichigo?

"With the Hyuuga clan who knows, Naruto sent another clone to watch after Orihime and Sakura as they went sightseeing around the village so all of you can relax. Where approaching the Namikaze estate now enjoy your selves and welcome to my humble abode" said the Naruto clone.

"_Humble abode my ass this place is freaking enormous"_ thought Ichigo.

* * *

><p>As Hinata and Naruto made it to the Hyuuga clan hall, they were greeted by all the elder Hyuuga's. As they were ushered in they saw Hiashi looking kind of concerned about what was taking place. As they told the young couple to take a seat at the table in the middle of the room, they thought they were on trial for their lives. As they sat down and looked around they saw Zaizun appear before them, it was no surprise he would be at the meeting. He never made an attempt to hide how much he hated Naruto and Hinata, him for being a jinchūriki and her for being in love with him. There were many rumors surrounding Zaizun and the now decease Danzou about assassination attempts on Naruto's life, which all ended up with the assassin being killed or them committing suicide to protect their master or employer. As Naruto looked at Zaizun his anger began to rise, he wanted so much to put a hurting on the old goat so bad that his mind would smile on the vision of him being beaten to a bloody pulp. As Zaizun came up to the podium he looked at his clan members and then to Naruto and began his speech.<p>

"We know the heir of the Hyuuga clan is to wed in less than three weeks, the problem is if they have children with our bloodline than they must not take the name of Uzumaki but that of the Hyuuga clan's name. they must also follow the tradition of our clans custom, if they have more than one child the others must be branded with the Bird Cage seal jutsu" as Zaizun was cut off by Hinata.

"Is the reason you call us here? My children will be Uzumaki clan members since Naruto is the last of both Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, this have already been discuss and this is not up for negotiations again! There is no secret the hatred you feel for Naruto but to try and hurt us through our children is despicable even for you Zaizun" said Hinata as she stood up and yelled at him!

As every clan member in the hall began to converse with each other about what was happening, many thought Zaizun actions were outrageous and completely uncalled for.

"You must know that our clan abilities must always stay hidden even from the branch members, do you really want an outside source such as another clan owning our prize ability" smiled Zaizun knowing that he had her no matter how she answered?

"You forget that my fiancée will soon be the Hokage of this village and that he is from the noblest clans of the Fire country, to say such a disrespectful thing like that shows what's truly in your heart. You're filled with nothing but hatred and venomous poison that is not good for our clan, when I take over as the leader of my clan the first thing I will do is send you to the branch part of the family to show you how the other part of our clan despise us for keeping them oppress. You fear that my fiancée and I will change centuries of tradition with new ways of thinking and leading the clan to decline because we will be thinking outside the box. I refuse to let you Zaizun dictate and dominate everything in my life, this ends here and now" as Hinata walked up to the podium and stared Zaizun in his eyes.

Naruto, Hiashi and the clan members never known Hinata to be so loud and verbal through the years, Hiashi smiled at his daughter for being the lioness he knew she could be. Hiashi told Naruto and Hinata to go home and rest and to finish the preparations for the wedding and the reception. As they left leaving the clan meeting hall holding hands, many clan members smiled to themselves on their bravery for standing against a powerful main house tyrant.

"See look at her Hiashi the demon has corrupted the very fiber of your daughter and still you stand by them, why protect that bastard" screamed Zaizun?

"Because he's just like Hizashi, we tried to choose a destiny for him by making him into a monster but he made his own destiny. He could have destroyed us, killed our loved ones with the wave of his hands but no he believed in himself and his own ability through his choice. He saved us from Pein, he saved us from Sasuke Uchiha and he even defeated Madara. Naruto is what this village needs and this clan, Hizashi dreams and love lives through Naruto, through Naruto my brother's will and love for the village lives on making the future brighter for our children" as he smiled at Zaizun.

As all the Hyuuga clan members heard Hiashi speech, they all agreed that Naruto and Hinata children will be spared the Bird Cage jutsu. The only stipulation was that the first born must bear the last name Hyuuga.

"_I hate that Naruto with all my heart and soul, I will eventually get him away from the Hyuuga clan and our heiress"_ thought Zaizun.

* * *

><p>"We can't move Shino at all or he will bleed out from his injury it's more severe than he let on. Ino injury isn't any better; her mind looks like it completely shut down. Look at her eyes their completely white and she unresponsive to even pain" as Tenten poked her with a senbon needle.<p>

"Things just got worse, a two day trip is now going to take seven until these two heal. If Ino doesn't get any better we may have to leave her out here" said Neji.

As everyone looked in horror at what Neji said, their anger began to rise even if he was right.

"Are fucking crazy? I'm not going to let you leave her out in the woods! She could be attack by animals or worse raped by a bunch of men who may come across her body. I'll carry her the whole way if I have to, I refuse to leave a comrade to die because she's injured" screamed Choji!

"Choji is right Neji, my injuries are border line stable but if I have to I will carry her myself" said Shino.

"Don't worry Neji I will stay behind and give you some time to escape so you can make it back to the village. Just let them rest for a couple of days and I'm pretty sure the Hokage will send in reinforcements to see why we are late, maybe they will meet you half way" said Tenten?

As they prepared for the worst case scenario, Neji thought about what he said and felt absolute shame for suggesting that he leave Ino unprotected because of her injury she sustained.

* * *

><p>"Why are you looking for the Uchiha's? Are you part of the ninja hunters that want their heads on a pike" said a ninja covered from top to bottom in camouflage uniform?<p>

"No me and my comrade here are looking for one of the Uchiha's so we can save our village from this powerful ninja" said the ninja from the Village of Canals.

"Tell you what, bring me at least a half a million in gold and I will take you to Madara Uchiha for a personal greeting. Anything less you can go to hell" said the camouflage ninja.

"Are you shitting me? We don't have that kind of currency! Please we need to get in touch with him right away; it took us three days just to get this little if any information from you. We can give you the money but it will take time for us to come up with that kind of currency. Just take us to him and we will pay even more" said the other Canal village ninja.

"Forget it no gold, no Madara" said the camouflage ninja!

"Fine, Shunshi go back to the village and bring back that powerful ninja and somehow I'll come up with the money even if I have to steal it" said his comrade.

"That's the spirit get me that gold and you get an audience with Madara Uchiha, meet me back in this bar in three days time. My name is Zen, just talk to the barkeeper to get in touch with me" as he got up and left the table.

"My name is Yasou, I will be in touch" as he watched Zen leave the bar.

As he gave his friend his ninja equipment and money Yasou began to speak.

"Shunshi you have a day and a half to bring that ninja here, persuade him to come with you and we can save our village. I will get in touch with some of our comrades to help get some of the currency together, be safe and fast our village depends on you getting there on time" as Yasou had a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p>As Sakura and Orihime walked through the village, Sakura noticed that a lot of young men were staring at Orihime. As they came to a restaurant Sakura noticed that Genma was approaching them and smiling, Sakura always had a slight crush on the jonin with a senbon needle in his mouth and was hoping he was going to ask her out one day.<p>

"Hey Sakura, who's your friend and can I walk with the both of you" as Genma eyes never left off Orihime?

"This is Orihime; she's visiting Naruto and Hinata. So no funny ideas, I mean it" as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura I'm hurt you know that I'm a gentleman, Orihime what a beautiful name. My name is Genma hope to make your visit to the Konoha a memorable one you'll never forget" as he gave a million dollar smile.

Orihime was quite taken with his charm and she thought that he was a very handsome man. She could only blush as she was lost for words on what to say.

"_What the hell, I thought she like that orange haired knuckle head Ichigo? Oh well you I guess you can't have too many friends especially one who looks like Genma_" thought Sakura.

"_Wow he's cute, wait I like Ichigo but Ichigo loves Rukia I think? Genma doesn't like me, he probably thinks that I'm some loose woman that he can bed. Wait I can't think like that he only said hello and I'm judging him prematurely, maybe he truly finds me attractive"_ thought Orihime?

As they continued to walk, Genma and Orihime talked about her and he told her about him. Orihime began to smile on being listened to and she really did enjoy the company she was keeping. As she was shown the whole village, Sakura and Genma walked her to Naruto's estate so she could rest.

* * *

><p>"This place is fantastic, look at all these sword and ninja equipment. No wonder why he's so good, he probably trains till he drops" as Ichigo picked up one of Naruto's practice sword.<p>

"You look good practicing in Naruto's practice field, hell anybody in the village would give their right hand to train here and with Naruto would be a dream come true" as Kiba walked in with Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki"! Screamed Ichigo as he hadn't seen her all day, how do you like the village so far".

"It's great, I'm going to meet Kiba's mother tomorrow, I already met his sister and things went great as she continued to hold Kiba's hand.

As they the two friends caught up on what they did for the day, they saw Naruto and Hinata walking up the long walkway. As they came to the training facility in his backyard, Naruto looked at their guest and went and handed Ichigo a kunai.

"This weapon is very good for throwing, some may be able to deflect this weapon but it will also leave an opening for you to give a killing blow or to incapacitate your enemy" said Naruto.

"I seen you use this weapon before, somehow you can make it go through stone. How did you do that" asked Ichigo?

"Well since you do have a little chakra I could teach you if you like" said Naruto?

"That would be great, when do you want to start".

"No time likes the present but first I will train you in one on one combat" said Naruto.

As the two went over hand to hand technique they continued to practice until Ichigo had learned Naruto's taijutsu stance.

As Renji and Toshiro decided to do a light practice to keep their skills sharp. They noticed three figures walking up the walkway; they saw Orihime, Sakura and some unknown man with the Leaf emblem on his headband. As Ichigo looked at Orihime walking up, he noticed that she was wearing different clothing. He noticed that she was wearing the clothes from the village, he never noticed how truly beautiful she looked. As he started to smile at Orihime Naruto came and punched him across the jaw.

"What the hell? Damn you could have knocked my got damn head off" yelled Ichigo?

"Why weren't you paying attention? I wasn't even going fast you could have blocked easily what were you looking" …as Naruto looked in the direction Ichigo was staring and saw Orihime.

"_So you finally noticed how beautiful she truly is? I thought you were an idiot until now"_ as Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Orihime that kimono you wearing it's gorgeous, I didn't know they had clothes that look like this in the village" said a very stunned Ichigo as he looked her up and down?

"Doesn't she look just like an angel in the sky? Her smile is like the best view on the planet" as Genma walked over to Orihime.

Orihime blushed hard at the young man's statement about her smile. She introduced everyone to Genma and went to give Tatsuki a hug.

"Damn girl he's very nice looking, his eyes never left your spot where you were standing once. I don't know what it is about the men in this village but they really know how to make a woman feel wanted" said Tatsuki.

Ichigo on hearing Tatsuki statement made him feel a little bit envious and making him quickly dislike Genma on the fact he was looking too closely at how beautiful Orihime truly was. For the first time Ichigo saw her in a completely different light, her skin was near perfection, her eyes gave of such warmth of friendliness and her body made him feel warm all over where he thought he would pass out from lack of air.

"Well I have to be going, Orihime I will pick you up tonight around seven p.m. so we can have dinner and show you the rest of the village. There are some spots that are so beautiful it will make you cry, so save your appetite and get some rest because you're going to have the time of your life tonight" said Genma.

"Wait she can't go anywhere! We definitely don't know who you are and for her to be having dinner with some strange man is unacceptable" as Ichigo looked at Genma.

"It's okay Ichigo, Genma is a jonin of the village and one of Tsunade's most trusted shinobi and Naruto's friend. Orihime will be well protected with him by her side, I was going to suggest he take on bodyguard duties to the Hokage when we need a day off" said Hinata.

"_Oh my future wife is really clever, nothing makes a man open up his eyes more than jealousy when he's smitten by the love bug. Who knew my wife had such a devilish side to her nature"_ as Naruto looked at Hinata?

"That's okay he doesn't need to bodyguard her there are a whole lot of people here that can protect her, heck why don't you give him a mission that doesn't involve Orihime? It would look pretty strange everyone around her guarding her twenty-four-seven" said Ichigo?

"Nonsense, I'll ask the Hokage tomorrow to protect her. Orihime would look less suspicious if she was walking around with me, they would think that I'm courting her and wouldn't even bother to look twice at us" as Genma gave a million dollar smile at Orihime.

"_Damn I forget how much of a ladies' man Genma could be, hell me and Sasuke always wondered why Genma was never married when women chased him all the time. I guess why buy the cow when you can get the milk free? Hmm I better tell Genma to turn down the charisma on Orihime so Ichigo won't go insane with jealousy, hell I just better tell him that Ichigo has a thing for her. Genma pretty much an admirable guy"_ as Naruto looked at Ichigo, he could tell that his heart was shattering.

"I'll be ready and seven is the perfect time" as Orihime gave a genuine smile toward Genma.

"_Aww man I seen that smile women give Genma, she's attracted to him. Well Ichigo you better make a move because if she goes out with him he's going to pull out all the charisma he has on her"_ thought Naruto as his eyes went wide on how Orihime seemed flattered by Genma's words.

"Tell you what, why don't I come with you two? I would like to see more of the village and I can keep an eye on Orihime as I am one of her bodyguards" said Ichigo.

"Well this is sort of like a date, you don't want to be the third wheel do you" asked Genma?

"Hinata do you have any friends I can go out with as a cover" asked Ichigo?

"Sorry but all of my friends are out on missions right now" said Hinata.

"I have someone you can go out with" said Naruto.

As he left he went in the house and returned with a letter and a map. Everyone thought that was very strange, as he handed the letter and map to Ichigo he smiled at his new friend.

"You're taking this letter to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, just follow the map and you can't miss it. Ask for Ayame and hand her the letter and wait until she reads it and wait until she give you the answer" as Naruto gave him both items.

"Wait why don't you use that clone thingy and deliver the letter yourself" asked Ichigo?

"Because my chakra is low and you are the one that needs a cover for tonight not me, plus I'm letting you use my account so you can go out. I'm pretty sure you don't have any money on you do" replied Naruto?

As both Hinata and Sakura eyes went directly toward Naruto about him being low on chakra, they knew for a fact it was a lie.

"_Naruto you little liar, everyone knows your chakra is the greatest in the village. What are you up to and why does he need to wait around_" thought Hinata?

As Ichigo looked at the map, he prepared to deliver the letter and to see who he picked up as a cover date so he could keep an eye on Orihime to make sure Genma doesn't try anything. As Renji and Toshiro went back to practice, Kiba, Tatsuki and Sakura left Naruto's home and prepared for a long day of shopping or sightseeing. Naruto and Hinata decided just to go over their wedding plans one more time and to make sure everything was in order.

* * *

><p>In The Soul Society<p>

* * *

><p>"Is everything prepared" said an unknown Soul reaper?<p>

"Yes, we have at least forty Soul Reapers that are ready to overthrow the captain Yamamoto and his Thirteen Court Guards. We have more than thirty-five percent of their forces, with a surprise attack; we can almost annihilate them over night. We have some Soul Reapers that are waiting for Aizen to give the order and they will kill Captain Yamamoto off before he knows what hit him. There are two Soul Reapers missing, Renji and captain Hitsugaya. There are rumors saying they left with a strange ryoka and that Rukia knows where they are. The one who leaked the information is said to once have been the subordinate of Aizen, so far we cannot get any more information at the present time. In five days time we will revolt against the Thirteen Court Guards and make Aizen the leader and giving us the power to stand over all that oppose us" said the other Soul Reaper.

"Good put the plan into action and make no mistakes what so ever" as he turned and disappeared from sight.

The plot had been cast to finally annihilate the Soul Reapers once and for all and for Aizen to have his ambitions come true.


	16. Beginning of Something Bad

As Ichigo followed the map to the ramen shop, he wondered what type of woman Naruto was setting him up with. He figured she had to be pretty because Hinata was gorgeous to him but not better looking than Orihime. He started to laugh to himself; he thought Orihime was better looking than Hinata truthfully in his heart and soul. He never knew how pretty she was until they came to this village; he also was starting to wonder if he started feeling this way due to Genma's attraction to Orihime? As he arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, he saw a very beautiful looking waitress smiling at him.

"_Wow she nice looking and she seems to have a face like a goddess, I wonder if she's the one who I'm suppose to take out_" as Ichigo thought to himself?

Excuse me miss I'm looking for Ayame? I was sent by Naruto to deliver this letter" as he reached over and handed her the letter.

As she began to read the letter she smiled and said" I will be right back".

Ichigo could not believe his luck, he figured if Orihime seen her with this nice looking woman she would get jealous and start paying attention to him instead of that needle in the mouth Genma. As Ayame was gone for a little while Ichigo became a little worried on why she disappeared for so long, he figured maybe she was just getting ready for tonight's date with him. As she reappeared in the shop she walked over to him while taking off her apron smiling.

"Are you ready for your date"? She asked smiling ear to ear.

"Yes I'm looking forward to it" as Ichigo sounded very excited to be going with Ayame.

As they stood their smiling Anko walked through the door in a bad attitude kind of way. Her eyes went directly toward Ichigo and a frown came upon her face.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going out with an orange haired baboon? Naruto must be out of his mind? I don't care if he will be the next Hokage and he says that he will owe me one, it ain't worth it! As she continued to curse at how ridiculous Ichigo's hair looked.

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy ass woman? I'm going out with the waitress, Naruto would never set me up with somebody three cans short of a six pack" as Ichigo started yelling as well.

"Carrot top!"

"Psycho chick!"

"Limp dick!"

"Crazy bitch"

"What did you call me" screamed Anko?

"What your crazy medication making you deaf too? I said crazy bitch!

Suddenly Anko threw a kunai that cut the side of Ichigo's cheek, although it was just a scratch it scared the hell out Ichigo.

"Hmm you're brave like Naruto said; fine you may date with me. I'll be at Naruto's house to pick you up, look nice and wear a hat I don't want people talking about your orange hair. Don't look at me like that; if they talk about you they will talk about how much I'm a loser for going out with dweeb like you" as Anko left Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"_What the hell just happen here, first she insults me, and then she cuts me, now she wants to go out with me? That bastard Naruto, how dare he set me up with a bona fide mental patient_" as Ichigo mind went on how to kill Naruto.

"Wow I thought she was going to kill you there for a minute? When you go out be as nice as you can, she can summon snakes that are large enough to swallow a grown man whole. All I can say is good luck to you, just to be safe I'll say a prayer for you as well" as Ayame handed Ichigo a large bag filled with ramen and other goods from the store.

"What's all this" asked Ichigo?

"It's the order Naruto wanted you to bring back to the house, the note told me that you were going to deliver his ramen and that to tell Anko that his friend couldn't get a date to save his life and if she would go out with you he would owe her big time" said Ayame.

"That dirty son of a ...He just wanted me to be a delivery boy to get his stupid ramen, and to make matters worse he set me up with the psycho of the village and made me seemed desperate" as Ichigo began to huff and puff about being used.

"Pretty much, you should have been curious on why didn't he use a clone. Hell Naruto was hospitalize for chakra exhaustion and he still sent out a clone to get his favorite ramen" as Ayame started to laugh at the orange hair man.

Ichigo left and felt so humiliated at what just happened but felt even more shame when he had to take out Anko on a date with Orihime and Genma.

* * *

><p>"Naruto you set Ichigo up with Anko? Anko of all women? Crazy, sic her snakes and bite you in the ass Anko" said Hinata?<p>

"Yeah he said he wanted a date? Anko's cute and she's fun to be around, heck every time we go on a mission together she makes me laugh" said Naruto.

"She makes you laugh because you once told me she interrogated an enemy spy by sticking a mouse up some ninja's ass and then sending a python to retrieve the mouse" said Hinata.

"Man you should've seen the look on that guy's face! I swear he told every secret starting at six years old, I had to stuff an old shirt in his mouth to shut him up" as Naruto continued to laugh at what happened.

"Sodomy isn't funny and neither is setting Ichigo up with Anko! You know she's foul mouthed, violent and always making inappropriate sexual innuendo that make even the hardest ninja blush from her words and you set her up with Ichigo" as she began to get mad at Naruto's choice of women.

"Oh like you trying to make Ichigo jealous by using Genma? You knew for a fact we were never going to ask Genma to bodyguard her but you wanted a reaction out of Ichigo to see if he likes Orihime. The only reason I set Ichigo up with Anko is because Orihime and Anko are like night and day, Ichigo likes her but he has a lot on his plate right now and we shouldn't get involved in their business. When the time is right it will happen" said Naruto.

"We can give them a little push Naruto, I wished that someone would have done that for me and you back then. It was so hard for me to approach you and even harder for me to talk to you, Orihime reminds me of the old Hinata. Scared, shy, self conscious and timid. I want to help her as much as I can, even love needs a helping hand sometimes Naruto" as she placed her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Still let them handle it from here on out" said Naruto.

"Fine, what do you want to eat" as Hinata showed that she was mad that she couldn't play match maker.

"I sent Ichigo to pick up some ramen, he should be back soon" as Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Just like a ninja, using people as tools but in this case a delivery boy" as Hinata began to laugh on how Naruto used Ichigo just to get some ramen.

"I bet he thought he would be going out with Ayame" as Naruto joined in with Hinata's laughter

* * *

><p>As Tenten finished wrapping Shino's side, she could tell that he was in so much pain because the wound started to look infected. She knew that they had to hurry back to the village quick or he could die from infections. Although he tried to calm Tenten down saying that his bugs were helping him greatly, she knew it was a front to keep the spirits up of the squad.<p>

"Neji I say we travel all night, we carry Shino on a stretcher and Choji can carry Ino. We will break every two hours then continue until we reach the borders of the fire country" said Tenten.

"I thought about doing that but there are too many wild animals about and we could run into one of the predators at night. I was looking at the map, if we continue three miles down we could reach the Village Hidden the Hills, there a neutral village and they probably will help us. But if we go that strange ninja could send someone after us at the village to kill us" said Neji.

"We have to get both of them some help or all of us are going to die, I say we get moving now" as Choji interrupted the two.

"Well let's get going, when we are there we can deliver a message by hawk to Tsunade" said Neji.

As they got the injured equipped to leave, they prepared themselves and headed to the nearby village to get help for their friends.

* * *

><p>As Arrancar 18 sat in his temporary headquarters, he could not believe that the ryokas he faced a couple of days ago were that skilled. He made a mental note to capture the one with the pale eyes to experiment on him to see how his technique can find pressure points so easily and to seal spiritual energy. As he sat in his office two swordsmen walked in.<p>

"Well I guess that lord Aizen is right, this Arrancar can't get the job done" said Daijiro.

"Yeah this Arrancar looks lazy no motivation what so ever just waiting for things to fall into his hands" said Ken'ichi.

"I suggest you two watch your tongues, I'm not in the most playful moods and it could be deadly for the both of you" as Arrancar 18 placed his hands on his Zanpakuto.

"Relax were not here to fight you, we just came to back you up and to see if you found someone who can kill that blonde ryoka" said Ken'ichi as he looked outside the window.

"Not yet I had certain ryoka problems, the blonde who fought Aizen, some of his comrades' made an appearance and I had to fight them. I injured one of them and the other one tried something on me but it backfired" as Arrancar 18 took a seat behind a desk.

"Wait they come from the same village and you let them escape? I say we follow them to their village and wipe out every single man, woman and child. When he returns to his village, it will be our little gift for him" as Daijiro smiled at the thought of mass murder.

"I couldn't I had to wait to see if the ninjas I sent out brought back any news on the Uchiha's. Once I have the information I will go and see the Uchiha about killing the blonde shinobi" said Arrancar 18.

"That's his name Uchiha? Is he that good to kill this Uzumaki man" asked Ken'ichi?

"There are two of them, Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. I sent them to find both if they can't I will settle for one" as Arrancar 18 started to leave the room to get away from the ignorant Soul Reapers.

"Well since your waiting call in one of those villagers, I want them to help me find the ryokas kinsmen so I can kill them. Something you failed to do" as Daijiro looked in disgust at Arrancar 18.

As Arrancar 18 called in some of the villagers he told them to help find the squad of ninjas that came to the village. Although they told them they were not ninjas, some of the hunters of the village agreed to help if they spare the villagers their wrath. As the two Soul Reapers gave their words, they set off to finish off the Konoha ninjas.

* * *

><p>As Anko and Genma arrived at the same time, they both told each other they had plans with Naruto's visitors. As the servant let them inside the house, Orihime was the first to make it downstairs. As Genma watched her come down the spiral staircase, his eyes couldn't leave Orihime's kimono. She wore a very long black kimono with a grey pattern design and a white outline they made the kimono stand out even more making her look like she was blessed by beauty several times.<p>

"Wow she's hot! Hell Genma every woman you ever been with doesn't come close to that babe, don't mess it up or you will be masturbating to the memory of her" as Anko nudged him with her elbow.

Sakura who just did Orihime's hair heard Anko's comment and started laughing. She figured that she would stay and talk to Hinata for a little while before she headed home. As Ichigo came down he saw how lovely Orihime looked and smiled, then he looked at Anko and saw that she had the same thing on when he first met her. Now he felt overdressed because he had used some of Naruto's best clothes that Hinata gave him. When Naruto came in and gave Ichigo an orange outfit and a blue coat, he thought it was a joke and started laughing. When he noticed that Naruto wasn't laughing a big argument occurred and the descendants almost brought the house down with their yelling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Here's my outfit that I wore a couple of years ago" said Naruto.<p>

"What the hell is that? That orange almost glows in the dark, hell it's hurting my eyes as we speak" as Ichigo kept staring at it.

"This right here is a chick magnet, you wear this and the beauty you desire will never leave your side" said Naruto as he threw it to Ichigo.

"Yeah she will be too busy laughing her head off on how ridiculous I look to move, is this some sort of prank? You already set me up with a psycho snake lady that likes to cut people and get turned on by it, now you want me to go into the village looking like I don't know how to dress myself right? Hell I rather go into the village naked than to wear that eye sore of an outfit" screamed Ichigo!

"You little punk that outfit is my signature of greatness, when people see that orange they no it's me" yelled Naruto even louder.

"Loud, tacky, tasteless and blind? Forget it I'll ask Hinata, I should've known you would screw me over again" as Ichigo went to talk to Hinata.

"You dumb ass this will go good with your hair color, I figured you like the color orange like I do" As Naruto followed behind Ichigo screaming at him saying he doesn't know fashion if it bit him on the ass.

As Ichigo, Orihime, Genma and Anko headed to the fanciest restaurant courtesy of Hinata and Naruto. Hinata wish them all a wonderful evening, as they left Naruto's house Hinata asked Sakura to walk her to the Hyuuga compound so she could show Sakura her wedding dress. As they were talking about all of the stuff they brought back and their visit to another realm, Sakura told her that Shikamaru and his father got into a big argument over his I-pad touch.

"It seemed that Shikamaru's father loved playing shogi against the computer. Shikamaru said that the game start thinking more strategic the more it plays against you and that it actually won against his father. This of course made him mad and now he sits playing with it all day long until Shikamaru wanted to play with it. Well put it this way they both were arguing and saying" it's mine, let me finish", his mom came down and clobbered them both and broke it because they were acting like little children yelling. I swear that when he was telling me the story he sounded hurt and look ready to cry as though he lost a good friend. Now he wants to go back into the other realm and buy at least four more just in case something happens like that again" said Sakura as she started laughing hard.

Hinata started laughing as well, and then she suddenly stopped and sat on a bench. Sakura noticed that Hinata started to go pale and she was holding her stomach as if in extreme pain. Hinata reach down in her pants by her crotch and noticed she was bleeding heavily through her vagina.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening? Sakura you must help me, we're too far to make it to the hospital. I need your help, I'm pregnant and I think I'm about to miscarriage? Help me please, I'm begging you" screamed Hinata in terror.

"I'll do what I can to get you stable but then we're heading straight to the hospital and I'm bringing Tsunade. She has way more experience than me" as Sakura concentrated her chakra in her hands to try to alleviate some of the pain Hinata was feeling.

"_Hinata you were trying to hide your pregnancy, why? This is bad, I don't know if I will be able to save the child, you're bleeding heavily and your color is almost gone. I'm going to get her stable but she needs to be on full bed rest if she doesn't miscarriage_" thought Sakura to herself.

Hinata kept praying silently for the safety of the twins' survival, she wanted children and she always wanted with the man of her dream, Naruto. As Sakura kept working on Hinata they both were crying praying for a miracle for her pregnancy to be safe.


	17. Aftermath

As Ichigo, Genma, Anko and Orihime walked into the most expensive restaurant in the village. The concierge of the restaurant came and greeted them with a smile.

"Greetings and welcome to the Dawn of Konoha, how many in your party as he looked at all four customers his eyes went directly toward Anko.

"You... you're not supposed to be here, you promised us you would never ever return. With all due respect can you please leave" asked the nervous concierge?

Anko quickly grabbed him by his throat and started to yell.

"Hey, they were the ones who started it! I ask them to keep it down and they told me to be quiet" yelled Anko!

"They were celebrating their thirty year anniversary and their children was asking you stop showing your breast and throwing sake on their guests. The Hokage was very adamant about you ever returning, you sign an agreement" as he reached under his greeter stand and pulled out her contract.

"I will take full responsibility if Anko acts up, if you permit me and my friends to dine we will leave immediately after we finish our meals" said Genma very politely.

As the concierge looked at Genma he sighed and took them to a nearby table, as they sat down he called for the waiter to bring over some menus for the two couples. As the waiter brought over the menus his eyes went directly toward Orihime and Anko.

"Hey pervert quit looking at our tits or I'm going stick my foot straight up…

"Anko please we just took our seats, lets enjoy ourselves" as Genma begged Anko just to lighten up.

Anko sighed and nodded. Orihime looked at Genma and smiled, she couldn't believe how he turned a bad situation into good one with just a few words. As Genma slightly took Orihime's hand, he looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Tell me all about you, I want to know everything" as Genma waited for her response.

"Well in my town, I work at a little restaurant and I live by myself. I went to school with Ichigo and Tatsuki, but I'm going to go back to school for more education so I can be a teacher" said Orihime.

"That's great, you can pass on all the knowledge you learn to future generations" as Genma squeezed her hand.

"_Wow he really likes me and listens to every word I say, if only Ichigo would listen to half of what I say I would be happy_" as her thoughts were all over the place on what was going on.

"Yo carrot top what do you do in your village besides being the village orange haired clown" said Anko as she pointed to the menu and ordered a liter of sake.

"The name is Ichigo not carrot top, and why do you care anyways" asked Ichigo with an attitude?

"I don't but if we are going to screw later I want to know something about you" as Anko gave a predatory look at Ichigo.

All eyes went directly toward Anko on what she said. As the waiter brought some more sake over to the table, they noticed Kiba and Tatsuki passing by the table. Ichigo quickly grabbed Tatsuki and asked her to join them to take off some of the tension that the psycho chick was emitting from her presence. Kiba seen Anko and was quickly pulling Tatsuki away from the table, Tatsuki pulled away from Kiba and sat at the table. Kiba almost wanted to run away from the table but he knew Anko would eat Tatsuki alive.

"Hey dog boy I see you're finally smelling some new ass, I never thought I see you bring a woman in a fancy restaurant like this" said Anko.

"Hey Anko what exactly are you doing here? You were giving strict orders to never come back here even if you live to be two hundred years old" said Kiba.

"I'm on a date with pervy orange over there; he can't take his eyes off me and the twins. I'm still debating if we might end up doing the vertical bed dance tonight" said Anko.

Kiba quickly grabbed Ichigo and whispered in his ear when Anko wasn't looking.

"Whatever you do don't go to her house, she might cut off your leg and make it into a lamp in her tacky ass apartment. The village saying for her is sleep nice and keep your asshole tight when Anko's in sight! Believe me when I say she's dangerous, she works for the interrogation squad and they aren't known for their generosity. And F.Y.I. when the food comes make sure you don't come one foot close of her plate or you will be missing a finger or an eye" as Kiba gave a concern worry for Ichigo's safety.

"Are you serious" whispered Ichigo?

"If I was you I would be as nice as I possibly could and more, you know how Naruto can summon toads? Well she can summon snakes and believe me they aren't garter snakes" as Kiba looked at Anko.

"So tell me Ora... Ori...Orikamini are you thinking about sleeping with Genma" as Anko took another sip of the sake?

"What the hell is your problem her names Orihime!" As Tatsuki stood up to defend her friend from Anko's offensive words.

"What she's your girlfriend or something?" Asked Anko as she was smiling at Tatsuki.

"Look Anko she didn't mean nothing by it, let's just enjoy the meal and keep a pleasant conversation" said Kiba.

"Kiba what the hell is the matter with you? She just insulted Orihime and me and you're being polite..." Tatsuki mouth got covered quickly by Kiba's hand.

"Trust me Tatsuki, this is someone you don't want to piss off" as Kiba held onto Tatsuki hands to let her know that the situation was serious.

Tatsuki figured she would listen to Kiba and be quiet for the minute until she could figure out Anko's motives. As they placed their order for their food, they look around the room. The aura of the room was so relaxing Orihime forgot she was in another realm; she met new friends and someone who wanted to get to know her on a personal level.

As their food arrived at the table, all six sat down and began to eat and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p>"We finally made it to the village Hidden in the Hills; I'm going to find a surgeon that can help Shino and Ino. Tenten find the nearest postal office where we can send an urgent message by hawk to the Hokage" said Neji.<p>

As Neji helped carry Shino with Tenten, Choji bridal carried Ino the whole way. He was praying she would recover on what ever happened to her with that strange samurai. As they searched for the nearest medical doctor office, the villagers looked in awe of the ninjas as they searched frantically for help.

"Hey you two do you need a doctor? If you do follow me I will take you to his residence" said a small little boy.

"Yes thank you so much, we need medical attention right away" said Choji as he looked at Ino.

"Follow me, my name is Soun. The people of my village aren't accustomed to strangers; they may believe you're a threat. When you finish with the doctor you should report to the leader of our village so there won't be any trouble".

As Neji and Choji agreed they would do exactly that, the little boy took them directly to the medical practitioner home office.

* * *

><p>As Hinata laid in the bed looking sick from a fever, she was hoping Sakura would hurry with Tsunade to stop the pain and the bleeding. Even though she wasn't bleeding heavily she was starting to worry about her unborn children.<p>

As Tsunade and Shizune were ready to leave the office, Tsunade looked at the available ninja list to take home.

"So are you going to send in a second group to find Neji's squad" asked Shizune?

"I have no choice, their three days late now and it's about to be a fourth. The only one that's available so far is Lee, Konohamaru and Hanabi. Even though Lee is a capable jonin, I want him with one more jonin maybe two. Naruto may get mad at me but I'm sending him and Hinata on a retrieval mission, I'll send Lee and Konohamaru with them" said Tsunade.

Shizune knew that the couple especially Naruto would complain for a little awhile but he would eventually do the mission. As they were heading out Sakura burst through the door and told Tsunade about Hinata and how she was about to miscarriage. Sakura told her she had Hinata in a private room and that Hinata refuse to see anybody but Tsunade. As Tsunade and Shizune rushed to the hospital to see Hinata, a million things were rushing through their minds.

* * *

><p>As Tenten sent a message to the Hokage about the situation involving their mission, she hurriedly went to find her comrades to make sure they were alright. As she looked for the medical office she saw a young boy coming her way.<p>

"I came to get you and take you to your friends, the doctor is looking at your injured friends right now" said Soun.

As Tenten followed the young boy she noticed that all the villagers seemed to hate the young boy with a passion, she wondered what was the young boy story was for such hatred. As they came to the office he was looking at Ino, as he looked up he smiled at Soun.

"That was quick Soun; you know the village like the back of your hand. I already introduce myself to your comrades I'm Dr. Tomari, your blonde friend's brain wave activity is off the chart. It's like she has a memory overload, how did this happen" as he looked at all of them?

"She is of the Yamanka clan; she delved into the mind of one our enemies. The next thing I know she was hollering in pain from her technique" said Neji.

"I see, this explains a lot. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for her, maybe somebody from her clan may be able to help her. Your other friend is doing fine and should be back to his regular self in about five to six weeks" he said .

"So you sent the message by hawk to the Hokage" asked Neji?

"Yeah it will get there in less than two hours, I told them about the ninja that knows Naruto and Hinata. I also informed Tsunade that this sword wielding samurai is very skilled and possess enormous amount of spiritual energy. I asked her to send at least three jonins to help defeat this unknown enemy" said Tenten as she went to Ino side and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"_I believe that he's no ninja but something entirely different, he was methodical and he knew we were there from the get go"_ as Neji mind raced on the being that was able to literally destroy a gifted squad as if they were nothing.

* * *

><p>As Tsunade made it to Hinata's room she looked and seen how sick and pale Hinata looked, she quickly placed her hand on Hinata's stomach and checked her vitals.<p>

"Hinata this is bad I don't think there anything I can do" as Tsunade eyes became misty on telling her the bad news.

"No it can't end like this, wait go get Orihime she can help" as Hinata grabbed Tsunade's hand!

"That young girl? She doesn't look like a medical practitioner or know any kind of medical jutsu" as Tsunade looked shock on hearing she wanted Orihime to heal her injuries.

"She's right that's the one reason she is here because of her ability to heal people, I think she's at the Dawn of the Konoha with one of her comrades and Anko" said Sakura.

"Who is stupid enough to ask Anko for a date? Go and retrieve them and bring back Naruto with them Sakura" said Tsunade.

"No don't bring in Naruto! He mustn't find out that I'm pregnant or he will never concentrate on his mission making him worry about me constantly. Plus this will give my clan more ammunition to use against me and Naruto if they find out I have a baby out of wedlock" as Hinata grabbed Tsunade's wrist to ask for this one favor.

"You want me to lie to Naruto about your pregnancy? Hinata this is wrong Naruto wouldn't be more careless but more careful, I can't deceive Naruto that way" as Tsunade removed Hinata's hand from her wrist.

"Tsunade I will tell him after the wedding or when I'm showing, Naruto didn't tell you everything about the prophecy they had on him in that other realm. He made us promise not to tell you, just please after you get Orihime I will tell you everything" as Hinata was begging her to follow her wishes.

"_Prophecy? Hinata looks terrified, I know she always have Naruto's best interest. They will be married soon and I don't want them to start off with a lie on their life journey, I will talk to Hinata later on but I pray this Orihime can help her with this situation_" as she nodded as on agreeing with Hinata's decision.

Hinata relaxed and began to fall asleep as Sakura ran to retrieve Orihime and bring her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we got kicked out because of Anko, now thanks to her I can never show my face back in that place" yelled Kiba!<p>

"I can't believe she called the wine piss and all the waitresses' whores and to make matters worse I can't believe she hiked up her dress and sat on Ichigo's lap" said Orihime as she gave a death stare at Anko.

"Well I'm going to show Orihime home, I suggest we all go our separate ways for tonight" said Genma.

"Wait I know we're not going to let that Anko and Ichigo go off together? She's totally insane and probably will kill Ichigo the first chance she gets" said Orihime.

"Well first she will mate then kill him like the black widow" said Kiba.

As all eyes went to Kiba, Tatsuki pulled Kiba away and headed in the direction of his home. Orihime could not believe what Kiba said and if Ichigo would actually do something like that, then she thought about it and Ichigo was always so admirable around women so her insecurities faded quickly.

"Well they can walk with us if they like "said Genma?

"Yeah that would be fun" as Orihime placed a large smile on her face.

As Ichigo and Anko came out, they could hear the employees screaming at the couple to never ever return as long as they live. As they approached Genma and Orihime, Ichigo thought he would die from humiliation on the way Anko behaved at the restaurant.

"Hey carrot top I'm ready for some really hot steamy dirty sex tonight, I hope you're a stamina freak" as she came and lick Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo's whole body froze, he didn't know if it was from fear or sexual excitement.

As Genma walked toward Orihime he gently placed both hands on her cheeks.

"_Oh no he's going to kiss her"_ as for some reason Ichigo was flooded with emotions of anger, jealousy and hurt.

"Orihime we need you ability to heal right away without delay, I will tell you more but for now we need this to be private" as Sakura grabbed her arm and headed toward the hospital.

"Wait I'm coming with you" said Ichigo as he sprinted at top speed after the two!

"Hey idiot I'm all wound up for sex! I can't just freak'en turn my hormones off like that, I got that urge to be satisfied right now! Hey carrot top get your ass back here and do as I tell you or it's going to be hell to pay" screamed Anko so loud the people in the restaurant heard here loud and clear!

"Anko why don't you go home and sober up, because the first thing in the morning you're going to hear words from the Hokage" as Genma started to walk away.

"Hey Genma you feel like coming home with me for old time sake" asked Anko?

"No thanks, once burnt lesson learnt" as Genma started on his way home alone.

As Sakura told Orihime all that transpired with Hinata, Orihime rushed even faster to get to the hospital. As she was approaching the hospital she wondered if Ichigo went back to Anko's home, as she turned around she saw him running right behind them. Orihime never been so relieved in her entire life that Ichigo didn't go to Anko's place, she turned and smiled at the man of her dreams. As Orihime, Sakura and Ichigo headed to Hinata's room. They were in shocked on how pale and sickly she looked, Orihime rushed right over to Hinata and grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Hinata I'm here to help you just relax and I'm going to get started" as Orihime called out her fairies to help her.

"What the hell are those" as Tsunade jumped backed in fright!

As Orihime formed her _**Sōten Kisshun **_around Hinata, she started looking better by the second. Tsunade could not believe her eyes, Hinata was being healed by little fairies. As the process ended the fairies disappeared and Hinata was back to her old self in minutes. As Tsunade approached Hinata and placed her hand over Hinata's stomach, she couldn't believe that she was healed as if nothing was wrong.

"_I don't believe__ what I just witness, it's a miracle. Is this why that Aizen is after this woman? If I had that power I could have saved Dan, this gift she has is amazing. So why is Hinata so worried about Naruto if she could heal him_" thought Tsunade?

As Hinata stood up she couldn't believe how much better she felt, she quickly hugged Orihime and thanked her from the bottom of her heart.

"Thank you, I will never forget your kindness and I will repay the favor one day" said Hinata.

As Tsunade put Hinata back in the bed to rest, she began to ask question upon question about Orihime's powers. As Orihime explained as best as she could about her abilities, they were interrupted by a Leaf ninja messenger.

"We have confirmation about Neji's recon squad, there at the village Hidden in the Hills. They say they were attacked by a powerful samurai who knew Naruto and Hinata; they say he injured Shino and Ino. They are requesting back up with at least four jonins or some very skilled chunins" said the messenger.

"Wait they were attacked by a powerful samurai who knew Naruto and Hinata? They're the ones who we fought against, it's probably Arrancar 18. Your ninjas are unprepared to face someone like him, let me; Renji and Naruto help your ninjas. We are the best bet for their survival" said Ichigo.

As Tsunade headed to the door, Hinata got out of the bed and followed her.

"I can't let Naruto see me this way, I'll meet you in the office" said Hinata.

As Shizune gave the order to go get Shikamaru, Lee, Konohamaru and Naruto to meet at the Hokage hall. As they left, Ichigo and Orihime followed behind Hinata to make sure she was doing better.

As Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya, Hanabi and Sakura were waiting for orders by their Hokage. They were all apprehensive about what was happening to Neji's squad.

"Naruto do you believe that this is same creature that attacked you in that realm and are they that powerful? Neji has asked for an all jonin squad, who do you wish take on this mission as the attack squad and rescue squad" asked Tsunade?

"For the attack squad, Renji, Ichigo, Hinata and Toshiro, since these three Soul Reapers dealt with this Arrancars before, we will need all the help we can get to bring down this bastard" said Naruto.

"I agree but Hinata's will stay here and protect Orihime, you may take Hanabi. Hanabi go ask Hinata on handling this being, maybe she found a way to kill him. This mission must take place now if we are to arrive at the village Hidden in the Hills, this is an A-rank mission and rescue" said Tsunade.

"That's fine but why do you want Hinata to stay and bodyguard she had more experience dealing with this Arrancar 18 than Hanabi" said Naruto?

Hinata looked at Tsunade praying that she wouldn't tell Naruto that she was pregnant. As Tsunade explained to Naruto that it would be better if Orihime had a familiar face and friend to make her feel more at home. Naruto thought about it and agreed with Tsunade. As all of them began to move out of the Hokage's office Naruto stayed behind and talk to Hinata. As he looked into her eyes he could tell something was wrong but he decided that he would let Hinata tell him when she was ready, he kissed her good bye and headed to the village gate.

* * *

><p>"It looks like the ninjas your after are heading the opposite way from their village, it looks like their heading toward the village Hidden in the Hills" said the hunter.<p>

"These ninjas better be worth killing, I would hate to travel all this way and they die from a single stroke from my blade. Let's see if we can get them to lead us to the village that ryoka stay in, I want to face this human hybrid demon. If I can kill him then Aizen will make me one of his head captains" said Daijiro.

"You heard what he said, no one kills him, he's vital to his plans. Let's just kill these pains in the asses and go back and talk to that Arrancar and wait for Aizen's order" said Ken'ichi.

As they followed the trail, they were ready to face the Konoha ninjas and kill them off.

* * *

><p>Back to the Seireitei<p>

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow we attack the Thirteen Guard Squad, make sure we take out the captains and lieutenants first. With them dead or injured we can take over the Seireitei and we can have Aizen come back as sole leader" said the rogue Soul Reaper.<p>

"Yes it finally ends tomorrow, a new age for a new breed of Soul Reapers will be born tomorrow" said the other Soul reaper.


	18. Power of the Ninjas

As Konohamaru, Hanabi, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto came inside Tsunade's office. They were surprised that Naruto and Hinata were going back on a mission so soon.

"Naruto I need you to pick a rescue squad for Neji's team and a strike force, for what did you call him an Arrancar? Make sure you are well prepared since you said that he's a powerful adversary, I'll have Hinata go over everything she learned about this Arrancar with Hanabi. Get as much information as you can from our foe" said Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage may I have permission to bring the Three Soul Reapers along? They have faced this type of enemy numerous times and their help would be invaluable to us" said Naruto.

"If they so choose to aide us but first who do you wish to take as the rescue squad"?

"Since Sakura is coming Hanabi and Konohamaru will do the rescue, Lee, Shikamaru and me along with the three Soul Reapers will take on Arrancar 18. This way we will have a high success of completion of a mission. Hinata go inform Hanabi on how to defeat this creature, since Ichigo and Toshiro are going with Naruto, make sure that you keep Orihime safe. Naruto make sure you bring back Neji squadron home safely, you are going to be the future Hokage so keep your friends and comrades close to your heart" said Tsunade.

Naruto gave Tsunade a big smile to let her know he understands her completely. As they all headed to the village gates, Konohamaru and Hanabi where the first there waiting in anticipation to show how valuable they were to the village. As all of them came forth and headed toward the village Hidden in the Hills, Shikamaru felt a bad vibe as they left the village one more time.

* * *

><p>"So we received a hawk saying they sent backups and they left last night, we are to meet them half way so this village won't receive the repercussions for harboring us from them. I'm going to suggest we go back to the Village of Canals and kill that powerful wielding swordsman and free that village" said Neji?<p>

"I say we go back to our village and wait till we have more information on him, I seen him from afar and he was extremely dangerous. It looked like he was more powerful than Naruto himself" as Choji continued to look at his secret crush with concern.

"I know you like Ino but Neji's right; he's a threat to all ninjas and definitely to our village. You heard him say that he encountered Naruto and his comrades so you know he will most surely want payback if he fought them" as Tenten placed her hand on Choji's back.

As he nodded in agreement but didn't like it, they all headed to the entrance of the gate to make their way home. As they were about to sprint out the little boy Soun came running up to them.

"Here take this, it isn't much food but it will help the hunger pains when you get famished" as he handed the food to Neji.

"Why do this for us? I mean we're grateful we truly are but why go out of the way like this" as Tenten took a knee to look at him at eye level.

"My village refused to even lend a helping hand to those in need, they are very distrustful of outsiders. That's why they hate me and doctor Tomari, we help everyone and the villagers think we're traitors for consorting with outsiders" as the little boy looked at Tenten.

"Thank you and thank the doctor for us but we must be on our way to the Konoha so we can alert our village of the threat we face" as Tenten hugged the little boy who blushed like a tomato.

"Wow I don't think I ever seen Hinata become that red" as Choji smiled at the funny scene.

"Wait I can take you to a faster way than going over all these hill, there is a valley that will shave off about two hours of your journey" as he grabbed Tenten handed and led them the way from his village.

* * *

><p>"Naruto do you think it's the same Arrancar from before? I mean why did he come back here if you were in Ichigo's realm and what would be the purpose of his mission here" as Shikamaru continued to ask question after question.<p>

* * *

><p>As Dajiro and Ken'ichi made it to the village they could not wait for them to face the Leaf ninja shinobi . As they approached the small village they grabbed the nearest villager they seen and questioned him.<p>

"Has there been anybody that doesn't belong in this village came here" asked Ken'ichi?

"Let me go, I don't have to tell you anything. If you're looking for someone find them yourself and leave me the hell alone" said the small villager trying his best to sound brave.

"Tell you what for your insolence I'm just going to take a hand for talking to your better this way. If you don't tell me what I want to know I'm going to take away both of your arms so I suggest you tell me right now" said Ken'ichi.

"You can't? please I meant no harm, I saw some strangers over by the doctor's office maybe he knows? Please let me keep my hand" as he dropped to both knees begging for mercy.

"Hmm I'll give you a reprieve go fetch me something to eat and some water and have someone show me to this doctor office " as he sheathed his blade from the villager's sight.

The small villager quickly ran and got someone to show him to the doctor's office while he went to get Ken'ichi his food and water. As they followed the young man to the doctor's office, they noticed that the village was run down and the villagers seemed to not care about who they were. As they made it to the doctor's office they quickly burst down the door and searched for the doctor, as they came into his private office they grabbed him by his throat and beat him with out asking a question. As he finally fell down from the blows and unable to move Dajiro came and put his sword through his shoulder.

"Now tell me where are the strangers that were in your village go? Be quick because I have no patience and we're in a hurry" as Dajiro started to push deeper into the doctor's wound.

"They left about twenty minutes ago; they're going home to take care of their friends. They should be heading through the Valley of Iba'Tos" as the doctor yelled in pain because of his shoulder.

"Iba'Tos? What the hell is that suppose to mean" asked Ken'ichi?

"It's name after the most powerful ninja this village ever had, they say that he was so powerful that this land use to be all flat lands until he used a jutsu that formed all this hills and valley. He's the hero of this village and what we aspire to be like, peaceful" as the doctor nearly passed out from lack of blood.

"Yo hunters do you know the way to get their" as Dajiro wiped off his blade?

"Yes, but there is a faster way we can take the Valley or we can take the flat path. We can be their quicker if we took the flat path with horses; if not the secret path we could reach the same exit without the horses in the same amount of time, it's just going through rugged terrain that's a hassle " said the hunter.

"I'm tired of walking let's just get some horses and be on our way, more than likely they took the secret path you talked about we can catch them from when they exit and then we can kill them" as Ken'ichi looked bored of the conversation and following his prey all over the land.

As the small villager came in with their food, the two Soul Reapers ate the food greedily and left the office and went to retrieve some horses to finish their hunt for the Leaf ninjas.

* * *

><p>"Hinata I want to see you in my office right away and bring in Orihime with you" as Tsunade approached the duo.<p>

"Man she looks angry, did we do something wrong" as Orihime began to feel the effects of Tsunade voice that rang through her like a loud vibration.

"She's mad because I didn't tell Naruto about my certain situation. She going to try and convince me that I need to tell him but why she wants you there is beyond me" as Hinata to began to feel the fear of being in the room with Tsunade.

As they walked in Tsunade pointed to the two chairs and motioned for both of them to take a seat. As she looked up at the both of them she took a deep breath an sighed.

"I'm not going to try and convince you to tell Naruto but I am worried about the unborn babies, are you sure that what she did is not a temporary effect on your body" as Tsunade walked over and placed her hand on top of Hinata's not showing pregnant belly?

"I don't know? My ability only makes it like it was before, I never done anything like this with a pregnant woman before" as Orihime looked at Tsunade.

"I see, well I want to assign Hinata to you until this crisis is over. She will be married soon and I want the best for the young couple" as Tsunade continued to rub Hinata's stomach making the young girl blush at the attention she was receiving from their leader.

"Yes I would like that and I'm going to make sure she takes it easy and not overly exert herself either" as Orihime looked at Hinata.

Hinata started to feel overwhelmed by the two who kept showing her so much attention. Usually she was the one nobody made a fuss over except Naruto, she started to think will everyone be like that when she announce she's pregnant? As the two left to go back to Naruto's mansion, Genma saw them leaving the Hokage council hall.

"Orihime over here! It's me Genma do you mind if I walk with the both of you to your destination" as he ran all the way over to the young ladies?

"No I don't mind, I would enjoy the company very much" as Orihime smiled grew so much that Hinata could tell she was starting to like Genma.

As the two walked ahead of Hinata, she started to feel sad for Ichigo. He was losing her and he didn't even know it.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Ichigo? You look like something was wrong there for a minute" as Naruto kept a slow running pace with Ichigo.<p>

"I don't know, I felt like I lost something very precious to me like a good friend or relative. I think we need to go back to the village I think it has something to do with Orihime" as he stopped completely from running.

"What not this Anko woman that you went out with last night" as Renji and the rest started laughing about what they heard?

"How in the hell did you find out about that" asked a curious Ichigo?

"Shikamaru told us everything that happened he says the whole village knows and it's the daily gossip going all around" as Toshiro started laughing which totally freaked out Ichigo and Renji.

"The whole village thinks that you couldn't even score with her and that you might like… well who cares what they think" as Shikamaru started to laugh as well.

"_Damn it, things just can't get any worse than this_" as Ichigo thought to himself quietly?

"We're about an hour away we should be able to see my friends soon" as Naruto tried to take off the pressure of Ichigo being teased.

* * *

><p>"We made it to the exit of this secret path but I don't see those ninjas, do you Ken'ichi" asked Dajiro?<p>

"Quiet I think I see some people coming out now, wait it's just some little kid. Wait didn't Arrancar 18 say he injured two ninjas? I see one of them carrying a blonde woman, maybe it is them. Follow me and we will see as Ken'ichi pulled out his sword.

As the two Soul Reapers flashed down next to the Leaf ninjas they saw it was the ones Arrancar 18 had described.

"You have to be kidding me these are the ones that gave that Arrancar such a hard time? Their not worth my time and effort we took to track them down, lets just kill them and go back to the Soul Society and prepare for the takeover" said Dajiro.

"They're not like the other one but they have spirit energy just like him though" as Neji had his Byakugan activated.

"Choji take Ino and the kid away from here while we hold them off, find Naruto and take him to the village where they are at" as Neji took up his Jūken stance to take on his enemies.

As Choji looked at his friends faces he saw fear in their eyes, he wanted to stay but he knew that if he didn't leave right away Ino would be dead. He quickly ran and told the Soun to follow him. As Neji, Tenten and Shino prepared for battle against the duo.

"I'll just kill the three of them and then I'll go and kill their fat ass friend" as Dajiro unsheathed his sword.

As Dajiro rushed Neji with his sword, Neji easily evaded his thrust and tried to counter by striking his spirit points. Tenten quickly threw several kunais at Ken'ichi to back him away so Neji could fight Dajiro alone. As Shino summoned his insects to attack the duo, as they noticed the insects approaching they jump to safety.

"That is so disgusting, you have the bugs on your body. That would make anybody sick and not want to touch you" said Dajiro.

"Their not on my body but inside of me, don't worry by the time I'm done with the both of you disgusting is the last thing you'll ever think about" as Shino had his insects swarm around his hands and arms.

"Big talk, time to die" as Ken'ichi gave a wicked smile and less words to the Leaf ninjas.

As Tenten pulled out her scrolls and laid them out, she quickly formed a hand sign and released a barrage of flying weapons of destructions at the Soul Reapers. As the two were barely able to dodge her attacks, as Ken'ichi looked down he noticed that a long kunai was sticking out of his leg.

"Huh, you were able to wound me, I'm impressed I thought you ryoka were going to be easy to kill. I'm so glad that you're making an effort to live a few minutes more" as Ken'ichi smiled in ecstasy.

"Oh this is a good day" as Dajiro agreed with Ken'ichi.

Neji quickly rushed Dajiro with a kunai and attacked maliciously to end the life of Dajiro. He poured all of his chakra into his blade and went directly for his heart. As the weapons clashed back and forth, Neji knew that he was no expert with weapons. He decided to try and make his enemy drop his weapon. As Neji got in close he prepared to strike him with his gentle fist style. As Dajiro eluded every thrust from Neji's kunai and palm strikes, he quickly countered by side stepping and striking Neji in the back of the neck. As Dajiro was about to deliver a death blow he was suddenly encased in bugs. As the bugs surrounded his whole body he noticed they were trying to enter through his mouth and nose, the more he tried to spit out the bugs the more bugs made it into his mouth and throat. Ken'ichi saw that his comrade was in trouble and quickly went to help him, as he used a kido technique move to make the insects leave his partners body.

"You bastard I will never be able to sleep comfortable a day in my life for what you just did to me. I was going to kill you off fast but now I'm going to slowly peel the skin off your bodies personally" as Dajiro transformed his sword to kill his enemies.

As Tenten jumped over to help Neji, she quickly pulled out her sword and attacked Dajiro ferociously.

"Neji go help Shino, I'll take care of this one" as Tenten showed that her skills was greater than the Soul Reapers abilities.

As Neji nodded on agreeing with Tenten, as he left to help Shino. Tenten quickly rushed an swiped her sword toward Dajiro's head, he evaded quickly and tried to counter Tenten's deadly form with the sword.

"_Damn she's good, much better than pale eyed ninja I was just fighting. If she had my Soul Reaper powers she could be considered a lieutenant or someone who could be considered a captain with her prowess with the sword" _as Dajiro looked at her unique sword form.

As they continued to clash swords, Dajiro couldn't get the upper hand on Tenten. As he lunged forward to decapitate Tenten's head, she ducked with tremendous speed and pierced Dajiro through his stomach and she quickly pulled out her kunai from her back pouch and slit his throat with great precision. As Dajiro dropped his sword and grabbed his throat to seal the blood from coming out of his arteries.

"How did you do this" as he gurgled in his own blood while speaking and fell down?

"You underestimated me and you paid the price with your life" as Tenten walked over to him, she kneeled down and asked him what was the purpose of his mission before he could expire.

"To find the one name Uzumaki and hand him over to lord Aizen, he says with his power we can become like the new gods of our world" as he continued to gurgled and gush out blood through his neck.

"You picked the wrong guy to try to take prisoner, if you as so much as blow a warm fart toward our village I'm pretty sure Naruto will stick his sword straight up your ass if he thought it would cause discomfort to the people of our village" as Tenten just shook her head in disbelief.

"I see but your world will be ours, Aizen promised us that once he have the demon hybrid this world will be given to us to rule and it will be our paradise to make in our image" as he smiled as his life force expired.

"Nooo! What have done you bitch? I'll kill you for what you done" as Ken'ichi activated his Bankai and let out an energy beam that almost took out all of the Konoha ninjas.

As they dodged the attack they regrouped and waited for another attack.

"You're different from the other sword user, he's was more powerful than you. I suggest you surrender your seriously outnumbered here" as Shino gathered more insects than Neji and Tenten had seen him conjure before in their life.

"You really think so? I have an ace in the hole" as he picked up the little boy by his neck he placed his sword around his neck.

"Coward! How much lower can you sink? Let the child go and face us as warriors" demanded Neji!

"I don't think so, I will live to fight another day. If you so much as follow me I'll sliced this little street trash head completely off" as Ken'ichi nicked Soun's neck to let him that he was serious about the situation.

As he was about to take off running a sword pierced through his leg and another through his arm making him drop the young boy.

"Ken'ichi how did you get here? You're suppose to be in the Soul Society not kidnapping little boys. State your purpose here or I swear I'll make you lose these appendages" as Toshiro and Renji looked ready to kill him on the spot.

"Captain Hitsugaya what are you doing here"?

"You know this coward" as Naruto jumped down next to Renji and Toshiro.

"Yes he's the eighth seat in my squad and the man over there is Dajiro Sinead from Byakuya Kuchiki squad. So you two are the traitors working with Aizen, talk what is the purpose of this mission" as Toshiro removed his blade from Ken'ichi leg and placed it around his neck.

"Screw you shorty I'm not telling you shit! I been your subordinate for decades and not once have you took the time to notice my skills. So when Aizen came to me and told me he could make me like him I jumped at the chance. Screw the Soul Society and their captains, when the time comes I hope you all are sent to the underworld" as Ken'ichi finally shut his mouth.

"Naruto how did you find us so quick" asked Tenten?

"Choji, he was running as fast as I ever seen him run, he was adamant about us arriving to help you guys so we ran at top speed" as Hanabi jumped down next to Neji and Tenten.

"Naruto we have to go the Village of Canals to stop another one like him, I mean he's different from these two. This one knew you and Hinata, he knew about my ability but his spirit energy was off the charts. What have we stumbled into Naruto? These beings aren't human at all, I didn't want to alarm my squad but just what the hell is happening" as Neji walked over to Naruto?

'Yes we deserve answers, he said that someone name Aizen was giving people like him our world and that he wanted you" as Tenten continued to question him.

"Wait you mean there are more like us in that village" asked Renji?

"We only seen one but since these two came to finish us off I suspect there are more on the way" said Choji.

"Okay we go to the village and do recon work before we attack, Shikamaru I need you to take Ino to my house and have Orihime take a look at her. When your done there I need you to move Orihime to the second location of our plans. I figured you have to go there anyways to settle some personal problems" as Naruto nodded to his friend.

"Yeah you're right, Naruto be careful. They now have full access to our world so keep your guard up" as Shikamaru shook Naruto's hand for good luck and good bye.

As the rest of Naruto squad along with Neji's journey backed to face Arrancar 18 with their prisoner they knew things in their world was looking bleak for their future.

* * *

><p>"So tell me Arrancar 18 did you find the ones that can help me defeat <strong>the Demon of the Leaf <strong>yet" asked Aizen?

"Kind of, the ninja that returned told me someone can put me in contact with him. Your surprise visit is great timing, you can come with me as we make contact with him" as Arrancar 18 bowed to his master.

"Good let's go, I need for my plans to come together as soon as possible" as Aizen picked up his sword with his good arm.

"Just one more thing left to do, we need to kill the ninjas in this village so they can't inform anyone about our presence here" said Arrancar 18.

"I agree, let's get started shall we" as Aizen looked annoyed at the task they had to do.

* * *

><p>"Hanabi I seen how you looked at all four of the strangers, what's different about them asked Konohamaru?<p>

"There not like us, they have very little chakra and abundance of spirit energy. I suggest we keep an eye on them as well" as Hanabi looked at Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji and the captured Soul Reaper.

"Renji I believe we need to get back to our realm quickly, if we have two traitors there definitely could be some more in the Soul Society. We need to make Dajiro talk so we know Aizen's plans' as Toshiro looked at Renji.

"I hope it's just those two but I can see your concern, let's defeat this Soul Reaper or Arrancar and take our asses home" as Renji started to prepare for battle.


	19. The Soul Society Has Fallen

As Neji and Naruto's squad rushed to the Village of Canals, he wondered if the villagers were safe from the Arrancar's rage. As they got to the half way mark Hanabi noticed that there was smoke coming from the direction of the village. As they sped up even quicker to see if smoke was coming from the village of Canals, as they arrived at their destination everyone was horrified on what they saw. Every ninja there was slain and many women were screaming and even some children lied dying in the dirt. Tenten , Hanabi and Konohamaru were completely horrified about the atrocities that was done to the village.

"Help us please, they killed all of our small ninja force and almost every male in this village. They even stooped to killing some of the older children and women who tried to stop their murdering intentions. Please help us save many as we can " screamed the old lady.

"How many ninjas did this" as Neji quickly picked up an injured child?

"Just two, they used a technique I never seen in my life. One was a very handsome man who spoke very softly the other hid himself in a mask and dark clothing. I don't know what he looks like " as the old woman starting coughing from inhaling the smoke that was consuming her village.

As Naruto ordered Sakura, Hanabi and anyone who had medical training past year one to help with the survivors. As Toshiro looked around he could not believe the sight he seen done by Aizen and the Arrancar, the needlessly took away the lives of the people of the village so they could erase their presence so they wouldn't be found. Toshiro quickly grabbed Ken'ichi by his collar.

"Do you see what Aizen has done? He murdered all of these innocence villagers for nothing, is this the type of man you wish to follow" as Toshiro hands went from his enemy collar to around his neck?

"I only follow Aizen, if he deems it necessary then so be it. Aizen's will is law, there are no innocents only the guilty if you don't bow to his commands" as Ken'ichi smiled at the Soul Reaper captain.

"You bastard" as Renji rushed and delivered a fierce punch to his face!

"Everyone rescue as many as you can" as Konohamaru help gather up the elderly and children.

As they rescued many as they could, everyone's heart felt like it was breaking over the scene that was in front of them. As they got all the survivors away from the raging inferno village. As all the villagers cried from the village being completely decimated by the two villains', they all thought about revenge on their destructors'. As Naruto stepped into the middle of the survivors he began to talk.

"Villagers of the hidden Canals, I offer you refuge in the Hidden Mist. I'm sorry about your village but we will help you as much as we can. The first thing we have to do is contain this fire" as Naruto pointed to their village.

"Don't worry about this Naruto I can handle it" as Toshiro walked backed to the village.

As they watch the young child like warrior, he pulled out his sword and suddenly his body formed ice wings and the air around the vicinity began to get cold. As Toshiro concentrated all of his power onto the village, ice began to form and started to put out the flames. As the villagers looked in awe they came to a conclusion that the two who attacked the village were just like him. Their anger began to rise, although Toshiro had nothing to do with it they needed a scapegoat to make them feel like if they hurt Toshiro they would be paying back the one that did this to their village.

"He's one of them! Their kind is nothing but murderers! Everyone grab a weapon and kill him" as all the villagers that were left saw murder in their hearts.

As Toshiro pulled out his sword, he knew they were acting this way because of fear. He really did not know how to disarm them without seriously hurting them. As they surrounded him Naruto jumped next to him.

"If anyone even think about hurting him, you will feel the sharp point of my kunai! He's not your enemy, if you attack him then I will rescind my offer for you to stay at the Leaf Village" as Naruto pulled out his kunai.

As the villagers knew who Naruto was they quickly threw down their weapons and bowed respectfully. As they told Naruto they would accompany him back home, many said they would come back and help rebuild their village to the way it was. Tenten couldn't believe that there were less that two hundred villagers left out of three hundred plus. Ichigo felt that Aizen went to far and that this time he would have to pay with his life.

* * *

><p>As Shikamaru finally made it back to the village, he and Choji rushed straight to Naruto's mansion. As they approached they saw Genma and Orihime sitting out on the front porch on a swing set talking, Choji rushed with Ino in his arm directly to Orihime.<p>

"Please can you help her? She was injured by a strange man and hasn't awaken since. Please tell me can you help her" as Choji almost felt fear take over his emotions.

"Lay her down here on the porch swing, I'll see what I can do" as Orihime formed a barrier around Ino.

As all three ninjas looked at the strange technique in front of their eyes, they couldn't believe it was fairies helping Ino. Orihime had to get use to the people of this village seeing what she could do and to see her fairies as well. As Ino started to stir, Hinata walked out and seen Ino lying down on the porch swing and Orihime healing her.

"What happened? Who did this to Ino and is Naruto alright" as Hinata began to worry?

"Calm down Hinata, everything is going to be alright. Remember you shouldn't upset yourself this way, your friend will be fine" as Ino started to move a little more.

"Who is this person Shikamaru? She's way better than Tsunade could ever be, even the doctor at the other village couldn't help her and do you see those fairy looking creatures' as Choji thought he was in some sort of weird daydream?

Even Genma was really confuse about Orihime's abilities.

"She's a great healer, what you two just saw must remain a secret. She is the one we must protect at all cost, do I make my self clear" as Shikamaru made sure the seriousness of Orihime abilities remained a classified S-rank secret.

As Orihime finished using her technique, Ino shot up like someone stuck her with a knife to the ass.

"They're planning an attack on the Soul Society! there are many that are going to follow Aizen and take over the Seireitei and kill all that oppose him" as Ino eyes remained grey.

"What's wrong with her? What is the Seireitei and who the hell is Aizen" as Choji placed his arms around Ino to wake her up?

"The plan is set, they are looking for Orihime with her abilities she will heal Aizen and he will kill the blonde demon. Once he returns to his omnipotence he will destroy both worlds leaving all in ashes and leaving those who follow him the rulers of our world" as Ino's eyes finally turned back green.

"This is bad Choji, Aizen is the one who's after Orihime. But if what Ino says is true then Ichigo and the rest need to get back to their realm quick" as Shikamaru looked at Choji and Hinata.

"Realm? What are you talking about? Are you saying that Orihime is from another world' asked Genma?

"No dimension, it's a long story but this Aizen wants Naruto for some reason. Naruto was able to gravely injure him and now he needs Orihime to heal him, I need to get her to another location pronto. When I return have Orihime and your bags packed, it will be a two day trip for me so I can get things straighten out. Hinata I need someone to find Naruto and have him get back here quickly as he can, when he arrives have him wait for me until I return back to the village. Things just got worse for both our worlds" as Shikamaru looked at his comrades.

"I'll ask the Hokage to send me to get him' as Choji continued to hold Ino who fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"That's funny I can't return to the Soul Society, the portal must be down along with my soul pager" as she continued to talk with Uryū.<p>

"I wonder how Ichigo and the others are doing in the other realm" as Uryū tried to get Rukia mind off the her problems at hand?

"I don't know but the seal Naruto left at Kisuke's house is still there. Kisuke and Yoruichi can't figure out how Naruto was able to travel to another dimension using a simple scroll, they are really impressed by him. I'm impressed by Shikamaru who can control people by using his shadow, when he showed me I was really awe struck about his ability" as Rukia began to blush a little on saying Shikamaru's name.

As Uryū was about to comment on how close her and Shikamaru had gotten they felt spiritual energy of some very powerful Soul Reapers in the vicinity. As both of them rushed to see what was going on they saw Chad, Yoruichi and Kisuke heading toward the same direction.

"What's happening, I feel three Soul Reaper captains spiritual energy and about at least a dozen more? I also feel rage as if a battle is taking place but that can't be, a Soul Reaper would never attack their own especially a captain" as Rukia sped up quicker.

"I don't know but the spirit energy belongs to Shunsui, Rangiku and Kenpachi, the others I don't recognize" as Kisuke kept up at the pace of his comrades.

As they approached the scene they saw Kenpachi down on one knee as if he was on his death doorstop and Shunsui and Rangiku trying to hold off at least thirteen Soul Reapers. As Shunsui fought three at a time he was being completely overwhelmed by the sheer numbers at hand, as he turned around he saw two of the Soul Reapers attack Rangiku and pierce the top part of chest making her fall down from the injury. As one was about to give her a death blow Uryū shot his arrow at the unsuspecting Soul Reaper and impaled him through his chest. As the other Soul Reapers saw this they gathered their forces and attacked the Quincy for harming one of their own. As they charged forth they were met with opposition by Kisuke and Yoruichi who took them head on. Chad gathered his strength and went to aid his friends, Rukia quickly ran to the side of Kenpachi to ask what was going on.

"The Seireitei has fallen, Aizen is now in control of the Soul Society. Help us defeat this group and I will fill you in on everything" as he struggled to make it to his feet.

"Impossible! How could this happen? What about the rest of the captains" as Rukia now started to feel worry for her brother.

"No time you have to defeat these traitorous Soul Reapers, keep one alive so we can question him later" as Kenpachi rushed to the aid of Rangiku.

Yoruichi jumped in the middle of the four renegade Soul Reapers and with blinding speed took out two of them, the other two were able to block her attack and countered with one of their own sending her back into a defensive stance. Kisuke noticed that these Soul Reapers were good but not great, he started to wonder how someone of their caliber was able to pull off such a feat as to stage a coup of this magnitude. As the battle raged on the renegade Soul Reapers thought it be best if they come back and finish the job later, they knew four captains and a lieutenant was going to be hard to kill. As they opened a portal all twelve step in and left their fallen comrade to the fate of Kisuke and Yoruichi. As they left Kenpachi fell down from exhaustion and injuries, Rukia rushed to Rangiku and tried to help her with her injuries. Shunsui was doing no better, he lost a lot of blood and was barely able to stand, Chad quickly came and help Shunsui by lending him his shoulder to lean on.

"Quickly Kisuke get us to safety before they return with reinforcements, there numbers are greater than what you think. You must summon Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro right a way. We also need you to help our fallen comrades in the Soul Society, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Shūhei Hisagi and Byakuya Kuchiki were seriously injured and had to flee from their attackers. We have to go back and help them or they will execute them on the spot" said Shunsui!

"Take it easy, first of all the three of you need to heal before trying a rescue. Don't worry about it for now, I'll think of something" as Kisuke picked up Rangiku bridal style to take her back to the shop.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I have to go to the Sand village and ask Gaara for assistance, I know I'm not looking forward to meeting Temari" as he kept up a steady pace to reach his destination.<p>

Shikamaru had many things to ask Temari about what was really going on with them. Were they friends, couple or comrades. He never knew that he would have feelings for two women, he honestly thought he was smarter than that. He was glad he was traveling alone for this one mission to get his mind set on what he would say to the blonde sand ninja. Then reality hit him, her two brothers. Although they liked Shikamaru how would they take it if he was seeing some other woman? Even though Temari and Shikamaru didn't have a name for their type of relationship, the brothers thought of it as a true girlfriend/ boyfriend relationship.

"Damn, I hope that Gaara won't take this the wrong way and especially Kankuro" as he realized that his intelligence was failing him of lately in making bad decisions.

* * *

><p>"Ino are you feeling better yet" as Hinata pressed her hands upon Ino's head to make sure she wasn't having a fever.<p>

"I don't know, when I was in that monsters head I saw so many evil things and what he use to be. That monster was once human with a wife and child, he became sick and died. He was so sad about leaving them that he decided to watch his son grow up, as he watched his family he noticed his wife fell in love with another man and his child called her new husband father. His rage went on as he watch his son get old and started to make new life for himself, while his wife was buried with her new husband" as Ino slowly tried to get out of Naruto's bed.

"They were once human" as Hinata looked at Orihime?

"Yes, their the souls that couldn't let go of their past life, they stayed around until their chain of fate turned them into what we call _**Hollows" **_as Orihime gave a brief description and lecture of the Hollows.

"I see, so Ichigo and the Soul Reapers perform exorcism on these spirits" said Hinata.

"Yes, that's part of the Soul Reapers duty" as Orihime looked at Ino and Hinata.

"Alright it's time for me to leave, who's the one there sending to find Naruto " as Ino finally made it to her feet?

"Choji, he just left to talk to the Hokage about this new information" as Hinata help her just a little.

"Well I'm off to help Choji find Naruto, Hinata and Orihime I need you two to be careful of what's about to happen. When I leave you two will go into hiding but know this, I will protect Orihime with my life. What I seen in that monster's mind must not come to be" as Ino stretch her body and headed for the door.

'Ino you were injured for days and now you're trying to go back on a mission? Just what did you see in his head" as Orihime ran and blocked her path?

'The destruction of both of our worlds through his eyes, I must protect this village with my life' as she gently moved Orihime out of the way.

"The people in your village are the bravest I've ever seen in my life" as Orihime watch Ino leave the Uzumaki premises with her head held high.

* * *

><p>"So tell me where is the one I'm looking for" asked Aizen?<p>

"The ninja who returned gave me information about where to find one of his enemies, he told me to get in touch with one of his comrades and one of the Uchiha's servant would set up a meeting to discuss our plan for him. He said the man wanted money but I'm pretty sure we could persuade him to see us" as Arrancar 18 continued there journey to see the Uchiha.

"Let's hope he's powerful enough to contain that demon, once we find Orihime and have her heal me I'm going to kill off all of the Kurosaki family members and have Ichigo watch as I do it" as Aizen smiled at the thought of humbling his greatest enemy.

* * *

><p>As Ino walked into the Hokage's office, she saw Choji with some genins talking to Tsunade.<p>

"Ino Yamanaka reporting for duty, I respectfully ask to accompany Choji with the speedy retrieval of my squad and Naruto's" as Ino bowed her head toward the Hokage.

"Ino you should be resting not taking another long journey, this is a simple mission and it doesn't require two jonins to deliver a message" as Tsunade shook her head no on Ino's request.

"I'm sorry lady Tsunade but it's imperative that I deliver this message personally to Naruto, it's for the safety of the village and more" as she walked up to Tsunade.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning" as Tsunade looked at Ino.

As Ino told her everything from being inside the Arrancar's mind, Tsunade listened in horror about all the details of what was planned for their world. She took a deep sigh and gave Ino permission to leave with Choji.

"There are about a day and a half away, since they are traveling with some refugees they might make it in two to three days. That Arrancar annihilated the entire village, Naruto sent one of his summoning toads to let me know of the circumstances of what happened. You will take his place and escort the refugees back here and have Naruto reverse summon himself back to the village pronto. Those are your orders, dismiss" as Tsunade had a worry look on her face.

As Choji and Ino left the office, Ino looked at Choji.

"How many died in the village caused by this monster" asked a very teary eyed Ino?

"Well over a hundred, when Naruto and his squad arrived the village was burning to the ground and this Arrancar creature left the village with it's master. Tell me what else are you not telling us? The Hokage may not know you that well but I do, so on the way to get Naruto you're going to tell me everything" as Choji stood in front of Ino.

Ino nodded and they quickly exited the Hokage Hall and headed toward the gate.

* * *

><p>As Shikamaru finally made it to the borders of the Sand village, he started to get very apprehensive about seeing Temari. Although he was their for their second phase of their plans for Orihime, he knew things between Temari and him would never be the same.<p> 


End file.
